Painful Memories
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: When Mike and Sulley find a book, they discover that it was written by none other than Randall Boggs! They read the book to discover things about the lizard monster that he never wanted none of his co-workers to find out. Rated T for lots of mention of rape, drugs, prostitution, abuse and death. I don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University.
1. The Beginning

**A story that I've been working on for a couple of years but always ended up getting deleted. Here you go!**

* * *

><p>Painful Memories<p>

Chapter 1: The beginning

Mike and Sulley walked through the factory doors.

It was starting like any other work day.

They were chatting about random stuff.

Suddenly Mike slipped on something.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Sulley asked helping his friend up.

"Yea, fine." The one eyed Cyclops muttered.

They continued to go on their way.

Mike was going through the book when they were at their lockers.

Mike burst out laughing.

"Sul, look! This book was written by Lizard-Boy!"

Sulley looked at the book and sure enough there was Randall's signature.

Randall Boggs

"I didn't know Randall wrote a book." Sulley mused.

Just then Randall came in.

He looked around, then checked underneath the bench.

"Where is it?" He replied.

Mike grabbed the book and threw it into his locker, shutting it.

Randall noticed them.

He went up to them.

"Have you two seen a black book with the name "Painful Memories" in bright red letters?" he asked

"Nope, but we'll keep an eye out." Mike answered coolly.

Randall nodded, walking away.

Mike let out a sigh of relief when Randall was gone.

The bell rang as lunch came around.

Randall had left the factory to go to a restaurant to eat along with Fungus.

Mike sat at their regular table, reading Randall's book.

His co-workers came over.

"Hey Wazowski! What are you reading?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just reading a book that Randall wrote." Mike replied slyly.

"No way, let me see!" Claws exclaimed, taking the book.

He skimmed over the book.

Mike took it back.

"Mike, read it to us." Needleman replied.

"Yea that way we can all hear what Randall wrote." Smitty chimed in.

Mike shrugged. "Okay."

He went back to the first page.

"Chapter one: The beginning.

My name? Randall Boggs.

My life had many down casts.

A lot of painful memories.

Here is my painful story.

My first painful memory started as a baby.

I was born into an abusive family.

My mother was blue with fronds smaller than mine with the same red tips. She had blue eyes and gecko padded fingers and toes.

My father was a buff man, with claws and was able to blend. He was purple.

I always thought it was weird for the male to be purple, but I'm not complaining.

He had emerald green eyes like me.

Both my parents are of reptilian species.

I was born on February 13, on a cold snowy day.

My parents weren't thrilled of me being born.

They hated kids.

Lucky me huh?

I get stuck with parents who hate kids.

My parents first thought of me was trash and a mistake.

Hurtful, right?

They were also drug dealers, drug users, murders, and they've been jailed on multiple charges.

And no, Boggs is not their last name, and I'm gonna give it away.

I remember my parents bringing me home.

I had to stay in the hospital for a month and a half since I was born prematurely.

I was way underweight and tiny.

Most reptilian babies are at least twelve inches and weigh around eight pounds.

I was six inches and weighed at one and a half pounds.

How I managed to survive is amazing.

Anyway back to the point.

My parents pretty much threw me in the back seat of the car in my car seat without a seatbelt to hold me in place.

Gee, how thoughtful of my parents to protect their only child, right?

We managed to their mobile home without crashing.

My dad was the most reckless driver ever.

How he got a license is beyond me.

The place was a dump.

Trash laid everywhere!

Tires, trash bags, pipes, garbage cans, a broken rusted dark blue truck without the wheels on concrete blocks, and grass as high as four feet tall and brown.

However my parents left me in the car.

It wasn't till about my cries of me being wet and hungry finally managed to reach the house around midnight.

My parents were ticked at me.

I ended getting formula, a clean diaper, and smacked and punched in the face and back.

If you think the outside of the house sounded bad, the inside was worst.

Wires were exposed, as well as beer cans, broken bottles, and cigarette buds all over the floor.

Roaches were seen every once and a while.

The place smelt like chemicals.

Outlets were not covered and there were broken light bulbs lying on the floor.

I was put to bed in a laundry basket filled with dirty stained sheets.

What a lovely place to put a new born baby to sleep.

I managed to survive that first night.

I awoke up to a dirty diaper and my parents arguing.

I started crying to get their attention.

Again, a bad move.

I ended getting yelled at and smacked in the face.

About thirty minutes later my parents finally acknowledge that I had a dirty diaper and needed to be fed.

Yeah, that abuse lasted till I was about two years old and two months.

I didn't exactly learn how to talk.

I knew how to talk; I just didn't choose to speak.

Would you if your parents abused and neglected you every chance they got?

I should think not.

I was left to fend for myself.

I didn't know any other relatives.

I don't think I had any besides my parents.

We never left the house.

Actually correction, I never left the house.

My parents would leave me alone for hours or days.

They would sometimes forget to feed me like a dog.

I was extremely thin.

You could actually see my ribs.

I was also underweight again.

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

How I managed to survive is beyond me.

I opened the refrigerator to see if there was anything to eat.

My parents had a few rules for me.

Their word is law

Never leave the house

Don't eat anything unless it was awarded

Don't talk to anyone

Yea, my parents wanted me to be their little slave.

I always snuck food so I could eat.

They didn't feed me, and I sure wasn't going to let myself starve to death.

I didn't exactly have anyone to so be my so called "Friend."

Not like I needed anyone to be my friend.

My parents came back with new ingredients to make drugs and sell them.

They saw me in the refrigerator, with an orange in my hand.

Busted.

I shut the door and ran off to my hiding area, vanishing from sight, blending into the wall.

It was the first thing that I managed complete blend into.

I hid in the closet.

It was the only place that I was safe.

Unfortunately I forgot to lock it and I was beaten for breaking the rules.

However my cries of pain were heard by our neighbors.

They knocked on the door as I bit my dad's arm to get away.

One thing about reptiles, our scales can be tough, but we break easily.

I had multiple broken bones.

And I wasn't even three yet!

So I was fortunate to run into our neighbors, the Sanderson's.

I hid behind Mrs. Sanderson.

She was a yellow furred monster with brown eyes with a horn on her head.

Mr. Sanderson was orange with a stub tail.

He was a foot taller than my dad.

Mrs. Sanderson looked at me, patting my head in order to calm me down.

I was whimpering in fear.

Usually I don't get scared easily, but if you knew what my parents were capable of you would be hiding under your bed.

My dad made a grab for me and Mr. Sanderson grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Sanderson growled.

My dad frowned at him.

"It ain't none of your business. My kid did something wrong and I'm punishing him, like any parent would."

Mr. Sanderson looked at me.

I was shaking like a leaf.

"Then why is he shaking?"

My mom stepped up.

"How we punish our child is determined by us."

"He looks like he hadn't eaten in days!" Mrs. Sanderson commented.

She wasn't wrong, that was for sure.

My mom growled at her.

Mrs. Sanderson stood her ground.

I gulped.

I hated seeing my parents mad.

Once they got mad, you might as well start running for your life because they'll possible kill you.

And I've been close to dying several times.

One thing about Mr. Sanderson I learned, he's a cop, and thank god he was able to get there in time.

I might've been dead by the time anyone learned I ever existed.

He handcuffed my dad for child abuse, then my mom.

And after a little investigation, they were charged for drug possession, and for other charges I will not go into.

Mr. Sanderson shoved my dad into the cop car he owned.

My dad looked at me and snarled.

"This is all your fault you little brat. If I ever get out of jail, you'll be the first to get killed."

I winced at my father's words.

My mother growled at me.

I cowered behind Mrs. Sanderson's leg.

The only thing I knew, this was just the beginning of my painful memories."

Mike looked up.

"That's the end of the first chapter." He replied.

"Man, I never knew Randall had such abusive parents." Ricky commented.

"I always wondered why he was so thin, and now I know." Phlegm muttered.

The bell rang for lunch to be over.

They got up and went back to work.

"Come to our place and we'll continue the book." Mike told them.

The gang nodded.


	2. New Family

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Family<p>

Work was over.

Everyone was at Mike and Sulley's place, settling down to read Randall's book.

"We should all take turns reading Randall's book. That way we all get a change what Randall wrote." Charlie suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Celia took the book.

"I'll read this chapter." She replied.

Everyone settled around her.

She took a deep breath and looked at the inside of the book.

"Chapter 2: New Family.

This may not sound like something bad, but the person who brings this up makes me feel guilty about it every time they laugh.

It was two months after my parents were arrested, and I was sent to the orphanage.

If you have ever watch movies or TV shows about orphanages, they got them down to the T.

Orphanages suck.

And once again I was back to being abused.

A lot of kids picked on me.

Mostly two, Tommy, a yellow furred monster with brown eyes, and Johnny, a small blue skinned monster with two arms and four legs with seven eyes and they were both ten.

They hate me!

Why I had no freaking idea.

I scurried up the stairs to get away from them.

"Get back here!" Tommy yelled at me.

God I was so in for it.

The reason why I was being chased was because I accidentally spilt my juice all over him.

It was an accident!

Apparently my apology whimper wasn't enough for them.

Yeah, I still choose not to talk still.

I slammed the wooden door of my new home.

I locked it.

I hid underneath the bed, trying to blend into the floor.

I could hear Tommy slam into my bedroom door.

I cowered in fear.

"Lizard-Boy get your purple scaly butt out here so we can kick it!" Johnny exclaimed.

I hugged my tail, seeking comfort in it.

Let this be over soon, Let this be over soon, I begged to myself.

I curled into the fetal position.

If you know anyone who uses it was a defense mechanism, it would've been called the armadillo.

I suddenly heard the banging on my door seize.

I looked up from by tail, still shaking.

A soft knock was heard on my door.

I buried my head once again.

"Randall?" a soft and feathery voice asked.

The door was knocked on once again.

"Are you okay sweetie?" it asked again.

I whimpered in fear, thinking it was a trap from Tommy and Johnny.

The door opened to reveal Samantha.

Crap. I forgot she had the keys to every door in the orphanage.

Samantha was a pink reptile.

She looked like me, except she couldn't blend or climb walls.

Her fronds were green tipped, her secondary color was purple.

She had bright blue eyes.

She was also British.

She bend down to see me almost fully blended into the floor.

She chuckled lightly, pulling me out.

I cried out in fear, shuddering at her touch.

"Shh, shh, shh," she cooed gently at me.

She cradled me like a new born baby.

She rubbed my stomach, gently.

"Blimey, I think a little certain someone needs a story to help them cope."

I shook my head, scared that she was going to hurt me.

She smiled gently at me.

She sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner.

"You know Randall dear, I feel bad that you won't talk to me. It makes me feel like that you don't like me." She told me, moving the rocking chair back and forth.

I looked at her.

I didn't want to her feel like I didn't like her.

I kinda like her.

She was the first person to show me kindness, other than the Sanderson's.

I grabbed her finger and stuck in my mouth.

It was one of my ways to tell someone I like them, since I was unable to talk.

She looked at me, with a curious look on her face.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

She smiled.

"You know, I had a couple that would love to adopt you. I know I would but caretakers aren't allowed."

She sighed.

I looked at her and whimpered in sympathy.

She looked at me and smiled gently.

"I'm okay dearie. You can be so understanding than Mr. Domingo."

My fronds rose at the mentioning of the menacing looking monster.

Mr. Domingo was a stoutly man, red skinned, dark sinister face, and wicked devil like tail.

He actually reminded me of the devil himself!

He scared me every change he was next to me.

She stroked my fronds.

"Of course Mr. Domingo doesn't appreciate what children have to offer. Like you."

I looked at her.

Slightly curious of what she meant.

"You're always curious about the littlest things. Of course most babies your age are. Yet you're so cautious. I was like you when I was younger. Cautious yet curious. I always had to find what made everything work. I hope once you get adopted you'll come and visit. I love our little talks, even if it's just me talking and you listening."

I yawned.

She smiled sweetly at me.

"Seems like it's time for you to take a nap."

She started humming a soft lullaby.

"I guess your potty training will wait for a little while longer." She replied with an amused purr.

God, I forgot about that.

She smiled gently at him.

"We'll wait till your nap is over." She purred nosing my muzzle with her own.

I yawned once again, my eyes closing in sleep.

I awoke later hearing a scream.

I sat up, whimpering in the dark.

I was in the nursery.

It was a room filled with cribs, a rocking chair, and a diaper changing area.

I had to sleep here till I was three, which was months away.

I was however old enough to get off the crib myself.

I've done it multiple times.

I was about to climb out when Samantha came in.

"I see you're up and about." She smiled.

She picked me up.

And obviously I could feel something in my bladder.

"I see someone needs to go potty." She cooed at me.

I must've been doing the potty dance as they call it.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bathroom.

I noticed the lack of kids in the home.

Probably at school, I thought absently.

I didn't know much about this "school", but I have heard about.

She stood me in front the bathroom door.

"If you do this without any mistakes, you'll get a gold star on your chart and a cookie."

The cookie sounded tempting, but I was focusing on what I'd get if I did do it wrong.

My chart, she was referring to, was the potty training chart.

I'd get gold stars if I do right and get them taken off if I don't.

The other punishment was getting thrown in the chokey.

The chokey was a long narrow closet with big nails in the door, the pointed end on the inside, and broken pipes with steam coming out.

Mr. Domingo usually was the one that threw me in there.

I scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I took my privacy very seriously.

I looked at the toilet.

It seemed so big!

I had to struggle to get on top of it.

It was like climbing a mountain without safety gear.

I managed to reach the top of Mt. Pottyka (I just made that up as joke).

You know that little thing that's supposed to make it easier for monstlings to use the bathroom.

Apparently Samantha put in the wrong one because the moment I sat down, I fell into the toilet.

I almost drowned.

I went down head first.

I started splashing around, trying to get out.

I managed to grab the seat and pull myself out, shaking, coughing, and dripping wet.

I fell on the floor and start bawling.

Samantha came in and saw me dripping wet.

"Oh bloody…" She exclaimed picking me up and sitting me on the sink counter.

She grabbed a pink fluffy towel and rubbed it against me.

"Poor Randy. Did you fall in the potty?" She cooed gently at me.

I whimpered, looking as pathetic as I could.

"Oh, you had a rough day didn't you?"

I whimpered again.

She pulled the towel off of me.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

I nodded my head, my fronds flatting against my head.

"Poor thing, I wouldn't be surprised if you were afraid of water."

She wasn't far from me being afraid of something.

My fear was drowning.

Ever since my parents made be take a bath in scolding water and tried to drown me.

I shivered from the cold water; it was dripping down my back.

She wrapped the towel around me again.

I suddenly remembered the stories of the potty elves some of the kids told me.

The potty elves, I imagined, were little blue skinned monsters with four arms three beady eyes with spike tails, wearing green elf like clothes with pointy ears.

They would grab potty training kids and pull them into the toilet to feast on.

I shuddered at the thought.

Being two at the time, I thought the potty elves were real at the time.

Logic was far from mind.

"I scheduled a meeting with that nice couple I told you about. They'll be here soon." She told me, as I curled into a ball inside the fluffy towel, looking like a pink ball.

She lifted a flap of the towel to see my face.

She smiled at me.

"You wouldn't be trying to hide from me would you?" She said with a small chuckle.

I looked at her.

She pulled me out from my fluffy warm cove.

"Now that you're dry, let's get you into you're best clothes."

Eek I hated my best clothes.

It was a stupid little sailor outfit that parents purposely put on the children because they thought it made their children look "cute".

She sat me down and pulled the stupid white shirt over my head, then she tied the blue ascot around my neck.

I was thrashing the whole time.

I hated it.

"Now Randall dear, it's only for special occasions like this. You want to make a good impression on them don't you?"

I didn't care.

As much as I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to get out of my best clothes more than anything.

A short time later we were in the interview room.

I was put in a booster seat.

I squirmed in it.

I hated interviews.

Everyone I got, the couples made a disgusted look at me and changed their minds.

Just like always.

I was sure this couple would be like the others.

Samantha rubbed the back of my fronds, trying to calm me down.

I was looked at the doorway when the door opened.

I saw two female monsters.

One was a brown furred ten foot monster with light brown hair and blue eyes.

The other was a purple skinned monster with large hazel eyes behind blue glasses, four stubbed legs and a pair of tentacle arms. She was a little more than half the brown furred monster's size.

"Hello Emilia and Cheryal, I see you got my call." Samantha beamed.

I frowned.

They were the couple that was interviewing me?

I slumped in my booster seat.

The purple monster looked at me and smiled.

"And who is this little cutie?" she asked kindly.

"This is Randall, Cheryal. He's the child I told you about." Samantha explained, propping me up.

Cheryal pinched my cheek.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing." She cooed at me.

The brown furred monster that I assumed was Emilia grabbed my other cheek.

They cooed in my face.

As much as I hate to admit it, but I kinda liked the attention they were giving me.

"What's his story?" Emilia asked, letting go of my cheek.

Cheryal did the same.

And thank God!

My cheeks were started to ach.

They sat down around the table.

Samantha told them everything.

My parents, their arrest, everything!

They looked as if they were going to cry after they heard my story.

"Oh you poor little thing!" Emilia cried, hugging me.

I didn't know much about hugs.

Showing affection to others wasn't something my parents taught me.

"We would be happy to adopt him." Cheryal replied.

"Really? Did you hear that Randall? A couple is finally going to adopt you!" Samantha exclaimed.

I stared at them.

Someone wanted to adopt me?

I was pretty much at the bottom of the food chain.

My species was hated by everyone and these people wanted to adopt me?

I didn't know if I should've been excited or shock, maybe both.

All I knew that I was leaving that black hole of misery and thank God too.

"Just look at him. He's so excited he can't confirm what expression he's going to use!" Samantha replied.

She pat my head like I was a pet.

"I'll go get his things." She replied, lifting me up from my booster seat and seating me in Emilia's arms.

I looked at the tall brown furred monster.

She smiled gently at me.

"You're going to love staying with us Randall. And we'll do whatever we can to make sure you'll feel loved and safe."

Love and safe huh?

Maybe my life wasn't as bad as I thought, but I was wrong."

Mike burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! Potty elves? Nearly drowning in the toilet? Man Lizard-boy had a lot of issues." He laughed.

Sulley scowled his friend.

"Now Mike. This is Randall's life. And he was only two at the time. Two year olds don't know many things."

Mike waved it off.

"Don't worry Sul; let's just see how Lizard-Boy's life is really messed up."


	3. First day of school

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First day of school<p>

Celia looked at the book.

"Who's turn to read?" she asked.

George grabbed the book.

"I'll read." He answered, turning to the third chapter.

"Chapter 3: First day of School.

I remember my first day of school.

They say education is important.

I would agree, but the education I got was running and hiding.

Most people who know me think that I'm really tough, but the truth… I'm a coward.

If someone wanted to hurt me, I ran and hid.

I made a cocoon around me to try and shield and protect me.

My adoptive parents, Emilia and Cheryal, who I have been with for a little over four years now, were bursting with excitement.

"Aren't you ready Randall? Your first day of kindergarten. You must be so excited!" Emilia squealed as she wiped my face with a washcloth.

I wasn't as excited as she was.

I was terrified.

I was a month behind all the other kids.

The reason was for a small mishap.

My self-esteem was low enough already.

Emilia and Cheryal tried to raise it, but it just got lower.

I was afraid of how the other kids were going to treat me.

I clutched my tail.

I looked at the stuff bear that they gave when I first arrived.

It, or I that it was a she, was my best friend.

Teddy is what I called her.

I guess my loneliness and anti-sociable life sort of had my mind believe my toys could talk.

It was crazy, I know.

But I never had any friends to socialized with.

I was in my own world.

People thought I was a freak!

I turned my red Slimers cap to where it was on backwards.

I usually wore it like that.

I got the cap from Crystal's older brother, Rhoul.

Rhoul was like Crystal only a little different.

He was yellow, had brown eyes and didn't wear glasses.

He gave me the hat when I was four after watching my first Slimers baseball game.

Ever since I watched their game I became a fan.

I'm not very athletic, but I was put in Gymnastics since I was four.

So I'm very flexible.

She pulled a blue book bag on my scrawny shoulders.

Cheryal grabbed my top right hand.

She pulled me out to their 1972 blue Chevrolet, and sat me in the back seat in a booster seat.

I was still underweight and small for my age, so they made sure that I was protected.

They tried to get me to my supposed weight but I was a very picky eater.

We drove maybe about thirty minutes.

I wouldn't know because I can't estimate time very well back then.

I stared at the big gray building of Monstropolis elementary.

I unbuckled myself as we came to a complete stop and the engine was shut off.

I crawled out of the backseat.

When I looked back at the building, I felt like sardine compared to a whale!

Everything seemed so big since I was so small.

Cheryal grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building.

I was really nervous.

I didn't know anyone.

Not that anyone cared enough to be my friend.

I looked around the school.

It was much bigger than the orphanage and the hospital that Cheryal worked at.

There were lockers, tons of class rooms, and thousands of kids I had never met.

"Just think about it Randall, you'll be learning new things and making new friends." Cheryal told me.

I doubted I was going to make friends.

It's not like I was going to try.

I wanted to make friends but I knew no one was going to.

We stopped at a room.

It was the kindergarten class room.

Cheryal moved me into the room, much to my protest.

I gulped, staring at the many kids my age or older.

I was probably the youngest in the grade.

I hid behind her.

The last thing I need was to be picked on again.

Cheryal stroked the back of my head, or well hat, since my head was covered.

"Scared sweetheart?" she asked me.

I looked at her, shaking.

Of course I was scared!

I'm in a building with monsters ten times my size and I could be snapped like a toothpick!

She pulled me out in front of her.

I was shaking my head.

At my physical state I could've been in critical condition.

I whip around behind her again.

I had enough of being a punching bag.

I didn't want to through it again.

A plump pink skinned monster with four arms, blonde hair and green eyes walked up to us.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Monroe and I'll be your teacher. Welcome to kindergarten." She smiled at me.

Cheryal pushed back to the front of her.

"I'm Cheryal and this is my son, Randall."

I waved gently at her, then tried to get behind Cheryal once again.

Cheryal kept me in front of her.

"My, he's the cutest little thing! Mind if I pinch his cheeks?" Mrs. Monroe asked.

Cheryal shook her head.

Mrs. Monroe pinched my cheeks.

I hated it when people pinched my cheeks.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing." She cooed at me.

I pulled away and tried to get behind my precious mother, who was more like the father of the relationship.

Cheryal kept me in front of her.

"He's a little nervous. It's his first day."

Mrs. Monroe smiled.

"I understand. Every child is afraid of starting school. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't."

No duh lady.

I tried to pull away, but Cheryal had a really strong grip.

"Now there are a few things about Randall, you should know."

Aw crap.

Now I was in for it.

One thing I learned about my adoptive parents, they are SUPER over protective.

"Randall doesn't talk so don't be alarm if he doesn't answer."

I rolled my eyes.

No duh Cheryal, I hadn't said a word to anyone since the first time I talked, and I was all by myself at the time.

"Two) He also has seizures. So don't flick the light switch on and off repeatedly. Don't spray too much air freshener, or put too much stress on him."

And yes you read right.

I have seizures or epilepsy as some call it.

I shall now get a little scientific here, since it is my specialty.

Epilepsy is a brain disorder.

Clumps of my brain neurons function improperly.

Neurons normally generate electrochemical impulses that act on other neurons, glands, and muscles to produce human thoughts, feelings, and actions.

In epilepsy, the normal pattern of neuronal activity becomes disturbed, causing strange sensations, emotions, and behavior, or sometimes convulsions, muscle spasms, and loss of consciousness.

During a seizure, neurons may fire as many as 500 times a second, much faster than normal.

In some people, this happens only occasionally; for others, it may happen up to hundreds of times a day.

For me, it happens occasionally, which mean not quite as often…"

"What's an electro-whatcha call it?" Mike asked.

"Electrochemical impulses, it's like a messenger that sends signals to your brain." Needleman explained.

"Oh." Mike muttered. "You can continue now."

George went back to reading.

"Cheryal pat my head affectionately.

I jerked my head away.

I didn't need to be called a Momma's boy.

I had enough problems as it is.

"He also doesn't eat and sleep very well which can set it off. And watch when he blends."

I rolled my eyes.

She really needed to understand me better.

I'm still trying to complete the newest one I discovered, thin air invisibility.

It was the hardest thing ever master.

Most reptiles only mastered it when they were ten or eleven.

I was six, so I was ahead of the game.

Not bad for being a runt.

Runt is what most people called me because of my small size.

I didn't really like being called that.

It made me small and weak.

I hated that feeling!

To know that everyone think that you can't do anything.

I was going to prove them wrong.

My biological parents, the kids at the orphanage, my adoptive grandparents and uncle, everyone!

Cheryal bend down to my level, a sign that she was going to give me a pep talk.

"Now Randall, sweetie. This will be a great way for you to make friends. You'll learn new things. Emilia will come and pick you up after school is over. Be a good boy and listen to your teacher okay?" Cheryal told me.

I slowly nodded my head.

I was in the morning kindergarten class, which meant I'll be leaving after noon.

She kissed my forehead, then straightened my hat.

"Be good, okay?" she told me.

I nodded.

"Love you." She kissed me.

I kissed her back.

"Now run along and play." She told me.

I nodded, going over to the books.

I put my hat back to where I original had it.

I pulled out one of the complicated books.

I already knew how to read.

I needed something to do when my biological parents were gone.

The book I was reading was Go dogs. Go!

The whole book was about dogs and opposites.

It was quite boring.

I shut the book to look for something more complicating.

I noticed a thicker book near the bottom.

I grabbed it with my lower hands.

I looked at it.

The very hungry caterpillar.

I frowned.

Another pointless book?

I stuck it back onto the book self.

I made a note to bring my own book.

Maybe my personal favorite, Mr. Caterpillar and the journey of metamorphosis.

I sighed and tried to see if I could make friends.

I noticed a red skinned kid with long legs and arms.

He was playing with Lincoln Logs.

I stood behind him, looking at the ground wondering if he'd get mad if I interrupted him.

I decided not to bother him.

I turned around only to trip on Lincoln Log and fall on the kid.

My scales turned to the kid's maroon colored skin.

He looked at me in surprise and anger.

I scurried off of him.

I didn't mean to fall on the kid.

It was a complete accident.

I noticed my scale colors and turned back to my normal purple and blue.

He frowned at me.

I wanted to tell the kid I was sorry, but I was still afraid to talk to people.

"Aren't you going to say I'm sorry?" he grumped.

I nodded.

"Then say it!" he demanded, his yellow eyes flaring.

I flinched at the tone of his voice.

I looked for something that I could use.

I then noticed a stack of letter blocks.

I smiled and spelled out my apology.

He looked at them.

"I can't read." He frowned at me.

My fronds flattened against my head in shame and sadness.

How was I supposed to apologize?

I knew my apology whimper wasn't going to work, spelling and talking was out of the option.

I was out of options.

Before I knew what to expect the kid lifted his head back calling for Mrs. Monroe.

She came over.

"Is something wrong Nick?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"He fell on me!" Nick whined, pointing at me. "And he didn't say he was sorry!"

My fronds flattened further against my head as I whimpered.

She pat my head.

"Now Nick, I'm sure Randall would apologized if he was able to talk…"

"What do you mean Mrs. Monroe?" he asked.

"Randall's mute. He can't talk even if he wanted too."

Well as far as they knew I couldn't talk.

I did an apology smile.

He frowned.

"Just don't do it again." He muttered going back to the building toy.

I nodded.

She clapped her hands loudly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Okay everyone; it's story time!"

All the kids, except me, cheered and ran over to the large circle carpet.

I walked behind slowly.

The whole carpet was covered, except one spot.

I walked over to the spot and sat down.

I stared at the ground, not really wanting to look at the kids' expressions that sat next to me.

"What story should we read today children?" she asked.

Everyone started shouting out random names.

"The Cat in the Hat!"

"No! Hop on Pop!"

"Where the Wild Things Are!"

I covered my earholes.

They were screaming in my ears.

She looked at me gently.

"Do you have a suggestion Randall?" she asked me.

I looked at her and shook my head.

She nodded.

"How about we read Where the Wild Things Are?" she replied, grabbing the book.

Everyone cheered.

I cocked my head, and decided to zone out into my own little world, once again.

I'm not as stupid as people think that we reptilian monsters are, the truth is… We just don't want to answer your stupid questions.

It's really annoying when you tell us something that we already know.

We have feelings too.

Before I knew what was happening, the ground started shaking and the lights started to flicker.

It was an earthquake.

All the other kids were freaking out.

"Calm down everyone, just stay close." She told them.

I guess I must've had a seizure, because I blacked out.

I woke up with the teacher and the school nurse looking at me with concern looks.

I looked around, seeing that everyone was gone.

I burst out crying.

I had no idea what happen or what happened to everyone else.

I was scared.

The school nurse, who was a young woman with black fur and bright brown eyes and painted red claws, wore a white scrub shirt.

She smiled gently at me.

"There, there little one. You just had a seizure during the earthquake, but you're okay now." She comforted.

I must've been shaking, because she pulled me close to Mrs. Monroe.

"I'm going to call his parents and let them know what happened." She told her.

Mrs. Monroe nodded.

"I'm going to have to take him to my office. I want you to educate the other children about his disorder." The nurse told her.

Mrs. Monroe nodded.

"Of course."

The school nurse carried me out of the room and into her office, which was near the cafeteria.

She laid me on one of those beds that she had in separate room.

I laid there, in no mode to object with anything.

"You lay right here and I'll be back to check on you."

I nodded my head and rolled onto my side.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, I saw Emilia carrying me.

I looked around in panic.

She looked at me.

"It's okay Randykins, the school day is over for you. It's already 1:30 and you've been asleep the whole time. I wouldn't be surprise. Every attack you have always made you incredibly sleepy."

Randykins is a nickname, she and Cheryal gave me.

I'm not the type that enjoys nicknames.

But I always end up feeling bad when they act like I hurt them, so I let them do it.

She kissed my forehead and gently sat me in my booster seat, strapping me in.

I yawned.

I looked over next to me to see Teddy.

I grabbed her and held her close to my body.

I really needed her to comfort me.

Emilia smiled and went over to the driver's side.

She started the car and we drove back to the house.

"How was your first at school?" Teddy asked me.

Like I said earlier, I can hear my toys talk.

I smiled.

"Fine, but I got sent to the nurse's office after having a seizure." I told her, making sure Emilia didn't hear anything.

Teddy gave a "Don't worry about it" smile.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

As much as my first day of school sucked, having Teddy always made me feel better."

"Aw," Celia gushed, "He loves his teddy bear. That's so cute."

Mike looked at his girlfriend.

"I thought I was cute." He whimpered.

"Oh Googly," she chuckled hugging him and giving him a kiss.


	4. Meeting My Tormentors

**I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry, but I had a bad case of the worst disease know to authors, writer's block! So here's chapter 4! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Meeting my Tormentors<p>

Needleman grabbed the book.

"I'll read this chapter." He replied, turning the page to the fourth chapter.

He looked at the book.

"Chapter 4: Meeting my Tormentors.

Another painful event in my life was the countless bullies that I had indulged.

I was sitting at the table, finger painting.

It was one of the activities that we had to do.

"Come on children, outside for recess," Mrs. Monroe called.

I sighed and followed the rest of the class outside.

I went over to the swings.

I saw hundreds of other kids playing.

I climbed on one and moved it back and forth to gain momentum.

I closed my eyes as I could feel the wind moving pass me.

I decreased my speed, getting bored.

I jumped off and walked around.

I saw several girl monsters playing double Dutch.

I went pass them.

I couldn't really find anything I wanted to do.

I sat on the grass, staring up at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

I absorbed the soft feeling of the grass.

I suddenly felt something heavy on me.

I cried out in pain and saw a taller brown furred monster with bright brown eyes.

"Watch where ya going shrimp!" he growled at me.

I would've corrected him but the look he was giving me sent chills down my spine.

I nodded, trying to get out from underneath him.

He grabbed me by my throat, lifting me off the ground.

"Whatcha name shrimp?" he snarled at me.

I couldn't answer him, he was choking me.

"Well?" he demanded.

A yellow skinned monster, that looked similar to Cheryal, without the glass and had brown eyes stood behind the brown furred kid, along with a green monster with one eye with bat wings that wears a blue baseball hat was beside him.

The yellow skinned monsters name was Skeeter, I later learned.

"Bruno!" A deep male voice called.

Bruno dropped me as I gasped for air.

I was holding my chest, hunched over.

I was coughing, somewhat vomiting saliva on the ground.

A large muscular green skinned monster with seven eyes and four arms walked up to us.

"Get up reptile." He snarled at me.

I tried to stand up, my legs shaking like jello.

The adult monster grabbed me and stood me up. I was shaking.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"That kid," Bruno started pointing at me, "Tripped me and started to try and get me to fight him."

"Yea, fight him," the green monster echoed.

"Shut up Rico." Bruno told the green monster, who I assumed was Rico.

"It's true Mr. Slugworth. We were standing her the whole time." The yellow skinned monster answered, backing his friend up.

I shook my head. This kid was not going to put the blame on me. I didn't even do anything!

I was six and this kid was like, what? Ten? Eleven?

"Excuse me? Is something wrong here, Mr. Slugworth?" Mrs. Monroe asked, walking up.

"Nothing wrong Mrs. Monroe, I'm handling it. I was just about to give this reptile detention."

My eyes widen. Detention? I didn't even know what that was. And I don't think I wanted to know.

"He's only six. And he didn't do anything wrong. I was watching the whole time." She defended me. "If anyone should get in trouble I should say it would be Bruno and his friends."

Mr. Slugworth looked at the three boys.

"I see." He grabbed the three boys.

The three boys glared at me.

"You'll pay kid. Your life is going to be a living nightmare." Bruno growled at me.

Mr. Slugworth walked off with them.

That day I had met my bullies, my tormenters."

Lanky flinched.

"Man, I never thought Randall was picked on as a kid."

"None of us did. Randall's early life was Hell. Poor guy." Claws replied.


	5. Meeting Fungus

**Sorry for the long wait people! I've had school, babysitting, working on other stories, so sorry for the long wait and here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Meeting Fungus<p>

Charlie took the book.

"I'll read this time," he replied, flipping the book to the fifth chapter.

He cleared his throat.

"Chapter 5: Meeting Fungus.

Now this wasn't so bad either. More like a bittersweet moment actually.

It was after school, and I had just begun to walk home by myself.

Bruno, Rico, and Skeeter were chasing me.

We were running through an ally way.

I was climbing on the brick walls, trying to get them off of my tail. I was in for a serious beating.

Ever since I met them they had been beating me to a pulp.

Rico flew in front of me, causing me to stumble and crash into the garbage cans.

He grabbed me by my tail. He threw me on the ground, slamming his foot on my back.

I squealed in pain.

Bruno cracked his knuckles. An evil smirk on his face.

"Time for the baby to get his daily dose of butt whooping's."

I cowered.

Skeeter prompted me up, holding my arms back, unable to fight back.

"Don't worry runt. This will only hurt… a lot!"

Bruno started punching me over and over again.

He grabbed my fronds and yanked my head back, punching me in the jaw, then the eye.

I fell to my knees, crying in pain. I fell on the ground curling into a ball.

All three of my bullies started beating me senseless.

I placed my top hands over my head, crying and whimpering in pain.

"Say your prayers Lizard boy," Bruno growled at me, preparing to give me one last blow to the head.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see a red monster with chicken legs, wearing thick three eyed glasses and a blue baseball hat.

He had a rock in his hand, tossing and catching it.

Bruno, Skeeter, and Rico started laughing.

"Seriously Funk? You're going to defend this wimp?" Bruno chuckled.

Funk shook his head.

"I'll give you till the count of three before I throw this at you and leave him alone." His eyes narrowed darkly.

Skeeter snorted.

Funk raised his arm, aiming the rock.

"Fine we'll go. You're just lucky that we decided not to pound you." Bruno replied, turning to leave.

The red skinned monster went up to me as my bullies left.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, helping me up.

My knees were shaking as I held on him for balance.

I collapsed, blacking out.

I awoke later in a bed, but it wasn't my bed.

I sat up in panic looking around.

The kid was looking at me, a wet washcloth in his hand.

He smiled at me.

"Oh good, you're awake! I know I should've taken you home, but I didn't know where you lived so I brought you to my house. I took care of most of your injuries. I hope you don't mind, I also brought you some lemonade, if you're allergic to lemons or can't have sugar I'm really sorry, I can take it back-"

He rambled on and on.

I just stared at the kid and finally I put my hands on his mouth, shutting him up.

I was shaking. My brain wasn't functioning as fast as he expected it too.

I pulled my hands back.

He gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. I tend to ramble a bit." He chuckled.

I just sat there. I didn't even know this kid. Yet he's playing nursemaid with me.

He fluffed the pillow behind me and laid me down.

"You should rest. Do you know your phone number? I can call your parents so they worry about you."

I nodded my head slowly. My mind still fuzzy.

He started laughing.

I tilt my head to the side.

"I don't mean to startle you, but I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Fungus Oz. And you are?" Fungus asked me.

I looked down.

I was still too scared to speak to anyone.

He lifted my head up.

"Are you mute? Because I'm really sorry…"

I cut him off again.

I shook my head.

"I'm R-Randall." I quivered. It was the first time I had ever spoken to anyone.

He smiled.

"Randall. I like that name. It suits you. So what's your number? Your parents must be really worried right now."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember.

"Uh… 376-824-9978." I replied, opening my eyes.

He wrote my parents' number on a piece of paper.

"Okay, I'll call them. You rest." He told me heading towards the door.

"W-wait a minute! What about your parents? Aren't they going to be mad that you're helping me?" I asked, worried.

He started laughing.

"Of course not! My parents don't mind at all. They're at work."

"Y-you're all alone here?" I squeaked.

Being as young as I was, my adoptive parents never let me be alone in the house, even for a moment.

And my uncle Rhoul had been watching these cop shows lately. He would sit me on the couch to watch them with him giving me nightmares for months.

"I've been able to stay home alone since the beginning of school. You'll understand once you're older, Ran."

My frond rose as I heard the shorten version of my name.

Only Uncle Rhoul called me Ran.

"I'll be back in a minute." Fungus told me, leaving the room.

I sighed as I curled under his blanket.

I sat up, my muscles screaming for me to move around. I got out of his bed and walked around. I could feel the air moving through my fronds. I lifted my top arms and pat my head, not feeling my hat. I looked around for it. I've never taken my hat off, except for bed or taking a bath.

I started rampaging throw his stuff. I didn't mean to go through his stuff without his permission but I needed my hat! I was on the verge of panic.

"My hat. Where's my hat?" I commented to myself, checking under his bed.

Fungus came back in and I tackled him.

"Where's my hat at?" I demanded, getting in his face.

"Y-you're hat?" he stammered.

"Yes my hat! Where is it? What did you do to it?"

He gave me a gentle smile and lifted me off of him.

He pulled my hat out from behind him and sat it on my head.

"I was washing it while you were resting. It was so dirty I thought I should wash it. I didn't think you would go nuts over it being gone. I'm sorry if I worried you like that."

I looked at his room that I had torn apart.

"Um… Sorry for destroying your room. I'll help clean it up since it's my fault."

He looked around seeing his room a mess.

"Sorry," I apologized again.

He sighed. "It's okay."

After we cleaned his room, he sat me back on his bed.

"You should really rest. Your parents should be here any moment."

I yawned. Rest did sound like a very good thing.

He picked me up.

"You know you're surprisingly light for a four year old." He told me.

My eyes widen. He did not just call me a four year old. I glared at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not four! I'm six! Six! Didn't your parents' tell you not to judge a book by its covers?" I continued to ramble on. I was so upset I didn't bother paying attention to what I was saying. To be honest… It never felt so good to let my anger out.

I usually bottle up my emotions…I still do to this very day, but that's not the point.

He just sat in silence as I continued to go on. I was so engrossed in my rant I didn't notice my parent's come in.

"Well lookie here Cheryal," a voice interrupted me.

I turned around to snap at the person to stare at my parent's legs/stomach. I looked up to see them with my parents.

"Mommies!" I squawked. I cowered under their looks.

They had an amused smile on their faces.

"It seems that our little Randy finally learned how to talk." Emilia replied, picking me up.

"As it seems. I'm surprised his vocal cords are so strong for someone who hasn't spoken over six years." Cheryal mused.

I gulped. "Y-you're not angry… are you?"

They laughed at my question. It was the kinda laugh of amusement that they usually gave me when I said something funny instead of spite like the kids at school would do… and my biological parents. It usually surprised me when they laughed like that.

My paranoia softened and finally subsided as Emilia kissed my forehead. To answer your questions… no I'm not a Mama's boy, as much as my Uncle would like to tease me about it, I'm not.

"Still a little paranoid my little Honeysuckle?" Emilia asked.

Honeysuckle was a nickname that Emilia gave me.

Because it was her favorite flower. (She was really big on gardening)

And 2) Because I would play in the honeysuckle patch as a kid.

And for some strange reason… I kinda devolved a liking to the scent of honeysuckles. Before I could satisfied her with an answer, Cheryal interrupted.

"Well thank you Fungus for watching over our son. You don't know how worried we were when he didn't come home. If you would like come over sometime that would be great."

Fungus smiled.

"I-I-I-I would like that. Th-th-th-thank M-m-m-Mrs. Boggs." He stuttered. He turned to look at me and gave me a dorky smile. "See you around Randall."

I gave a curt nod.

"Good bye Fungus and thank you again." Cheryal replied as we walked out.

As Emilia strapped me in my booster seat, telling me how proud she was that I actually made a friend… though I didn't count him as friend, more of an annoying acquaintance.

"Just thing Randy honey, soon you two will be playing all the time. Won't that be fun?" She asked me.

I just looked down, not wanting to say anything. I was sorta antisocial… okay scratch that… I_ was_ antisocial. I didn't like going outside much, except when I was gardening with Emilia. And I didn't like talking to people, unless I had to.

I looked at Fungus's house to see him smile at me and wave good bye as Emilia shut the door. I guess it didn't hurt to say that I did kinda have a friend.

Maybe."

"So that's how Randall met Fungus…" Smitty mused.

"I always thought they met in scaring school…." Lanky replied, as he took the book.

Everyone nodded.

"I guess there was more to Randall than we thought." Sulley replied as everyone murmured in agreement.


	6. A Night with Uncle Rhoul

Chapter 6: A Night with Uncle Rhoul

The gang continued to work, randomly casting glances at Randall, who was too busy working then to notice their glances. They couldn't believe that he, the fearest monster in the factory… was once a little kid that used to be picked on all the time.

Randall leaned against the side of his desk and breathed heavily.

"Coffee," he demanded to his three eyed assistant who took off running.

Fungus came back with a cup of coffee and handed it to Randall. The lizard monster took a sip and his shoulders sagged, seeming more relaxed until… the bell rang for lunch.

As usual Randall and Fungus were nowhere in sight… which suit the others fine.

Lankey grabbed the book.

"I'll read for this chapter." He announced as everyone had sat down at the table.

"Chapter 6: A night with Uncle Rhoul.

My uncle Rhoul who is Cheryal's older brother was… well let's just say that he wasn't the best role model around. Uncle Rhoul was a con-artist. He looked exactly like Cheryal, except he was yellow, and didn't wear glasses, and he had brown eyes and he was a guy. But other than that you could tell they were family.

When I was seven he was left in charge of babysitting me, without anyone there, which made my parents even more worried. We were standing in the living room. Emilia and Cheryal were both dressed up for a romantic night out. They were giving Uncle Rhoul rules on how to take care of me.

"Now Randall is to be in bed at 9:30 and no later on Fridays and Saturdays. You need to make dinner and no junk food! Make sure he has a b-a-t-h…" Emilia replied.

"A bath?" Rhoul echoed.

"Don't say that word!" Cheryal hissed at him.

I started freaking out. I hated baths! It was like a miniature pond in your house waiting for you to be drowned in. Emilia picked me up and tried to calm me down.

"Randy honey it'll be okay. You're not getting a bath, no, no." she cooed.

I didn't listen. I too busy freaking out. Rhoul smirked and came up to me with a five dollar bill.

"Here kid, if you stop you'll get five dollars."

I stopped my tantrum to see the money in his tentacle. I took the money in my chubby fingers. I wasn't going to pass up a chance to get five bucks!

"Put me down!" I exclaimed.

They sat me down and I placed the five dollars in my piggy bank. Cheryal patted my head and fixed my hat.

"Well I think you should have everything under control. And you better listen to the rules Rhoul!" Emilia replied.

Uncle Rhoul nodded.

"No sweat. Me and Little Ran will have a great time, won't we kid?"

"Yea… sure…" I replied, a little busy with Teddy.

Emilia and Crystal kissed my cheeks and walked out the door. Uncle Rhoul shut it and turned around to smile at me.

"And we are on our own!" he cheered.

I didn't really care. I fixed my hat as Uncle Rhoul picked me up.

"Alright kid. Time for some Friday night fun!"

"Like a movie?" I asked.

Uncle Rhoul laughed and patted my head. I gave him a curious look.

"Kid you are correct! Tonight is horror movie night on channel 27, and we are going to have the best night ever!"

"But Mommy said…" I began. He cut me off. A wide grin on his face. Cheryal never liked that grin. I never knew why until now.

"Randall, forget what they said. This is a guys' night. And as your babysitter and your uncle I can say that we don't have to listen to the rules!"

"But aren't rules meant to be followed?"

"Heck no! Ran, rules are meant to be broken. That's why we have them." He told me as he sat me on the couch. "Your moms are the type of monsters who follow the rules, we the men of the house don't have to follow them."

"But Mommy Cheryal said…"

"Forget about what Cheryal and Emilia said." He wrapped a tentacle around me showing me a ten dollar bill, "If you don't repeat anything about tonight I'll give ya ten bucks."

I stared at the money.

"Emilia said bribery is wrong… but you taught me never to let money go by." I answered taking the money.

Uncle Rhoul smiled.

"I'm proud of ya kid. Now what you like for dinner? Pizza? Ice Cream? You're choice."

I grinned. Normally I would never get to choice what was for dinner because Emilia and Cheryal made sure that I was getting all the nutrients I needed by having me eat plenty of vegetables which I still hate to this very day.

"Pizza!"

"Pizza it is kid. What do you want? Meat lovers? Pepperoni? Cheese? You name it, I'll order it."

"Pepperoni." I answered.

If you all must know… I am a carnivore. I need my meat. I don't have sharp teeth for chewing a salad. Uncle Rhoul ordered the pizza as I sat on the couch. I was playing with Teddy, casually looking at Uncle Rhoul who was pulling out the TV trays, which Emilia and Cheryal refuse to use. Emilia and Cheryal were the type of parents who valued family time, especially at Dinner.

"We aren't going to eat at the table?" I asked. I was so used to eating at the table… it was like I had entered into an unfamiliar area.

"We won't be able to watch the marathon if we're in the kitchen Randall. Trust your ole Uncle Rhoul."

I nodded then looked at Teddy. And she gave me a questionable, nudging look. I looked back at Uncle Rhoul and held Teddy up.

"Teddy wants to watch the movies and eat Pizza with us too." I told him.

"I guess she can kid."

I smiled as I sat Teddy next to me. I couldn't see over the TV tray and I pointed it out to Uncle Rhoul who had pulled out my booster seat and sat me in it. The movies had started playing. The first movie was one of the classics… The Blob.

I was shaking the whole time and I screamed every time the blob at someone. I was clutching Teddy. Uncle Rhoul was laughing.

"Kid calm down it's not real. It's just a movie." He told me as it ended. Then the door knocked and I let out a scream. "Ran that was just someone at the door."

He stood up and went over to the door. I was hiding behind a pillow that was on the couch. I let out a sigh of relief knowing it was only the pizza guy. Uncle Rhoul had come back to the couch and sat the pizza in front of me.

As I started eating Uncle Rhoul started to grin. He looked at me and I stared at him.

"Kid, let's go for a night out!"

I looked at the clock and pointed it at it.

"But bedtime-" I started.

"Bedtime on the weekends? Kid you need to get out more!" He stated, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

Me and Teddy looked at each other as Uncle Rhoul sat me in the front seat.

"Uncle Rhoul!" I whined.

"Don't worry kid! This is guys' night! We are gonna to party!"

Party? All I wanted to do was go to bed. I looked out the window to see that we were at a night club. Uncle Rhoul pulled me out and walked in.

I stared wide eye as Uncle Rhoul sat me on a stool next to a counter. I've never been in a nightclub before, especially when it was close to bedtime. I had grabbed Uncle Rhoul's tentacle before he could go anywhere.

"Uncle Rhoul… why are we here?"

"To have the time of our lives kid!"

"Like bedtime?"

"No." He answered. "Not like bedtime, to have fun!"

I stared at him. My idea of fun was playing with my toys, not going to a club, whatever that was.

"But I just want to go to bed." I complained.

"No time to sleep kid! Let's get our party on!" He exclaimed. "Now let's get some girls attentions."

I looked at him in disgust. I was at that age where I thought girls were 'yucky' and had cooties. He took my hand and led me over to a group of beautiful women.

"Play along kid." He whispered to me.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Hello ladies." He smiled.

They greeted him also and looked down at me. I hid behind him. I hated having people staring at me.

"Who's this little guy?"

"This is my son Randall. I adopted him a few years ago."

I looked up at him. Son? He was going to have me to act like his son? If Emilia and Cheryal found out they would kill him. I just shrunk behind him. Did he have to do this? I don't normally like being the center of attention.

"Aw… poor thing…" one of the girls replied.

"He came from a broken home. But out of the goodness of my heart, I had decided to take the little tyke home and raise him as my own."

"Your wife must be surprised."

"I'm a single parent."

That did it. All the girls started swooning over my uncle and me. For the love of my parents… why did Uncle Rhoul have to do this? I saw a larger monster come up and growl at me. I shrank and clutched onto Rhoul for protection.

"Uncle Rhoul I want to go home." I whined to him, pulling on his arm.

He didn't hear me. No one heard me. I pouted. I looked around nervously and started pushing my way through the crowd. I tried my best not to look at the adults. I bumped into a green skinned woman. I looked at her.

"Aw… does a wittle someone need a bedtime story read to him?" She sneered, laughing her smoked breath into my face. I started coughing. I stepped back. Now I was terrified. I took off running and felt a hand grabbed me. I started crying.

"Randy sweetie… it's okay honey."

I looked up to see Cheryal. I ran up to her and hugged her. I was so terrified!

"Mommy!"

"Randall what are you doing here? And where is your uncle at?" She asked.

I looked up at her and wiped the tears out of my eyes and pointed to where I came from.

"H-h-he's talking t-t-to some girls…" I told her.

Her face curled into anger. She sat me down and took my hand in her tentacle. She started dragging me towards Uncle Rhoul.

"Rhoul Matthew Boggs!" She yelled. My fronds flattened against my head. I yawned. I was tired and I knew that Cheryal was going to yell at Uncle Rhoul. She had picked me up me and went over to him. He gave her a weak smile and took several steps back.

"Hey sis… What are you doing here?"

"I would be asking you the same. Now what are you doing here and why isn't Randall in bed?"

"Um… long story Sis?"

"Long story?"

She growled at him and grabbed him.

"We are heading home. Emilia! Emilia!"

Emilia came around and saw Rhoul and me.

"I knew it." She growled. "Rhoul Boggs… When we get home and Randall is put to bed, I'm killing you."

"Now Emilia…"

"Don't 'now Emilia' me! My son is supposed to be asleep! I swear when I get my hands on you…"

"Let's save that for after our little Ray-Ray is in his bed." Cheryal replied.

I had my head resting on her shoulder. I was already more than half-way asleep. We started walking out. Cheryal put me in the car and buckled me in. I probably slept for a good while when I heard the car door open. I opened my eyes to see that we were home. Emilia picked me up and took me inside and upstairs to my room. I was glad that I didn't have to take bath. (Cue shudder) Emilia laid me in my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep tight Randall."

"Mommy… What's gonna happen to Uncle Rhoul?" I asked sleepily, yawning.

"He's going to be in big trouble."

I curled closer to my pillow.

"Like a beating?" I asked.

"I don't… I think we'll talk about that when you're older. Okay?"

I nodded and pulled Teddy closer to me.

"Don't hurt him too much mommy… " I told her.

"I won't." she promised, kissing my forehead. "I'll just hurt him till he learned his lesson.""

"His Uncle took him to a club? What is wrong with him?" Celia asked.

"Well one thing for sure, Randall wasn't kidding about his parents being overprotective." Ricky replied.

"I can see how that would be traumatizing, watching a horror movie, then going to a club with unknown monsters and being scared to death. Randall sure went through a lot." Sulley replied.

The bell rang and everyone stood up and went back to work.


	7. Meeting Cheyenne Wags

Chapter 7: Meeting Cheyenne Wags

After work everyone had again met at Sulley's and Mike's apartment. They were almost caught by Randall at some point during work. They were glad that Fungus had come in when he did, and guided the lizard monster somewhere else. Bud 'Lucky' had taken the book.

"After a month of Uncle Rhoul's babysitting disaster, the school went on a camping fieldtrip. Oh what fun? Of course it took Emilia and Cheryal a long time to be persuaded by Fungus to let me go and that we would be watching me the whole time. Reluctantly they agreed, before going over rules and other things and that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Fungus or a teacher.

Me and Fungus was sitting together on the bus. He was talking about something, but I was focusing on something to not hear him.

"Uh Randall? Hello? Randall?" He asked, knocking on my head.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise, putting my top hands over my head. "Fungus? What is it?"

"You weren't even listening!" He scowled at me.

"Sorry… I was too busy thinking…" I trailed off.

"Don't sweat it. Now why don't you tell your best buddy, what's on your mind?"

He put an arm around me. I know he was trying to comfort me, and get my mind off what I was thinking about. He was like a big brother to me. A geeky older brother, but a brother nonetheless.

"It's…. It's that… it's my first time staying a whole a weekend away from Mommy Cheryal and Mommy Emilia…"

"And you're scared?"

I looked at him and nodded. He could always read my mind… it was freaky. He smiled gently at me and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole step of the way. If Bruno, Skeeter and Rico try anything I'll give them a good licking."

I smirked. Oh Fungus. He tries so hard to prove that he's tougher than he looks. I couldn't help lean against him.

"I know Funk. But you and I both know that without each other they'll clobber us. Me especially."

"I don't see why you don't tell your parents…"

"I can handle this!" I paused. "I'm sure that it's because they come from a bad home… I did too when I was really, really little…"

"Now Ran, you can't expect…"

"But it's logical Fungus! Just look at the facts!" I told him.

"Okay, okay, no reason to be so huffy." He laughed. "You just worried about not getting beat up this weekend."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? What if…"

"Don't worry your little capped head. I'm the oldest and I promised Emilia and Cheryal that I would look after you. You know we'll be sharing a tent together."

"Okay, I won't worry about it anymore."

The bus came to a stop and I looked out to see that were at a camp site. I looked at it in wonder. I had never been to a camp site let alone been outside Monstropolis before. It was so… unique. The trees, the dirt… Okay I've dirt before, but it was only visible in Emilia's garden. The flowers were different too. I've seen many flowers, but the ones there were different.

"Okay everyone, off the bus!" One of the teachers replied.

I looked up in surprise and watched everyone got off the bus. Me and Fungus were the last ones off. When I got off I had accidently bumped into a skinny brown furred female monster. She had beautiful brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and sneakers.

"S-s-sorry…" I stammered.

She looked at me kindly and gave me a gentle smile. She walked off without another word. I took a hold of Fungus's arm and jerked on it.

"Fungus… who was that girl?"

"Her? That's Cheyenne Wags, she's a sixth grader. Not very popular, but she's very defiant."

"Wow…"

After everyone had their tents sit up all the other kids had went off and played. I was sitting with Fungus under a tree, attending to Teddy.

"Fungus… about that girl… how come we've never seen her before?"

"She just moved from Screamattle. She's an only child. I don't know much about other than that."

"An only child…" I echoed.

He nodded. I started shivering. He helped me up.

"Come on. Let's get you inside before you get sick." He told me, guiding me into one of the tents.

I followed him without protest. I don't know why I was so transfixed on her. Was it because she was new? Or was it because that I felt some connection between her and me? I didn't have an idea. Fungus had pulled a blanket over me. I had wrapped another blanket around Teddy.

"Thank you," she smiled at me.

"You're welcome Teddy."

"You and that Teddy bear." Fungus chuckled.

I took my pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the head, causing his glasses to turn sideway.

"Nice hit." He grumbled at me.

"Don't make fun of Teddy." I stated to him.

"Okay lesson learned. Don't come between you and your Teddy bear. Noted. Ow… you got a good arm, you know that right?"

I smirked at him. Without warning a pillow smacked me upside the head. I fell over. I looked up to see Fungus grinning at me with a pillow in his hands. I glared at him.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Well game on!" I smiled, taking my own pillow and whacking him with it.

Our pillow fight probably lasted a good hour before we had landed on the ground panting.

"Draw?" He asked.

"Draw." I agreed.

I stood up, fixing my sleeping bag and my pillow. I'm a perfectionist, okay? If it's not neat and clean, I get a little upset. I sat teddy on the pillow, adjusting her a bit.

"You're a perfectionist, aren't you?"

"What's that?"

"A perfectionist is someone who has to make sure everything is in order, neat and clean and that everything has to done a certain way, right?"

"Yes… but I don't see…"

"What's your room like?" He asked.

"Uh… neat and clean, everything where it's supposed to be."

"You're a perfectionist."

"Okay… I don't see why you have to tell me that…"

"Sorry, I just sorta had assumed."

"Okay, can we go out looking at the scenery? I've never been in the woods before."

"Hmm… I don't know…" Fungus staled, a smirk on his face.

"Please?" I begged, batting my eyes innocently, "I really want to see it."

"Okay. There's a creek not far from here, we can go there and come back."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, running out.

He laughed as he followed me. He's always seems to know just what do, when I don't. I was looking at all the plants, taking mental notes as I studied the plants. I have a photographic memory. I saw on particular flower that caught my attention. It was a bright blue, with red stripes. I was thinking about picking it when Fungus was yelling at me.

"Randall, look out!"

Before I could turn, I felt two hands push me. I turned my head to look at the perpetrator, only to have my head shoved into the mud.

"Well, I didn't think Randy boy liked flowers, but guess I was wrong," A voice sneered.

I gulped. I felt someone peel my hat off and grabbed my fronds and jerked my head up.

"Ah…" I whimpered.

"Let him go!" Fungus growled.

"Back off six eyes! He is mine." Bruno growled.

I heard a thud.

"Ow! Who threw that rock at me?" Bruno demanded, letting me go.

I scurried over to Fungus, hiding behind him. I looked to see it was the girl that I bumped into. I blushed. She had another rock in her paw, tossing it in the air and catching it.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Bat breath?"

"Why don't you make me Fuzz rug?"

"I don't make monkeys I train them."

I giggled. Bruno glared at me, causing me to cower. The girl smiled and turned back to him. She threw the rock at him again, hitting him square in the forehead. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I looked at Fungus to see that he was smirking, shaking, but smirking nonetheless. I was clinging onto Fungus's arm, admiring her. She was so pretty. Her sweet brown eyes, the flowing motion of her fur as it moved…

Was I in love? I didn't know. Possibly a crush? I didn't know that either. I never felt this way before. Fungus cast a glance at me and gave me a knowing smile.

"Yea well you… you… you're an ugly girl!"

"And you're a pea-brain who has to ride the short bus!"

"Yea? Well… well… you're stupid!"

"Look who's talking pig!"

"Scape eater!"

"Human pet!"

"Tomboy!

"You make your weenie with yo mama's toe jam!"

"And you bob apples in the toilet and you like it!"

"At least I don't smell like a human!"

Bruno and his gang gasped.

"What did you just call me?" He growled.

"Ya heard me Skunkzilla. You're a human pet, and if I catch ya being mean to the kid again and I'll skin ya. Now get out of my sight." She growled.

"Fine, but I'll be back Warthog face."

"Count on it pee drinking crab-face." She shot.

Bruno and his gang took off. The girl smirked as she watched them leave. She turned to me and Fungus and bend down to where she at my level, just like how my parents would do when they needed to talk to me. I blushed deeper, trying to blend so she didn't have to see me.

"Whoa there kid," She replied, grabbing my arm before I fully turned invisible. "Don't disappear on me yet. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Watch ya name kid?"

"R-R-Randall…" I replied shyly.

"Nice ta meet ya Randall. I'm Cheyenne." She told me.

I looked at her and she looked at me, like she was staring at me. I felt a little cautious and shrunk.

"Fascinating…" she muttered, pulling me close, "I'm actually meeting a reptile for the first time! This is so awesome! I've always wanted to meet a reptile! You guys are so fascinating! The way you can blend or climb walls… Your awesome scales… oh what it's like?"

I just looked at Fungus who shrugged at me.

"I-I…" I stammered.

She batted her eyes at me and I think I fainted. I don't remember because I woke up in my tent. I sat up to see Fungus reading a book.

"Oh Fungus… what happened?"

"You fainted."

"What? I Randall Jonathon Boggs does not faint!" I snapped at him.

"Well you did." Fungus told me.

I sighed. Great my first camping tripped caused me to meet a girl and blow it and get beat up at the same time. You'd think nothing could've gotten worst after that, but you were wrong."

"Aw… his very first crush! How adorable!" Celia exclaimed.

"Ha! Dude got his butt saved by a girl!" Mike laughed.

"Now Mike, Randall was seven when this happened, I'm sure he didn't about the girl/boy thing." Sulley told him.

"Whatever Sul, but this gold." Mike grinned looking at the book.


	8. The Assault

Chapter 8: The Assault

Ranft had taken the book, turning to the next chapter.

"I got this one, Chapter 8, the Assault.

When I was nine, Fungus had promised me a day out for some video games. Now normally on my summer vacations I would be in my room working on some mechanical projects. It was the last day of school and just as the bell rang everyone ran out.

"All right!" Cheyenne cheered. "No more Homework, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks!"

She had picked me up and placed me on her shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh as she marched around. She was singing a song that she had come up for us. Since we've met, she had chosen to hang out with us, us! Of all the monsters in the world! I rested my head on hers, listening to her sing. It was so beautiful. So passionate. I couldn't sing a note and listening to her sing always broke my heart.

"Don't fall asleep yet Ran! We still have a lot of fun to do!" She laughed.

She sat me down and took my hand into her paw. Fungus winked at me and I flattened my fronds in embarrassment. She dragged us to the Arcade. I've never been to it, but from what Fungus told me, it was lots of fun. She stopped us as we were half way there.

"Excuse me boys, but I gotta go to the girls room." She told us.

I was balancing myself on the curb. I noticed something in a store window and ran over to it. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! They have it!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Have what?" Fungus asked as he walked up next to me.

"What do you think? The scream-maker 3000! Oh what I would to take that baby apart and put it back together!" I replied.

The Scream-Maker 3000 was a shaped like a coffee-maker, but made like a mini scream when you scare a toy human in it and it records how good your scares were. I've been collecting money from my birthdays, holidays and whatever I could in the furniture to save up for it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him.

"You my friend, are a Grade-A geek, you know that right."

"I don't care! Fungus you don't know how long I've hidden what my true career choice was! I want to be a scarer! I don't want to be anything else!" I told him, staring at the toy. "This could change my life…"

"Randall, you're a reptile. The odds are a million to one for you to get a job at a scare factory. You know that. How many times have you calculated that problem in your head?"

"4 million, 5 hundred 67, and 9 times." I replied casually.

"Gees! How do you know all that?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be a prodigy, remember?"

"Right." He muttered.

Sudden I heard a sound that was all too familiar. The ice cream truck melody. My fronds raised and I turned my head. I tucked on Fungus's arm.

"Fungus… ya hear that?"

"How could I not? It's the ice cream truck! Randall, it's time for me to get you that ice cream cone I promised you!" He told me taking my hand and pulling me over to the truck.

My eyes widen in excitement. I never had a chance to eat ice cream. Emilia and Cheryal never let me had any because I was too sickly and it could worsen my immune system. And yes ya heard me right. See I'm a sickly kid with a lot of health issues. Pneumonia was the worst that I gotten, almost killed me.

"You ready Ran?"

I nodded, to excited to speak. The ice cream monster opened his window and smiled down at us. He was a tall monster, almost as tall as Emilia, with mean looking brown eyes and dark brown furn. He smiled down at us.

"What can I do for you kids today?" He asked.

"Two drumsticks please." Fungus requested.

The monster handed us the ice cream. At the time I felt someone watching me and I looked up to see the monster looking at me, like he was admiring me. I felt a little creeped out and hide behind Fungus. He was just watching me and I felt worried. Something in my gut told me not to trust him.

"Fungus…" I whimpered.

"How would you kids like a tour of my ice cream truck?" he asked.

"Fungus I don't want too…" I whimpered.

"Are you crazy Ran? Haven't you ever wanted to see inside and ice cream truck?"

I shook my head. I had a really bad feeling and I didn't trust this guy. I knew what was out in the world. The dangers, the wrong doings, and I knew this was going to be one of them. Fungus had pulled me into the truck, I tried to pull away, but Fungus was too strong. I hate being too weak not fight back. He pulled me in and started looking around.

"Fungus…" I whimpered.

"Um… where's all ice cream at?" He asked the monster.

When he turned around the monster was shutting the door. I ran over and banged on the door.

"Let us out! Let us out! Let us out!" I demanded, banging on the door.

Fungus was doing the same. I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have done this! I heard the motor start and I sunk to the ground, crying. It was too late. Fungus was sitting next to me.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at him. "You had to go in and drag me with you and now we're stuck in here! It's all your fault! I told you we shouldn't do it and you didn't listen! You're supposed to be the oldest! The responsible one and you failed! I hate you!"

I went over to the farthest side of the van and hugged my body. It was getting cold. I sneezed. Stupid Fungus. Getting us kidnapped. I wasn't happy with him. I sneezed again. Great I was getting sick again and it was all his fault. I reached to fix my hat and I didn't feel it. I started freaking out and searched around for it. It was gone! I tackled him.

"You made me lose my hat!" I snarled.

"I-I-I-I…." he stuttered.

I slammed him against the wall. I wasn't happy with him. I lost my hat, I wasn't going to see my parents or Teddy and I may never get home again. I growled and let him go. I didn't have the strength to beat him up, let along stand. I fell over and curled into a ball to warm up. I sneezed.

"I-I-I'm sorry Randall. Y-y-you're right… a-and now thank t-to me… you're get s-sick. I'm sorry." He apologized.

He pulled me close and tried to warm me up. I sneezed again. I ended up falling asleep. I remember waking up with Fungus carrying me in to whatever we were heading. I whimpered as I held onto him, too sick to make a comment. The monster had dragged us into a warehouse I later learned. He had thrown us in the basement and stood in front of the door, blocking our way out.

"Wh-wh-what do y-you want w-with us?" Fungus asked.

"I have my reasons, but it's your little friend I want."

"R-R-Randall? H-h-he's only a little kid!" Fungus exclaimed, pulling me tighter, trying to protect me from whatever the monster had in mind.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him. As long as you do as I say and when I say it. Got it?" the monster growled.

Fungus nodded.

"S-s-sir? R-R-Randall's a-a-a very s-s-sickly child…"

As if on cue I started coughing roughly, my body shaking and heaving with each cough. Fungus had pulled me close, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"Great, this will be perfect." He replied walking over to us. He gently took my back frond, stroking it. I whimpered and pushed myself closer to Fungus. I felt so cold. He gently grabbed my face, having me look up at him. "I'll see you tonight beautiful."

The night was torture to me. He had me sitting in his bed. I was frightened, shaking and extremely sick. He went over to me and started massaging my shoulders. I whimpered and shuddered at his touch. He lowered his paws down to my incredibly thin waist. I tried to pull away but he held me close, kissing down my neck… what happened next is too horrible to describe but I'll cut to the chase. He sexually assaulted me. I felt broken, ashamed and filthy.

It was the worst thing anyone should go through. I would've never wished this on anyone, even my own worst enemies. I was taken back to the basement with Fungus. The moment he dropped me, I ran straight to Fungus and clinged onto him for dear life. I sat there crying. Fungus hugged me and rocked me. There was no way I was going to sleep, not without Teddy, I couldn't.

"It's going to be okay Randall, I promise," He told me.

I knew it wasn't going to be true. It wasn't going to be okay, and we were stuck until we could find a way out…"

Everyone looked pale and horrible. They couldn't believe that Randall went through that, no wonder he didn't like people or being touched or touched anyone. It was sickening on how someone could do that to a child.

"I feel horrible now…" Claws answered. "All those jokes and comments we've done behind his back…"

"We shouldn't be worth to stand next to him," Bile agreed.

Mike didn't know what to say. He felt his stomach curl as he looked at the book. He thought he was just a jerk and now… he couldn't look at Randall the same anymore. Mike realized that they were going to have to see him tomorrow and it was going to be hard not to look at him any differently. It was going to be hard for everyone.


	9. The Escape

Chapter 9: The Escape

At work, everyone had been looking at Randall during some point of the day. They couldn't believe what happened to him as a kid, but it all made since. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, and the way he shuddered when someone reached out to touch him. They did recall when Randall had reacted to a news story that was going around about a girl being raped and Randall newly broke down. They didn't know why until now.

Fungus was telling him something, unable for them to catch it. Randall had nodded in agreement, looking a bit happy. But you can see how the sadness in his eyes. Fungus had pulled Randall out of the building. The bell had ranged for lunch and everyone sat down for the next chapter.

Waxford had taken the book and opened it.

"Chapter 9: The Escape.

It had been three months since me and Fungus was kidnapped. I had taken a liking to sitting in a corner far from the door as possible. I didn't want to be near it, knowing what will happen if I do. Me and Fungus has somehow develop a routine there. Wake up, have breakfast, clean the house, lunch, thrown into the basement until dinner, dinner and then I'm dragged off for my nightly nightmare. Fungus was looking at the boxes in the other of the corner.

I was twirling around my tail around my fingers, interested in my own imagination. Fungus had gently tugged on my fronds.

"Randall, come here."

I turned to look at him. I haven't slept in three months; I was tired, exhausted, and unsure if I had any strength left. I stood up and followed him.

"Randall you see these boxes?"

"Let me guess, take the boxes, pile them up and escape, right?" I asked.

He nodded. I sighed and slumped against the wall.

"What's the point? We're stuck here and we're never going to get out." I replied.

Fungus put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and stared at the ground.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help, okay?" He told me.

I nodded. The door opened and we turned to see Rico, which was the monsters name we later learned, come in. I stood up and hid behind Fungus, shaking. He grinned at us as I cowered behind him.

"I was just checking on you boys, see you later," He told us. He shut the door, leaving us alone.

I went over to the door and leaned my earhole against the door, listening to know what he was doing. I heard the door shut and lock. So I looked at Fungus.

"He's gone. Should this be our time to do it?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" He told me, positioning boxes.

I ran towards him and started to help him. I couldn't lift the heavier boxes, but when I did, Fungus was helping. We manage to get the boxes stacked but wasn't high enough for us to climb out. Fungus helped me up. Fungus climbed up next to me. He stretched to himself as far as he could to reach the window but was off by an inch. He jumped up but missed it.

"Randall, can you help me out? Then I'll pull you out."

I started to lift him up, staggering. He grabbed the window, climbing out. He stuck his hand back in and grabbed mine, helping me out. I heard the door open as my tail got out.

"Run!" He told me.

We took off running for our lives. Fungus had grabbed a hold of my hand, making sure he wasn't going to lose me. He had pulled me into the streets, dodging other monsters. We could hear Rico yelling at us. Fungus had pulled me into a salon. We peeked out to see Rico running pass us. We let out a sigh and slumped to the ground. Fungus looked up, gasped and covered my eyes.

"Ah! Fungus!"

"You don't need to see what's in here Ran, you're too young."

I pouted. I hated it when someone told me I was too young to see or do anything.

"S-s-sorry to d-d-disturb you l-ladies…"

"Why are you children in here?" A woman demanded.

"We were kidnapped! A-a-a-and we just e-e-escaped! By f-f-friend was sexually a-assaulted!" Fungus told them. "P-p-p-please! C-c-call the police!"

I couldn't hear much after that point, except for a beeping of a phone being dialed. I heard the woman talking to the police, but was unable to see what was in the room. But I could smell hairspray, shampoo, conditioner and hair dye.

Fungus had pulled me close, telling me comforting words. He had taken his hat and put it over my head, covering my eyes. The door burst open.

"Oh god!" Fungus exclaimed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You don't want to know!" he told me.

Fungus had dragged us into the closet and grabbed hold of the door knob, preventing him to get to us. The door jerked several times but stopped. I looked from behind Fungus.

"It's okay boys, you can come out now," a female voice told us.

Fungus cautiously opened the door. The woman's pink tentacle reached out for us and pulled us out. She wrapped her tentacles around us, almost like she was trying to protect us. Rico was tied up and the cops were arriving. I was clinging onto Fungus, shaking.

"I-i-is it over?" I asked.

Fungus nodded as the police too Rico away.

"Yea kid, it's over." He told me.

I broke down and started crying, clinging onto him. He wrapped his arms around me, patting my back and giving me comforting words. I wanted to go home. I didn't know where I was at, why he took us, and had destroyed my childhood. I whimpered as Fungus picked me up.

"It's going to be okay Randall; it's going to be okay,"

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but knew it wasn't going to be okay, it was too late for me, and my life had had officially turned into a living nightmare."

"How horrible," Celia replied.

Waxford shut the book, unable to look at it, how were they going to get through this when it gets worst and worst as it continues? He didn't know. He looked at the title of the book. Randall picked a perfect name for this book. For it was truly filled with Randall's most painful memories and they had barely scratched the surface.


	10. The Trail

Chapter 10: The Trail

Mike was standing at his station, casting glances at him, like everyone else was. He didn't know if he should apologize for what they did to him, or carry on like normal. He placed the new canister in and activated the new door, for Sulley. Everyone was having a rough day from reading the book. Randall and Fungus seemed to notice but didn't bother asking what was throwing them off.

Randall had gotten a cup of coffee, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He looked up to see Mike looking at him, but he looked back on his clipboard. Randall looked at him suspiciously. Why was Wazowski staring at him? He had a quick flashback and shuddered. No. He couldn't think about that. It was too terrible. He stared at his coffee, begging to the clock silently to hurry up. He had a very important appointment to get too and he didn't want to be late. As the bell rang, he drained his coffee and ran off.

Everyone had agreed to go to Claws' place to read the story. Harley had taken the book, opening to the next chapter.

"Chapter 10: The Trail.

After escaping the nightmare, me and Fungus found out we were in Clawsfield. It was 27 miles from the Monstropolis and I've only been no more than a mile from it. Fungus's grandparents had taken us in till my parents could come and get us. I was sitting on the couch, rocking back and forth with my knees closed to my body. I wanted to forget those months, those nights, but they were relived in everything I saw and I couldn't get them to stop. I shut my eyes, hoping to make them disappear and it wouldn't work.

"Randall, dear? Are you okay?" Fungus's grandma asked.

I didn't answer her. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I bit my lip, hugging myself. I wanted to be far away from people as fast as I could. I couldn't even stand to be touched by anyone, not even Fungus. I knew was going to be having trouble with Emilia and Cheryal on it.

"Here Randall, I brought you some cookies, Oatmeal Raisins. Fungus told me that your parents made you these when you were upset." She told me, sitting next to me and placing the cookies on the coffee table in front of her.

I just stared at my feet, refusing to meet her in the eye. In the corner of my eye I saw her raise a hand to pat my back but a knock on the door stopped her and she went up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal my parents.

"Emilia and Cheryal! You made it, I have them in here, please come in."

They came in and quickly went over to me. They started to hug me, but I shuddered away, squeaking in fear. I didn't want to be touch, I couldn't be touch, it felt wrong, too wrong for me. I shut my eyes, trying not to cry. I had cried so much over the past three months that it felt unnatural.

"Randall…" Cheryal started, reaching a tentacle out for me.

I pulled away. Emilia placed a hand on Cheryal's tentacle, shaking her head. They were going to touch me anyways and I had to get over it, whether I like it or not. Fungus had come in. He stood quietly to the side as Emilia took my hand and pulled me off the couch.

"Do we need to take him to the hospital?" Cheryal asked.

"No, it's already been done."

"I'll have his file transferred over to the hospital in Monstropolis. Thank you for watching over to him. It means so much to us," Cheryal told her as she placed her tentacles on my shoulders. I pulled away. I couldn't stand to be touched anymore. Too many awful memories.

"Let's get you two home, thank you again." Emilia thanked Fungus's grandma as we walked out.

"It was no problem." She told us.

I climbed into the car, buckling myself in and went to stare at the floorboard. Fungus had buckled himself next to meet. I knew in my gut there was going to be a trail and I would have to appear. I didn't think I could do, or have the guts to do it either. Teddy was in the car and I had grabbed her and started to hug her. I couldn't bear to part with her anymore.

After dropping Fungus at his house, we drove home. I didn't want to look at anything that reminded me of the hospital and that horrible place. When we arrived at home, I got out and ran straight to my room. I couldn't take being near the outside world! I knew the only safe place I would be would be in my room, the door and windows locked. I ran into it and ran into my closet, the only safe place I grew to love. I was surrounded by stuffed toys and other stuff. I had placed my thumb in my mouth, Teddy in the crook in my arm, rocking back and forth in order to comfort myself.

"Randall, calm down before you end up falling on your face," Teddy told me.

"And by the way, stop sucking on your thumb before you bite it off, baby." Danny, my stuff dragon told me roughly.

"Shush," Teddy hushed him. "He just got back from a traumatizing thing."

"Suck it up and be a man."

"Says the stuff dragon," Teddy told him.

"Shut your mouth before I cut it off!"

"And how are you going the scissors? Randall can't have adult scissors stupid."

"Both of you shut up," I told them. "I don't know what to do. I see him everywhere! I haven't slept in months and I'm so tired I can fall asleep now! What am I going to do?"

"Talk to your parents, tell them everything." Teddy told me.

"How? I have to go to trail and I'm afraid to face him."

"You can do it."

I took a gulp and stood up on shaking legs. I walked out and came down stairs. I was clutching Teddy in my top arms, hoping to comfort me. Emilia and Cheryal had seen me in the kitchen and went up to me, fussing over me. A knock was on the door. Cheryal went over to the door and opened it. A thin blue skinned monster with glasses was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, I am Mr. Austins. See I'm from the court and I'm here to see if your son can testify in court. May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course," she told him, stepping aside.

He went over to me, smiling kindly. I step back, using Emilia's leg to shield me from him. I was having a hard time to trusting anyone and I didn't want to near anyone.

"Hello Randall. I'm Mr. Austins, I'm from the court and I want to ask you a few questions that you might hear in court, do you think you can do that?"

"I-I don't know…" I whimpered.

"Don't worry. This is like pretend okay?" He told me.

I nodded my head, clutching Teddy closer to me. He pulled one of the chairs out and put a large phone book on it. He sat me on it.

"Now can we see your To-"

"Teddy, her name is Teddy." I told him, shyly.

"Right, can I see Teddy, she's going to be acting like a toy that we will use in the court."

I looked at Teddy, unsure if I should hand her over. She gave me an encouraging nod and I hesitantly gave her to him. He placed another chair a few feet away from me.

"This chair will be where Rico will sit."

I nodded showing my understanding.

"Now Randall," He began pacing in front of me. "You were kidnapped, am I correct?"

"Y-yes sir…" I stammered, shaking.

"And do you see the monster that kidnapped you?"

"Yes sir…"

"Can you point them out?"

I pointed to the chair.

"Very good. Now can you tell me where he touched you on this toy…?"

"Teddy," I corrected.

"I know, can you point to the areas?"

"Here," I pointed to the shoulders, "Here," To her waists, "Here," To the private parts, "And he would kiss my neck and go down."

"Thank you Randall. You did very well." He told me.

I nodded. He handed me back Teddy and I hugged her. I didn't want to be without her. I was too scared. Cheryal had placed her tentacle on my shoulder.

"I think your son will be ready. The trail will start in two weeks. I'll see you folks around, and Randall, make sure that you try and stay brave okay?"

I nodded. He gave his thanks and left.

Two weeks had gone by and the trail was coming up. I have been sleeping with Emilia and Cheryal, frightened to sleep in my own room. They were cleaning me up and making sure I've eaten. I was sure I was going to puke. Cheryal took my hand as we left.

The moment the door opened, I saw Cheyenne. She was dressed in a black jacket, a black tank top, slacks and flats.

"Oh hi, Emilia and Cheryal. I just came to check on Randall." She told them.

"Hello Cheyenne. We can't stay. We have to go to a trail."

"Mind if I come? I heard and dressed to come watch. I wanted to show my support." She replied.

"Of course," Emilia smiled.

We've got into the car and drove to the court. I was so nervous that I was clutching Teddy so hard, I was choking her. I loosen my grip on her.

"Don't worry Ran, you'll do great," Cheyenne told me as she placed her paw on my bottom hand.

"Th-thanks…"

"Anything for you, buddy."

We arrived at the Court. We got out and headed inside. I was sticking close to them as I could. I looked around, seeing all sorts of monsters moving, shuffling through papers, talking on the phone and doing many things. We walked into the court room. Mr. Austins was there.

"Ah, hello Mrs. and Mrs. Boggs, and hello to you too Randall, I'm glad you could make it."

"Anything we can do to make this horrible man pay." Emilia told him.

"Good, I'll see you in court." He replied and walked off.

In the court, I was sitting with Emilia, Cheryal, Fungus and his parents, along with Mr. Austins. Rico and his attorney were sitting on the other side of us. The judge was a green skinned monster, wearing a bluish-black robe with white curly hair. He slammed his gravel down, causing everyone to stop talking.

"Okay," he began, putting his spectacles on and looking at the papers in front of him. "The people Vs. Mr. Rico Stevens on Kidnapping and Rape in the first degree, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor," Rico told him.

"Well if we can begin, I…" He stopped and looked at me. "Why does that child have a stuff bear in his arms?"

"Your honor, this child is the one that Mr. Stevens had alleged to be sexually assaulted and this toy is too comfort him, he did have some traumatizing days, sir."

"I'll allow it then. Carry on."

"Judge, I would like to call my first witness to the stand, Miss Cheyenne Wags." Mr. Austins called.

Cheyenne stepped through the doors and walked up to the stand. The cop went to her and placed his hand in the air.

"Do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," she answered.

"You may sit." He told her.

She sat down. Mr. Austins went up to her.

"Miss Wags, how long have you known Mr. Randall Boggs and Mr. Fungus Oz?"

"Two years."

"So you've been friends for a long time, am I correct."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened on the day Randall and Fungus went missing?"

"Well it was the last day of school. Me and Fungus were going to take Randall to the Arcade; it was going to be his first time. We had to stop half-way for me to use the little girls' room. I was coming out when I saw them getting pulled into what looked like a white Ice Cream truck, but it didn't have the giant Ice cream cone on top. I started to run after them, but it was too fast. So I went to the newest phone and dialed 911. I then notified their parents."

"You knew their numbers?"

"Yes. Randall had us learned them so if something bad happen we could notify them."

"He seemed to be prepared."

"Yes. He's very cautious when it comes to bad things happening in the world."

"And how often is he cautious about this?"

"24/7, sir."

"Thank you. No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Sludge, would you like to cross examine the witness?" The judge asked the guy that was supporting Rico.

"Yes, Miss Wags, when you saw Mr. Boggs and Mr. Oz being up ducted, what store were you in?"

"The Screaming Scab," she replied.

"Isn't that the store for gothic monsters?"

"Yea?"

"And isn't their policy that you have to buy something in order to use their facilities?"

"Yes, I purchased a bag of slug worms, I have the recite." She told him, handing him the recite.

"So you were, the only one that saw them get kidnapped?"

"No,"

"Didn't anyone else call the police?"

"The girl at the desk."

"Thank you, no further questions."

"You may step down." The judge told her.

She walked off and went back to her seat. I looked at Teddy, not wanting to make eye contact. Mr. Austins proceeded to do his job.

"I would like to call Randall Boggs to the stand."

I jerked my head up. Emilia took Teddy and motioned me to go ahead. I cautiously went up to the stand, climbing up onto the chair.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Randall Boggs…" I answered.

"And Randall, how old are you?"

"Nine…"

"And have you ever met this man before?" He asked, pointing to Rico.

"No sir,"

"But you were kidnapped by him, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Do you see the man in this court that touched you?"

"Yes," I nodded and pointed at Rico, "It was him."

"And did this man sexually assault you?"

"Y-Yes…" I whimpered, almost started to cry.

"Can you tell me where he touched you on this doll?" He asked, holding a toy doll to me.

I pointed to the same areas that I did with Teddy weeks ago. I had broken down, crying.

"No further questions,"

"Does the defendant want to cross examine the witness?" The judge asked.

"Uh… we have no questions for the child."

"You may step down."

I walked off, going back to Emilia's lap and took a hold of Teddy. After a while Fungus, Emilia, Cheryal and Rico went on the stand. I didn't dare look at Rico while he was up. I couldn't.

"The jury will go make their final decision," the judge replied, and the jury stood up and left. Everyone got up and left, going to the hall, restroom, wherever people do in the court house will the jury is doing their thing.

After a while, we came back into the court and waiting for the jury to make their decision. They came back in and we stood up.

"Has the jury made a decision?" The judge asked.

"Yes. For kidnapping in the first degree, we have found the defendant, guilty."

"And how has the jury come up with a decision on rape in the first degree of a minor?"

"We have founded the defendant, guilty."

My parents, Fungus's and the others cheered.

"What?" Rico roared. He started charging at me. I yelped and turned invisible, hiding behind Emilia's leg. The cops came back and restrained him, carrying him out. I whimpered, as Emilia's hand rested on the back of my head. I uncamouflaged myself and watched as he was taken away.

"I'll kill that kid! I'll kill him!"

I gulped as I cowered once again. Not only did I have to worry on forgetting what he did to me, know I had to worry about him coming after me and killing me. I didn't know how I would get over it, nor would I survive."

"That must've been hard…" Needleman started.

"How could it not? He was kidnapped, raped multiple times and had to face that guy in court. There's no way he could manage to get through this on his own. As we read he was already on the verge of a break down." Waxford told him.

"I don't know if we should continue…" Claws began.

"We have to, the more we read, the more we'll find out about Randall, then we can be able to understand him." Sulley told him.

"I don't think we can. We haven't gone through half of what Randall had gone through, how can we understand him?" Bile asked.

No one answered. He was right. There was no way they could understand him, for what they've done. Randall had more problems, then what they in a life time. There was no way they were going to understand him… ever.


	11. Runaway

Chapter 11: Runaway

Randall didn't know what to do. He had been looking for his book for days and he still hasn't found it. He was in his room, looking at an old scrapbook, that his parents gave him to look at. He opened the book to a picture of when he was on his ninth birthday. Randall studied the picture, how young and innocent he was, before he was kidnapped. He shut the book, unable to look at it.

He stood up and left his apartment. He had packed a few things and went over to his parent's house. He had gone to a 24 hour coffee shop and got himself a latte. When he walked out, he had bumped into Needleman.

"Ah!" Randall exclaimed as the hot coffee got on him. "Watch where ya going!"

"Sorry… Randall!" He exclaimed.

"Needleman?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Getting a Latte, why?"

"U-uh no reason…"

"Right… we'll I gotta go." Randall told him, walking off.

Needleman had started to run back to the gang. He ran back in, almost tripping over his feet.

"Guys! Y-you won't believe who I just saw!"

"Who?" Smitty asked.

"Randall! He was getting a latte!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mike asked.

"Well Randall does like his coffee, now who's turn is it to read?" Sulley asked.

"I got it," Smitty replied, taking the book.

"Chapter 11: Taken.

A year after the incident, I was sitting in my room, working on my science fair project. I've won the fair for three years in a row and I wasn't going to stop my streak yet. I was working on my newest project, an electromagnetic magnet. It was about my size. I had taken a pack of soda and placed it under the magnet. I pulled out the remote and it the button.

The magnet brought the soda up to it and smashed it. Soda went everywhere. I was drenched. I started to clean up the soda. My invention worked! I would've let out a scream of excitement, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Isn't this great Teddy? My invention worked! I'm going to win first place again!"

Teddy smiled and I started to pack it up.

"This is going to be perfect!" I exclaimed.

"As long as Spencer McDouglus doesn't beat you."

"Spencer…" I hissed.

Spencer McDouglus was my arch rival. He was a reptile like me, only he was blue with a green tail and with the same pink tipped fronds. He was the first reptile that I meet since I was an infant. When we meet I thought we were going to be friends, but it turned to where we become hated enemies, so that philosophy was a bust.

"Well he's not gonna. He's beat me at everything except the spelling bee and the science fair and he's not going to start this year! I, Randall J. Boggs, will not let Spencer beat me!"

"Randall! Are you ready?" Cheryal called.

"In a minute!" I called, putting my project in my special hovercraft wagon. What? They don't call me a prodigy for nothing. I figured that my genius would be too hard for normal monsters to handle. I started pulling my wagon down the stairs and pulled it outside.

I sat it in my project in the trunk, my wagon going into it as well. I shut it and got into the back seat. I buckled myself in. The science fair and spelling bee was the only thing that cheered me up. Emilia and Cheryal had got into the car and drove to the school. I looked at the science fair pamphlet, hugging it. The science fair was the only place that I felt like myself.

When we arrived, I scrambled out, waiting for Emilia and Cheryal to open the trunk. When they did, I grabbed my project.

"Randall slow down honey, you'll end up tripping and hurt yourself." Emilia told me.

"I can't help it mom! The science fair is my area! Just like the spelling bee!"

"Okay, just don't get a little too ahead of yourself okay?"

"Promise mom." I replied, pulling my wagon in.

I went inside to see Mr. Longslug and Mrs. Evens.

"Hello Randall, I see you have another project for us this year; I'm guessing you're going to blow us away again?" Mrs. Even asked.

"You bet!" I told her, "So where do I set up at?"

"Near the back, your name is on the table." Mr. Longslug told me.

"Thank you."

I pulled my wagon to the back of the room, looking for my name. I saw it and started to set my project up. I started to set it up. When I was done I had covered it up.

"We're still not allowed to see your project?" Emilia asked as she and Cheryal came up.

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise." I told them.

"Okay, we can't wait to see what our little genius had come up with this time," Cheryal smiled.

"Thanks mom, can I have a few minutes to fix a few things?" I asked.

"Of course, we'll go get some punch, do want us to bring you some?"

"No thanks. I don't like punch,"

"Oh I'm sorry, honey I forgot,"

"Good-bye…" I told them, pushing them away.

"Okay, okay, we're gone, you don't see us anymore," Cheryal replied, walking away with Emilia.

I had uncovered it and started checking on my project. I grabbed my screwdriver and started fixing one of the loose bolts. I grabbed a six pack of grape soda and started testing my project. The six pack went up to the magnet, smashing and spraying soda everywhere. I smiled.

"Well, well, so this is the famous Randall Boggs invention," a smooth voice replied.

I turned around to see Spencer. The little stuck up rich boy that I hate. I growled.

"Hmm, nothing special, not like what Daddy's scientist has done for me."

"What? You can't have help! It's against the rules!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Spencer sneered at me.

I growled. I couldn't be a snitch, but following the rules was important! Without structure there would be nothing but chaos.

"Face it Spencer. You hate that fact that someone's better at something at you, so you can't let them work, or it looks bad on your family. News flash! The world doesn't revolve around you! So get used to the fact that someone is better at you at something! I will beat you, like I do every year and you'll have to get use to the fact."

"We'll see Boggs. We'll see…" He told me, walking off.

I growled. I grabbed one of the sodas and squeezed it, soda drizzling down my hand. I tossed the can behind me, having it land in the trash. That no good little rich kid! Rich kids shouldn't be allowed to join stuff if their parents were going to do it for them. I cleaned up the soda.

"Stupid Spencer. Thinks he owns everything when he doesn't."

I suddenly felt hands cover my eyes and the world was dark.

"Guess who," a voice replied.

"Fungus, uncover my eyes. I have work to do."

He uncovered my eyes. I went back to my machine.

"So what's your little doohickey do?" He asked.

"It's an electromagnet. I take this can of grape soda, and with this remote, I push this button and 11,000 magnetic tons will take this can and pull it up, the force will be so strong and it'll crush the can, causing the force of the magnet to push out the carbonated beverage."

"Wow… I may be up there with the nerds… but you my friend; I can't even understand what you say."

"You don't know genius."

"Mr. Boggs that was amazing!"

Me and Fungus turned around to see one of the judges. My mouth hanged open and I started stammering. I may be a boy genius, but some things not even I can be prepared for. My stomach started fluttering nervously.

"I-I-I… thank you sir…"

"We'll I know someone is still going to keep his winning streak." The judge told me.

He marked down something on his clipboard. I was shaking. What can I say? This and the spelling bee were the two biggest things in my life! And possibly my first kiss, but I knew I would never get that yet. (Not until I'm thirteen that is! I can't wait!)

Suddenly a tall stout green skinned monster wearing a pair of glasses went up to me. I tilted my head.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Slugworth."

"I'm sorry, I can't talk to strangers."

"But I'm from Child services."

"I don't care who you are, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Bye."

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Let go!"

I tried to pull away, when I saw Emilia and Cheryal come over. Fungus was helping me get away, but man that dude was strong! Emilia and Cheryal came over to me and took me away.

"Do you want to tell us, why you had grabbed our son?" Emilia growled.

"I'm from Child Services. And I have a few complaints and references about your parenting style. And I came to see how well you were parenting him."

"Well as you can see, our child is fine."

"Right well I just want to ask Randall a few questions."

"Could this wait till after the science fair? Randall's been looking forward for this all year."

"Of course."

I looked at them, and opened my mouth to protest, but they pushed me towards my project, not giving me a word of how I felt about this. To be honest, I wasn't please. If I knew anything, Spencer or Mr. Plufinger, our next door neighbor had called him.

Well to sum it up, I won again; Spencer was mad, blah, blah, blah. You get the picture.

"You got lucky peasant."

"Not my fault for your disqualification. That's a lesson to you snob."

"Watch your mouth, nerd,"

"I don't have too."

"Randall!" Cheryal exclaimed when she heard me and Spencer at it.

Aw crap… I was so in for it. Emilia and Cheryal had raised me with the 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all' lesson. But I had ended up using Uncle Rhoul's tactic on not trying to be a push-over and to stand up for myself, and that didn't seem to work either.

"You know we don't make harsh comments to others."

"He started it," I muttered.

"I don't care if he started it or not, that's not how we raised you."

I knew there was only one way out of it.

"You're right mom; I'm really sorry Spencer, even if you never had a close bond with your parents, it was still very wrong for us to do what we did."

Spencer growled as I grinned.

"Thank you Randall. Now pack up, we have to go home."

"Yes mother," I replied as she took my hand.

I spun my head around and stuck my tongue at him. He growled at me, and I turned to look forward, smiling as I packed my stuff up. I pulled the wagon out and loaded the car. I climbed in, admiring the trophy that I got. Behind us, Mr. Slugworth was following us home. When we arrived, I pulled my stuff in, taking it to my room. I came back down to see Emilia and Cheryal talking to Mr. Slugworth.

"Ah Randall," Mr. Slugworth smiled. "Ready for those questions?"

I nodded as I went over to Emilia, being put on her lap.

"Now, are you a happy child?" he asked me.

"Moderately happy, why?"

"Have your parent's ever hurt you?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Th-they would never!"

"Okay, there's no reason to get excited. Did your parents ever do anything, inappropriate with you?"

"No, but Uncle Rhoul took me to a night club when I was seven does that help?"

He wrote something down on his clipboard. I looked up at Emilia and she shrugged. I looked back at Mr. Slugworth.

"Has your Uncle done anything else?"

"Uh… he watched some scary movies with me, uh… taught me how to pick-pocket…"

"What?"

"Mr. Slugworth, I promise you that we have stopped my brother and took care of everything. I promise you, that we would never let Randall do that."

"But Uncle Rhoul said…" I started.

"Honey? Why don't you go upstairs and play, while we grown-ups have a talk." Emilia told me, nudging me off.

"Soon I'll be eleven, then I get to know stuff." I told him, and walked off.

I went to the other room and hid behind the wall, eavesdropping on them. I blended into my surroundings and snuck into the room. I went up to the couch and poked my head from behind.

"Well given the fact of what happened to him, when he was nine, and what his Uncle has done, I have no choice but to take him away."

"What? You can't be serious!" Cheryal exclaimed.

"We've done everything we can to protect him!" Emilia added.

"I'm sorry, but he's not safe here. Your brother has put him in serious danger in the past, I have no choice but to do what is best."

"Mr. Slugworth please, Randall is our life! We vowed to protect him!" Cheryal told him.

I-I was going to be taken away? I shook my head. No, I couldn't be. I loved being Emilia and Cheryal! They were the best thing to happen to me! I staggered back. It was bad enough to live through what I have… but being taken away? No! I wouldn't let it happen. I unblended myself and ran up to Cheryal and hugged her.

"No! I don't wanna leave! I want to stay here and be with you! Don't let him take me!" I cried out, clinging onto her.

"Randall, it's going to be okay," Cheryal told me.

"No! I don't want to go!" I told her. "You're the best thing that happened to me! I don't want to go the orphanage again! I don't like it there! Don't let me go!"

Cheryal hugged me, stroking my fronds to settle me down. I didn't want to go back there. It was horrible.

"I don't want to go," I sobbed.

"You can't take him away,"

"I'm sorry but I have to, it's the law." Mr. Slugworth told her, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

I started to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. I couldn't let him take me, I wanted to stay with them and I needed Teddy. I kicked him in the shin and ran off.

"I'm not going!" I yelled.

I slammed the door and locked it. I grabbed my book bag and started tossing a few things in. I tucked Teddy in and climbed out the window.

"Randall, what are you doing?" Teddy asked me.

"Running away so I can stay with Emilia and Cheryal."

"And running away is the best option?"

"I'm not fully running away, just till that man goes away. I'm going to call grandma, so I'm going to Fungus's house."

"Randall, go home now. You're too young to make this big of a decision, when Emilia and Cheryal find out that your gone, they'll panic! Please, go back."

"No." I ran up to Fungus's house and knocked on the door.

Fungus opened the door and saw me.

"Randall? What are you doing?"

"I-I ran away…"

"You what? Randall! You have to go back home!"

"N-no! He'll take me away!" I exclaimed as I walked in.

"Who will?"

"This Child Service guy! He's going to take me away and have me live in the orphanage!"

"So what do we do?"

"Can you call my grandma?"

"Which one? Emilia's side or Cheryal's?

"Cheryal's! Grandma's a lawyer. If she can win any case then she can get me to stay with Emilia and Cheryal and I don't have to go with that guy!"

"But she lives in Clawsville and that's seven hours away."

I had sat on the couch and buried my head in my knees. I didn't know what to do anymore. Emilia and Cheryal are the best parents I could ever ask for. Better than anyone that I met. I didn't want to be taken away. They taught me everything I know, showed me thinks that I didn't think would be possible, and I was going to lose all that.

"Maybe I can see if you can stay till she comes. But I don't feel comfortable about lying."

"Neither do I, but I can't let him take me away from Emilia and Cheryal."

"I'll make the call, so hang tight, make yourself comfortable, and I'll see how I can get my parents to get you to stay."

I gulped as I pulled Teddy out. I didn't want to leave, but I knew this would be the only way to stay with Emilia and Cheryal, but I knew that I wouldn't get to stay with them after this…"

"That must be horrible. To finally get a family that loves you and to be taken away…" Sulley replied.

"Yeah… real sad… who wants coffee?" Mike asked.

"Mike," Sulley scowled.

"I was kidding," Mike replied. "After all, Randall's life is such a tragedy."

Sulley rolled his eyes. He knew Mike was more understanding of Randall a little bit more. They could tell that Randall wasn't a jerk that they thought he was, but a misunderstood reptile, who wanted nothing but a family to love him.


	12. Close Encounter

Chapter 12: Close Encounter

Randall had walked in, wearing sunglasses. He was refusing to take them off. Sulley had went up to him.

"Randall? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sullivan. Why do you care?"

"Well, you can't see when you're wearing sunglasses in a kid's room."

"I'll manage."

Randall had started to walk off, but Sulley grabbed his arm and pulled him back, taking the sunglasses off.

"No! Don't!" Randall exclaimed.

The moment the glasses came on, everyone gasped. Randall had a black eye. The lizard monster placed a hand over it, turning away.

"Randall, what happened?" Claws asked.

"I uh… tripped and ran into the door. I'll be fine."

Randall had pulled away. He grabbed the sunglasses and placed them back on his face, covering his eyes.

"Now, I'm busy. Let me do my job and I'll let you do yours."

Everyone watched in worried as Randall worked. He had trouble seeing the whole time and got more bruises each time he tried to scare. But lunch time, he was a battered monster. Randall was sent to Roz's office to get treated. Everyone was in the cafeteria, ready for the next chapter. Seymour took the book.

"I got this. Chapter 12: Close Encounter

I knew running away was wrong. I did. But I couldn't go back to the orphanage. I couldn't. It always seemed that the bad stuff happened to me. I didn't know why. Was it because I was born on Friday the thirteenth? Because I was born prematurely? Because I was born into an abusive family? I didn't know and I think didn't want to anyways. Fungus had handed me a glass of milk, sitting next to me.

"Randall, I know you have to do this, but the running away? Emilia and Cheryal must be worried sick! This guy could hold them accountable for you running off! And I have no idea if you're grandma is coming or not. Randall, do the smart thing. Go home, please."

"No! I'm not going home!" I replied stubbornly.

"Randall, please!" Fungus begged.

"I said no, Fungus. I'm not going home till grandma gets here. I'm not going back to the orphanage, and I'm not going to let that man take me away!"

Fungus let out a sigh. I knew he was upset about this, but I couldn't go back. Not yet. Something was wrong, I could feel it. There was a knock on the door and Fungus went over to the door and opened it, seeing Cheryal's mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Boggs." Fungus replied.

"Hello Fungus, is Randall still here?"

"Yes'm. He's on the couch." Fungus replied, stepping out of the way.

Grammy, that's what I call her, walked in. She went over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Randall, what's this about you running away?" She asked, putting a tentacle around my shoulder.

"This man was going to take me away. Back to the orphanage. I don't want to go back there, it's a horrible place. You're a lawyer, Grammy. Can't you do something to make sure that he won't do it? Please?"

"I'll see what a can do, but I can't make any promises, only that I can make sure justice is done." She told me.

I let out sigh.

"Come along," she replied, holding her tentacle out for me to grab. "We're going someplace, and make sure you get your bag too."

I took it and went off to get Teddy and my stuff. When I came back, she grabbed my hand; thanking Fungus's parents for letting me stay and left the house. I got in the car and buckled myself in. Grammy got in, buckled herself in, and drove away. I looked at the floor.

"Randall, I know you don't like the orphanage. I wouldn't blame you. But running away, that's not a good thing. Emilia and Cheryal must be worried sick. They might've thought you've been kidnapped, or worst. You have to think about these things."

"I know… and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be taken away. I'm sorry Grammy."

"I know you are."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Butterflies were in my stomach as we drove home. I knew I was going to be in lots of trouble when I got home, but it was going to be all worth it if I get to stay with Emilia and Cheryal. We arrived back at the house. Grammy pulled me out and walked into the house.

"Emilia, Cheryal! I have something that belongs to you." Grammy replied, pushing me in front of her.

"Randall!" They exclaimed, running over to me and started the stuffing out of me.

I winced in pain. I was too thin to be hugged normally because all it did was cause hurt me. My bones were too thin and brittle. So I had to stay away from rough sports like football, not that I really played. I wasn't much of a football player.

"That's nice, now it's time for me to take the brat… I mean angel back to the orphanage." Mr. Slugworth replied, grabbing my arm and pulled me away from Emilia and Cheryal.

"No!" I exclaimed pulling back. "Grammy! Help!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Slugworth is it? Well I am a lawyer and my young client has informed me that he was legally adopted, so under the law you have no right to take him. And I have witness that they have taken very good care of him. He is fed nutritious meals, taken to regular doctor check-ups, going to school. They've been raising him pretty well."

"Well I got a call that they were abusing and not watching him properly."

"Who told you that?"

"I can't say, except that he was rich."

"Spencer McDouglus!" I shouted. "Don't listen to that backstabbing, two-faced snob! He don't know what he's talking about!"

"You know the son?" Mr. Slugworth asked.

"He's a jerk!"

"Randall!" Cheryal scowled, "You know we don't talk that way about people."

"Well he is!" I replied.

"Well… if you're sure they're good parents…" Mr. Slugworth muttered, releasing my arm.

I ran over to Emilia, jumping into her arms as she hugged me. I smiled, looking up at her with wet eyes. I couldn't believe it! I was staying! I didn't have to go back to that roach and rat infested place! Or get picked on and pushed around, it was like a dream come true! Emilia and Cheryal kissed me, causing me to cling onto them. I didn't want to lose them ever again. They were the best thing that ever happened to me. Losing them was like dying and I couldn't stand that."

"Wow, I never met anyone that would die for their parents…" George mused.

"Randall seems like he's too clingy to them. If I was them, I couldn't take it." Mike replied.

"Well you can't blame him Googly," Celia replied. "He was abused was as a small child, forced to move to an orphanage where no one would pay any attention to him, adopted and beaten by several bullies, kidnapped, I can see why he would be so clingy to them."

Everyone looked to see Randall across the room to see Randall sitting next to Fungus, bandages and bruises covering him. They couldn't believe that this independent monster was actually a sensitive damaged kid willing to do anything for his parents.


	13. Arachnophobia

Chapter 13: Arachnophobia

Everyone watched as Randall limped out of the factory. They couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the reptile. He was a beaten monster by the time work was over. Everyone had went over to Celia's apartment to read the next chapter of the book. One of the assistants, Betty had taken the book.

"I'll read this time," She told them. "Chapter 13: Arachnophobia. Since my little runaway incident, I had gotten glasses. Thick, purple round classes. It turned out that over the course of the years I was going blind, not by a disease, but since I got beaten in the head so much, that section of my brain that controlled my sight has been failing over the years. So I was labeled legally blind. Since then me, Fungus and Cheyenne had entered high school. I had bumped up to Cheyenne's class along with Fungus.

"This is so awesome!" Cheyenne exclaimed as she leaned next to my locker. "Can you believe this? You're going to the nationals again! That's your… what? Fifth time?"

"Sixth."

"Dang Randall, how can you memorize spelling all those words?" Fungus asked, repositioning his glasses.

"It's really not that hard. Some people have a special way to remember. Since I have a photographic memory, I don't need a routine."

"We better get to class, we don't want the teacher to bite our heads off and spit them out. Urg, math, I don't get it."

"I like science. It's English that's my main thing." I replied, following her.

"We all have our weakness," Fungus added. "I should get to Biology. See you later guys!"

Me and Cheyenne walked over to our math class. About half way there, I noticed that I forgotten my math binder.

"I'll catch up later, I forgot my math binder and homework." I told her.

"Okay, I'll see if I can cause trouble."

I ran off to my locker, opening it and picked up the blue binder. I was suddenly pulled back and shoved to the ground, my glasses flying off. I flipped over feeling for them.

"My glasses," I whimpered, feeling for them. "I can't see a thing without my glasses,"

I felt my glasses and placed my hand on them, only to feel someone stepping on it, keeping it from moving.

"Um… could you please move your hand?" I asked.

"I don't think so Randork,"

My blind eyes widen. It was Bruno! Not him. I tried to pull my hand back, but his foot prevented me. He grabbed me and slammed me into my locker.

"I think it's time for your daily case of pain," Bruno replied.

"Yea! Pain!" Rico echoed.

I don't know what happened, but I assumed that Bruno punched him.

"Ow! What I do? What I do?"

I felt something slam into my chest, causing me to place my hands around it. I heard a crunch, causing my stomach to tighten.

"Oops, did I step on your glasses? My bad." A heard Skeeter replied.

"Enjoy your gift, Lizard-boy," Bruno sneered, slamming my locker door shut, keeping me from escaping.

Gift? I ran my hand over whatever was in my hands. It felt smooth, rounded and going up. It wasn't that big as I could tell. It was more like a large jar. It didn't have a top. Why didn't it have one? I stick my hand in it and I swore my heart jumped to my throat. I could feel something fuzzy, and it had a lot of legs and there was more than one that I could tell. I bit my lip. Suddenly it bit me and I screamed. Not in fear, but more like surprise. But man did it hurt! I dropped the jar, and whatever was in it, cradling my hand.

I started banging on my locker.

"Help! Hello! Is anyone out there?" I called.

A shiver went up my spine. I could feel the prickly, fuzzy legs climbing over my feet and climbing up my legs. I felt small bites on me, causing me to bang on the door.

"Help! Help!" I wailed.

I don't know what was crawling on me, but I didn't want it to. I felt my blood turn ice cold as the creatures climbed on me. I don't know how long I was in there, but it was torture.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

I felt that I was getting weaker. I kept banging on my locker, calling for help. But every moment I did, I felt that my voice was getting farther and farther away. I was so dizzy, light-headed. Whatever was trapped in here with me, I didn't want to be around ever again. I was blind, shaking, getting sick from whatever bit me.

"Help!" I screamed one last time.

Suddenly I heard someone.

"Ran? Is that you dude?"

"Cheyenne! Get me out!" I coughed.

"Okay, hold on!" she replied, putting in my locker combo.

I screamed as I felt one of the creatures bit my shoulder. The door flung opened, having me fall onto the ground, wildly flaring around to get that fuzzy demon off me.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" I told her.

"Ew! Spiders!" she exclaimed, getting them off of me.

I shuddered, shaking as I dusted myself off.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, clinging on her.

"It's going to be okay, Ran. What happened to your glasses?"

"Sk-Sk-Skeeter..." I replied, still clinging onto her arm. "H-h-he stepped on them…"

"What?"

I felt something on my foot and screamed. Cheyenne moved me to the side and I heard something get squashed. I felt myself fall back and she grabbed me, supporting me.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I-I don't f-f-feel so g-good…" I told her.

"I'll go take you to the nurse. Those idiots! Putting a jar of poisonous red back tarantulas in with you!"

"P-p-poisonous?" I echoed.

She guided me to the nurse's office.

"Nurse help!" Cheyenne told her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Randall was shoved into a locker with poisonous red back tarantulas and he got bit by them! Can you help him?"

"Tarantulas? I can't do anything except send him to the hospital."

"Well call them before he dies!"

Die? I didn't want to die. I had too much to do! I whimpered as I looked around. I never want to be around spiders ever again and I want my back-up glasses! I can't stand to not see anything. It hurt to move, blink, breathe.

"Lie him down on one of the medical bed I got. I'll call the hospital now."

As Cheyenne laid me down, I felt a jolt of pain run up my arm, causing me to sit up and cry out in pain. It hurt so much. I don't know how long I had to wait for the ambulance but it felt like forever. I couldn't bear to blink. All I could see was the horrible, horrible, horrible spiders crawling all over me. I shuddered. I could feel how I was getting weaker.

"It's going to be okay Ran," she told me as they pulled me into the ambulance.

I felt like I was going to die at some point. Oh it was so cold, so very, very, very cold. I felt someone prick me with a needle. I winced as they injected me. Ow… I should work out more. I could feel every drop. Spooky. I don't think normal monsters could feel every drop of whatever it was. I felt better, not much but it was a lot better than what I was feeling from earlier. Ow, my eyes are hurting. Being without glasses can be such a problem.

"My glasses…" I muttered, trying to sit up.

"Whoa there kid, lay down."

I sighed as I did. I may not be able to see, but all I could see was those spiders. I couldn't help but shudder. We had arrived at the hospital. At that time I later learned that Cheyenne had shoved Bruno, Skeeter and Rico into a wall, threatening them. I had gotten an IV and some antidote that cured me. Close call too because I was swelling up like a balloon.

"Randall, are you okay?" a female asked.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes honey, it's going to be okay, you'll be okay."

I wish I would be okay. I couldn't see anything but those spiders, and I was still shaking. I had a new fear, I was blind and I knew that it was only going to get worst."

"Ew… spiders." Celia grimaced. "I can understand that."

"But he and spiders have a lot in common." Needleman pointed out. "They both have eight legs, they can climb walls…"

"And slimy, evil creatures," Mike added roughly.

"Mike," Sulley scowled.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," Sulley muttered. "We should get going." elpHel


	14. The Haunted House

Chapter 14: The Haunted House

Mike smirked as he held the toy spider in his hand. The prank he was going to pull was going to be hilarious. The toy spider was black and orange, held by a string. He looked over at Randall to see him drinking a cup of coffee. He smirked as he quietly went over to him and dangled the spider in his face. Randall jumped back screaming till he had jumped on top of Sulley, clinging on him. Sulley winced, not by how strong he was clinging onto him, which he was glad that Randall didn't have any claws that could sink into his skin, but by how heavy he was.

"Oof… Randall…" Sully started.

Randall's eyes were wide, his back hunched upward like a cat's, his fingers slightly digging into Sully's head, shoulders and back, he was pale and he was completely still. He just continued to stare at the toy spider in horror.

"What's wrong Randall? You're not afraid of an itty bitty spider are you?" Mike asked, holding the spider up.

Randall's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell off into Sulley's arms.

"Mike, that wasn't funny," Sulley scowled. "You probably scared him to death!"

"Yes it was!" the Cyclops laughed.

"Randall, Randall," Sulley called, shaking the unconscious reptile.

"Oh…" Randall groaned.

His eyes fluttered and he looked up at Sulley.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You saw a toy spider and passed out."

"Please tell me you got rid of it. I hate spiders…" he moaned, covering his eyes.

Sulley motioned for Mike to get rid of the toy. Mike shrugged and dumped it in the newest trashcan.

"It's gone."

Randall moved his hands and climbed out of the Sulley's arms.

"Boggs!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Waternoose. The lizard monster made his way over there as his boss grabbed his arm and pulled him somewhere to where they were alone. The bell rang for lunch and everyone went into the cafeteria. Jerry had taken the book.

"Okay, Chapter 14: The Haunted House. So after the whole child service thing, I had decided to work on my scaring. I guess you can call me a little over prepared, but I wanted to make sure that I knew what I was doing. Cheyenne was sitting at my computer desk. She was looking something on my computer. I was invisible, sneaking up behind her. She was wearing a gray tank-top and jeans, her hair in a pony-tail. I walked up behind her, grinning. I was finally going to scare her! She quickly turned around and roared at me, causing me to unblend, scream and fall back.

"You are pitiful." She replied, standing above me.

"How'd you know I was trying to scare you?" I asked as she helped me up.

"Scaring Tip 101 Randy; move all articles of clothing or glasses before scaring or be sure that you'll be revealed. It's common since Ran."

"Oh…" I felt so stupid. I should've known that. How come every time around her I forget the most basic scaring routines? I pulled my glasses off and put them back on. She smirked and batted my fronds.

"Don't sweat it. You'll get it. You need to practice more. Now show me blue with clouds."

I blended and held my arms out.

"Randy, that's blue with stars, I want blue with clouds." She told me.

I looked at myself to see that she was right. I had stars instead of clouds. I blended again to make sure that I had the right one.

"That's better. Now roar."

"Rawr!"

"Louder!" She told me.

She was like my scaring coach, I guess you can say. She's been making sure that if I want to be a good scarer that I have to train. The only reason why she knows so much about scaring is that her dad is a scarer and man is he lucky!

"Rawr!"

"Louder!"

"RAWR!"

"LOUDER!" she shouted at me.

"RAAAWWWRRR!" I exclaimed, only to start coughing and fall on my back.

"Terrible," she scowled. "Your stance was sloppy, your mouth wasn't wide enough, you can't blend properly and you can't roar without coughing. We have a lot of work to do."

I sighed. She was right. I'm terrible! Why can't I do anything right? If this was my best scaring then did I deserve to be a scarer?

"Come on get up. You're going to need to practice those faces again."

I nodded and stood up. She stood in front of me, a mirror in her hand faced towards me as she told me which faces to make. I did each one liked she asked. Only to do them all wrong. She slapped her forehead when we were done.

"Ran, we have a lot of work to do. You can't just cause fear; you have to be fear you have to know what fear feels like. We're going to make sure that you get so scared that you'll wet yourself, got that?" she told me.

I do that enough at night! And plus I'm scared like 24/7.

"Yes Chey, I understand."

"Good. Now I want you to meet me and Funk at this address. Bruno and band of morons will be too. We're going to prove to them that we are not cowards, except for you. I want you to be as terrified as possible. Fear is a thought and we want that thought to be turned into reality, you got that?"

I nodded again.

"Okay, now be there at this five sharp. If your parents asked, tell them you're coming to see me and Fungus and staying with Fungus."

I knew she meant some of it to be a lie, but I saw it as the truth. I would be seeing them and I would be staying with Fungus… along with her in a haunted house, full of ghosts waiting to scare us to death. I'm going to be scarred for life. I know it. She told me bye and walked out, leaving me alone to work on my scaring. I went over to the bathroom, making faces in the mirror. She was right. She almost always is.

"Rawr," I growled.

I sighed and my shoulders slumped. I didn't look frightening at all. I was too light in color, my glasses didn't give me that scary look and deep down I knew that I was too much of a pansy. I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, prompting my head up with my hands. Cheryal was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Something wrong baby?" she asked.

"Am I scary?" I asked.

"Scary?" she echoed, looking at me.

I nodded. I knew she and Emilia wanted me to be something other than a scarer. So I told them that I would be a scream technician. I was good at mechanics and I was interested in scream technology. So if being a scarer didn't work out I still had that to fall back on.

"Sweetie, you're not scary, you're just plumbed adorable," she cooed, pinching my cheek.

I sighed. That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. My shoulders slumped. Is that all I'm going to be? This adorable nerd to my parents? A geek that others look forward to beating? Was I going to own up to anything? I doubt that I was. I looked at the clock to see that I had an hour to meet Cheyenne and Fungus.

"Mom, will it be okay if I spend the night with Fungus tonight? I promise that I'll call you before I go to bed. Please?" I asked.

"Well it's not a school night, so I guess it'll be okay. Does Fungus have his parent's permission?"

"They said yes, but I needed your permission first."

"Well you still have to check with Emilia. I'm not the only one that makes the decisions around here. She should be home soon. Ask her then."

As soon as that was said the door opened and Emilia walked in.

"Is that dinner I smell? And where's my hug at?" she asked.

I got out of my chair, went up to her and hugged her.

"That's better. Now where's the delicious food at?"

I giggled slightly as she guided me into the kitchen. Dinner was always started around 4:10 or 4: 15 and it always ended around 4:30 or somewhere around that time. I sat in my chair waiting for my food. Family dinner was important to Emilia and Cheryal. It was the time of day that we get to talk about our day and when all three of us can be together. I was looking at Emilia who was busy talking to Cheryal and tasting her cooking.

"Emilia, I believe our son has something that he wants to tell you." Cheryal replied.

"Oh?" Emilia asked, looking at me.

"Can I stay at Fungus's tonight? I promise I'll call before I go to bed."

Emilia looked at Cheryal. I knew that if one of them didn't agree then I couldn't go. I've only seen them fight a few times, and each of them was not pretty. But a few bad arguments never seemed to get in between them.

"I told him it would be okay, but he would also have to have your permission." Cheryal told her.

"Well since it's not a school night, I guess you can go."

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Only if your finish your vegetables."

Aw man… I hated vegetables! I was going to have to choke it down if I wanted to meet up with Cheyenne and Fungus at that haunted house. Cheryal had sat my plate in front of me. I knew I couldn't eat before we all sat down and Cheryal was still up. The moment she sat down, I started eating, choking down those vegetables first.

"Randall, slow down before you choke," Emilia told me.

"But I want to get to Fungus soon!"

"You'll have plenty of time to get to Fungus'. Now slow down before you get sick. This is the first time that you actually eaten. Just be careful."

I nodded and continued eating. When I was finished I grabbed my stuff and ran out.

"Bye moms!" I called running out.

I ran over to the address that Cheyenne gave me and managed to arrive a minute to five. Right on time! Cheyenne had her stuff as did Fungus. Cheyenne was shooting a video over her video camera. Apparently to make a documentary.

"So you wimps decided to come," Bruno sneered as he walked up.

"We're not afraid of the stupid ghosts."

"Ghosts?" I echoed.

"Scared Boggs?" Bruno asked.

"N-no," I replied, shaking.

Cheyenne grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I whimpered. I looked at back at Bruno to see him watching us go in.

"Remember Wags, you have to stay in there the whole night."

Oh no. Okay, I'm scared. Do you know what's in haunted houses other than ghosts? Spiders! Evil scary beasts! Urg… I can't stand being around them. I looked at Cheyenne to see that she was recording everything.

"Here we are in the haunted Morris House. Where the spirit of old man Morris still is roaming, seeking vengeance for the monster that killed him. With my sidekicks Randy and Fungus we are going to prove that the ghost of Morris is either real of fake. We shall spend an entire night here." She narrated, camera going from her to me and Fungus and back to her.

I'm going to die of fright. I know it. I'm not the bravest monster in the world; I'll admit that any day. Every time I get scared or nervous I blend. So I do that a lot, even during class. I'm pitiful. I know. I heard a loud clang and I screamed, blending.

"Randy, chillax. You need some confidence in yourself. Think like me. I'm not afraid of almost anything. Except snakes. I can't stand them!" She told me.

"I'm afraid of confidence," I whimpered, slowly unblending.

"I'm scared too Ran, but if it's to prove those butt faces that we can do this, then I'm willing to do it!" Fungus told me.

I started fading again. They groaned at my reaction. I can't help it! I'm probably the biggest wimp in the monster world.

"And here we see my frightened assistant hiding. Again."

Does she have to narrate this? I'm already the laughing stock of the school!

"Look at the amazing frame work. This must be date back to the 1800s!" Fungus exclaimed, examining a desk. "Randy, come look at this!"

I slowly unblended and cautiously made my way over to him. The desk work was pretty interesting. I slowly opened one of the draws and a rat popped out, causing me to, again, scream, camouflage and hid behind Fungus. That rat came out of nowhere!

"Ooooo…."

I clinged onto Fungus, whimpering.

"Ghosts aren't real, ghosts aren't real, ghosts aren't real," I repeated to myself.

"That came from upstairs!" Cheyenne replied, running up the stairs. "Let's go boys!"

I unblended and Fungus pulled me upstairs. Several hours of ghost hunting and me near a nervous breakdown, we had settled in his room, which even made me more nervous and not only did I camouflage in fear, but I started hiccupping too. Cheyenne was still recording and narrating about the events that happened and is happening now. Fungus had brought a book and was reading. I was watching him and then grabbed Teddy.

"Isn't this great, guys? Just 12 more hours and we can prove those idiots that we are not misfits and no one would call us nobodies again!" She declared.

"I like being a nobody," I replied to myself.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Ran. We'll wake you if anything happens." Cheyenne told me.

"Don't even think about it!" I replied, and pulled the blanket over my head.

After I called Emilia and Cheryal I went to sleep. I don't know how long slept but I felt someone shake me. I yawned and lifted my head up, rubbing my eyes. I put my glasses on to see Cheyenne over me.

"Ran, did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"What? Mommy Cheryal and Emilia would never let me up this late!"

Suddenly a groaning sound emitted through the house and I hugged her, scared.

"What was that?"

"A ghost."

I whimpered. This has to be worse than anything in those scary movies. I've been in a haunted house once, and it was fake, but it was still scary! The groan emitted again and I clinged onto her. They had to drag me into this. Me of all monsters. Suddenly the door flew open and cloaked figure appeared in the door. We screamed. Apparently our screams woke Fungus up, who also saw the figure and screamed with us.

The figure started laughing. Not an evil laugh, but more like amusement. We stopped screaming and looked at the figure. Okay, I wasn't looking; I had my face buried in Cheyenne's stomach. She had recognized the laugh.

"Bruno! You creep!" she snapped.

She pushed me off and attacked the Bruno, choking him.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Y-y-yes it was!" he laughed. "You losers fell for it!"

Cheyenne growled. She kept her grip on his cloak and shoved him against the wall.

"Congratulations jerk. You get to stay with us for the rest of the night!"

"The hell I ain't." he sneered. "You freaks are on your own."

I watched as they continued fighting. I was already in tears. What could get worst? The fact that I would never get any piece in my life or that Bruno and his goons won't stop tormenting me? I wiped my tears and leaned against Fungus who was also watching them fight. I didn't even bother opening my mouth so that they could tell me to shut up and that what I said wasn't important.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Just let me go!" Bruno snapped.

She released him and crossed her arms. He scowled as he rubbed his arm, that she had bended back to hold him still while they fight. He looked over at me and growled. I whimpered, fading immediately.

"You're friend's a coward." He remarked.

"Lay off of him! He's only a kid." She defended.

"Still a coward," He muttered, and went over to the farthest corner.

I laid there, hoping that no one would hurt me as I tried to fall asleep. Everyone had fallen asleep, except for me. I always had trouble going back to sleep. Suddenly I saw a face in front of me and I screamed, waking everyone up.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Cheyenne asked.

"I saw a face!" I replied.

"D-d-d-did it hurt you?" Fungus asked.

I shook my head, but I was still shaking.

"I-I-I-I want to go home! I don't care about the stupid bet! I want my mom!"

"Ha! If he leaves then I win the bet!" Bruno exclaimed.

She glared at him and turned her attention back to me. She pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me down before I broke down into tears.

"Hey, calm down. It's going to be okay. Just try to get through it for two more hours and I'll take you home. I promise."

I looked at her with my wide, childish eyes.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" she asked.

I started to open my mouth but she interrupted me.

"Don't answer that."

I shut my mouth. Make it through two hours. I don't think I could've made it. She smiled gently at me and wiped a falling tear away from my cheek. After two hours of creaks, groans and other creepy sounds, we had made it through the night, while I had gotten no sleep other than those few hours. I was twitching slightly. From nervousness, anxiety and the lack of sleep. Cheyenne and Fungus dropped me off at home, making sure that I could get in before I was left outside for a few hours till Emilia and Cheryal wake up. We said our good-byes and I walked in. I vowed to myself to never go into a haunted house ever again or else I'll have more to add to my list of fear."

Jerry shuddered slightly.

"I wouldn't blame him for being traumatized after that. What kid wouldn't? To spend a whole night in a haunted house and be scared senseless?"

"Plus with a bully that enjoyed tormenting you." George added.

The bell rang and they went back to work.


	15. The Talent Show

Chapter 15: Talent Show

Randall sighed as he looked at the post cards his parents sent them on their second honey moon. He was glad that they were getting some time to catch up and enjoy each other's company. He missed them deeply but knew that they couldn't be around him too long. Even though they dedicated their lives to him, he still wanted to give them that time alone. He smiled when he saw how happy they look in the pictures, saying how much they miss him and can't way to be home.

"I miss you too moms." He told himself.

He started thinking about his book and what happened to it. He only hoped that no one has read it. Back at Sulley's and Mike apartment, everyone had gathered around to listen to the next chapter. Augustus 'Spike' Jones had taken the book.

"Chapter 15: The Talent Show. I was more jittery and nervous than ever before. Why? The annual talent show. I wasn't looking forward to it, but Cheyenne wanted us to do it since she was going to be singing in the talent show. How could she not? Her voice is amazing!

"Okay Randy, you ready for this?" Cheyenne asked me.

"No," I whimpered.

I was going to do a magic act. I know more geek stuff. I was okay at it, but I wasn't fantastic. She had set up my kit in my room and brought Fungus's pet rabbit Sparky over. He was going to be used in my hat and disappearing act. I had on the top hat and cape.

"Come on Ran, you need some self-confidence! Just focus on someone you know. Someone who makes you feels so good about yourself that you know you can do it." She replied.

I nodded. I could do that.

"O-okay," I replied quietly.

I had taken a hold of Sparky and sat him on the small desk. I placed a small blanket over him and waved the wand over him.

"Bunicist, Disappearist!"

I pulled the blanket off to see that he was still there.

"Aw…" I whined. "It didn't work."

"Hmm…" she mused. "Well I'm no magician so I can't help you."

"Why do I have do my magic act again?"

"Because you look handsome in a suit." She replied. "Now I should go. This voice doesn't warm up from talking. See you later."

She walked out singing.

"_Don't tell me to live my life…" _

I smiled slightly as she left the room. I grabbed Sparky and went downstairs. I never had any pets, but I didn't like them anyway because they didn't like me. Sparky was an exception because he was fluffy white bunny and never bit me. I sat the rabbit back in his cage. Fungus couldn't come over to get him because he had to go to the dentist. So his older sister was coming to get him. There was a knock on the door and I opened it.

"H-h-hi Melissa…"

"Hey Randy, is Sparky ready?" she asked, walking in.

Melissa looked almost like Fungus, except she was blue, not red and didn't have glasses and she was girl. She went over to Sparky's caged and picked it up.

"So did you do your magic thing with him?" She asked.

"It didn't work."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." She replied. "You planning on doing anything else while you're in the talent show?"

"No. I don't have any talents."

"Sure you do. You got that blending ability."

"But I can't control it." I replied a little sad like.

It was true. How am I supposed to do anything if I couldn't be able to show myself long enough?

"Oh, right. Well you'll figure out something. See you later." She replied.

"Bye," I muttered.

I shut the door and went to the backyard, seeing Emilia work on her garden. I went over to her, watching her. I stood there for a while, trying to decide if I should let her know that I was next to her. I was always like that too scared and nervous to let myself be seen. I managed to get enough courage to tap her shoulder.

"M-mom?" I squeaked.

She turned around to look at me.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"D-d-do I have a-any talent?"

"Talent? Sweetheart you're the most talented monster I know!" She smiled.

"Like what?"

"You have your special blending talents, you can memorized any word and science facts, you have the most amazing mechanical skills, and being adorable counts too,"

She had grabbed my cheeks, cooing at me. That didn't make me feel any better. I didn't even sign up for this stupid talent show; Cheyenne did for me to help me boost up my confidence. If confidence was based on a scale from 1 to 10, I would be a negative 8 maybe less. So the supposed "talent" that Emilia had for me, that wouldn't work. Magic was a bust. Juggling? That's a laugh. I suck at that too. I couldn't draw, I had no talent.

"Thanks mom…" I sighed.

She knew that something was wrong and pulled me over to the chairs and table that was outside. She picked me up and sat me on her knee.

"Now Randall, why are asking me this? Is this because of the talent show?"

I nodded.

"Randy, you're going to do great. Me and Cheryal will be in the front row cheering you on. You know we would. So what are you planning on doing?"

"That dumb magic kit I have… but I don't want to do the talent show. I don't have any talents."

"Now Randall, you know we don't allow words like dumb and stupid and all those mean and bad words in this house. Honey you do have a talent. Everyone has a talent. Just try it. I know you can do it. Have some faith in yourself."

I sighed. Faith? Okay I'll have faith that I'll fail and be humiliated up till I go to college and possibly ruin a new life for me there too. See? No confidence.

"I'll try mommy. Thanks for the talk."

I got off her lap and started to go inside.

"I'm always here if you need me." She replied.

I nodded and shut the door behind me. What was I going to do? I had collapsed on the couch, groaning to myself. Look like I was going to have to do that stupid magic act. Yay for failure. Sometimes I wished I had a sibling, maybe an older one to protect me from bullies or hang out with and talk too. But Emilia and Cheryal didn't have the time to foster or adopt another child so I was on my own. I went back to my room looking at the magic book. I needed something that was so simple that I knew that I could do it. Let's see… rings… no. Last time I did those I got trapped in those. Don't come and find me and ask because I won't tell you. I went through the book for an hour trying to figure out what simple trick I could do. I had how long for my time on the show? I don't know and I don't think I would.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

Over the course of the weeks I had gotten better at some of the magic tricks but I still had trouble with the rings. I still don't know how, but I got trapped with them around my body, arms stuck inside as well. How embarrassing! I'm twelve and I still can't get this stupid stuff down!

"Help!" I called.

My door opened to reveal my uncle Rhoul. One look at me and he started laughing.

"What happened to you kid?" he asked.

"Just help me!" I snapped at him.

"Okay, okay, no need to get snappy." He told me as he went over to me and grabbed my lotion rubbed over my scales and around the rings. "Maybe your grand finale you could do a great escape act and worm your way out of this rings."

"Not funny," I replied.

When I got out, I immediately wiped the lotion off of me. I can't stand lotion. A small amount then I could handle it, but a large amount? Forget it.

"I have to go. The talent show is going to be on soon so I have to go. You'll be there with Emilia and Cheryal too right?" I asked him, giving him the pleading look that works so well on my parents and him.

"Okay I will. Just stop giving me that look."

I nodded and grabbed my magic kit, running out.

"Bye moms, bye Uncle Rhoul! I'll see later! I'm going to the school!"

I opened the door and started to run out. When I arrived at the school, I went straight to the band room where the kids in the talent show were told to be at. Even Spencer and Bruno where there, I don't why, but whatever talent they have I didn't want to know. Cheyenne was there working on her song that she had created on her own. She had specifically made sure that she was alone. She didn't want anyone to know what her song was. I felt a hand on the back of my head shove me to the ground.

"So Randork, what geek experiment are you planning on doing?" Bruno asked.

"N-nothing…" I whimpered, almost fading instantly.

"Aw, wittle baby Boggs scared?" He sneered.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't. He had grabbed a hold of my fronds, using them as a yo-yo string to have my head smash into his fist, causing me to change colors. I gasped and whimpered in pain.

Suddenly a hand grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of Bruno's grasp and pushed me to the side.

"Don't you dare touch him," a female voice growled.

I grabbed my glasses which had fallen off and placed them back on my face. I looked up to see Cheyenne growling at him.

"Who are you? His body guard?" Bruno sneered.

She grabbed his fur, pulling him to where their faces were inches apart.

"No, I'm your worst nightmare. And if you dare lay a claw on him, I'll make sure you suffer till the day we graduate," she vowed and shoved him into the wall.

She went over to me and helped me up. I adjusted my glasses.

"Thanks for helping me. I owe you a lot." I replied.

"Think nothing over it. Just make sure that we video chat, email and talk whenever we can after we graduate." She answered.

"Will do."

Suddenly a clapping sound interrupted us and we turned to look at Principle Muck. Principle Muck was a tall monster with a fuzz ball of hair covering his face, his glasses out in front of that wad. His hair was orange and his body was red.

"Okay Children. The talent show will start any minute. And remember you all are winners, even though you lost, you're still winners."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and nudged me. She always was sent to his office for stuff that she did. Like when she released all the frogs. Her message was to always challenge authority and the 'man' as she put. I guess that's why she's a big rock n roll person because it's all about rebellion and she was a rebel. I wasn't like that. I followed the rules; I didn't try to cause trouble. I was what my uncle called "the golden boy."

"Alex, you're up first." Principle Muck replied.

There were 15 of us competing. Each of us doing something; some singing, dancing, playing an instrument, and other stuff.

"So Randy, or should I say, the great Randini, what are you planning with wowing us tonight?" Cheyenne asked.

"A few dumb magic tricks that'll probably blow up in my face. Why do I have to be here?"

"To boost your confidence, remember?"

"Oh…"

After an hour, Cheyenne was up. She had pulled me to the backstage.

"I want you to see this." She told me before she went on stage with her guitar.

"And now, introducing Cheyenne Wags!"

"Wish me luck," she winked and walked out.

She started strumming her guitar, a head set on her.

"_Here we are again, chilling with my buds_

_Not exactly what we plan. _

_But what the hey? We ain't duds! _

_Playing Video games, eating ice cream and more_

_We don't need to tife, _

_I've never felt this way before!_

_Here's what I'll say: We're friends for life!" _

My eyes widen. This was her song? A song about us and the times we did together. I couldn't help but smile. The talent she possessed!

"_Friend's for life! That's where we stand! _

_Can't touch us with a knife. Let's go jump out a plane!_

_What's that? A no? Oh well that's alright! _

_We have cookies and cakes and pillow fights! _

_Jumping up and down, falling all around. _

_We laugh like fools, but that's totally cool. _

_Let's go and hit the town!_

_There's nothing that we can't stife, because I'm telling you now:_

_We're friends for life. _

_Friend's for life, that's what we are! _

_No matter how far! You're my pals, my BFFs! _

_There's nothing that we can't mess! _

_We're one awesome Trio. _

_Let's be called the three Caballeros! _

_They say that we're uncool? Who cares? _

_They're just fools! _

_Let's have tons of fun! I'm telling you boys let's go! _

_We'll go play hide and seek! Let's start the show!_

_One, two, three! Where are you now? _

_They called you weak? That's it, where's those freaks? _

_I'll give the ole one, two, you can go too! _

_This will teach them twice! If they mess with you, they mess with me! _

_This is our stife; we're friends for life." _

I looked around the corner to see that everyone was enjoying her song. I was too. I never felt so happy for her! I knew there was a talent agent there. I called him personally saying that there was amazing talent here tonight. My eyes landed on skinny blue skinned monster wearing a suit. He looked impressed with Cheyenne and I couldn't help but feel my tail wag.

"_Friend's for life, that's what we are! _

_No matter how far! You're my pals, my BFFs! _

_There's nothing that we can't mess! _

_They say we're geeks? So what? It's the truth!_

_No need for us to freak! Pull out the tents, go camp out!_

_Read some stories, scream and shout!_

_Say I love you because it's true. _

_We're peas in a pod, so what? We are odd! _

_That fact won't stop us. Try your disappearing act. You fail? _

_No need to fret! Because my friend, here's the fact. _

_We're birds of a feather, there's my bet. Hanging together, laughing like seals_

_On the count of three you laugh, I'll squeal. One, two, three. Hahaha! Eeeh! _

_No matter of the age, two, three of five! I'll always keep telling you; We're friends for life._

_Friend's for life, that's what we are! _

_No matter how far! You're my pals, my BFFs! _

_There's nothing that we can't mess!_

_We're jumping on beds, eating cake, playing with toys. _

_You call me dumb, I'll call 'you too!' _

_You two are my boys. Don't sweat your little heads. _

_Put on a show, go with the flow. Look in between the T's. _

_High five one, two, three! They say we're fool? That's uncool!_

_There's no need to stife. Let's create a new rule!_

_Just for friends for life!" _

She was doing great! Her song was upbeat, fun, energetic. She was truly an amazing musician.

"Boggs!"

I turned my head to see Principle Muck.

"Y-y-yes?" I asked.

"You're up next."

I nodded and went back to the song.

"_Friend's for life, that's what we are! _

_No matter how far! You're my pals, my BFFs! _

_There's nothing that we can't mess!_

_We'll scream and shout, jump all around. _

_Play some games, call you names. _

_I'm not being mean, it's just our thing! I don't care red, blue or green. _

_You're my friends it's so true. If I could hang with anyone it's you. _

_Here's my stife, I won't think of it twice. _

_We're friends for life. _

_You'll laugh at me, I'll laugh at you. _

_There's no need to tife. _

_Because you're my friends. Yes my friends. _

_My pals, my buds, mi amigos! _

_Don't pretend. I'll say this to the end. _

_You're my friends. My friends for life. Oh yea. My friends for life." _

Everyone stood up cheering and I was too on the side. She was fantastic. Just by the sound of it, I knew that she was going to win. She was fantastic. She ran off the stage, smiling. She hugged me.

"Oh Randy, I was so scared! I'm glad you were there cheering me on. Now go knock them dead. I'll be cheering you on." She told me and pushed me out.

I gulped and she helped me with my stuff. I gulped as I saw all those people looking at me. She gave me thumbs up and ran back stage.

"Uh… H-hi…" I replied quietly.

I saw Emilia and Cheryal in the front row just like they said they would. Cheryal motioned me to speak up and Emilia motioned me to smile. I forced my timid shy smile and started speaking up.

"A-and now f-f-for my first trick, I-I will…"

"Hey lizard-boy!"

I tensed up. I hated that name. It was so insulting. I looked up to see Bruno, Skeeter, Rico, and Spencer holding supplies. I gulped. Skeeter and Rico dumped a bucket of water on me. I stood there wet and in shock.

"Heads up!"

I looked up and a bag of flour was dumped on me. Suddenly feathers covered me up. I stood there, getting upset. Tears were in my eyes and my glasses were covered in flour. I took off running, crying. I heard laughter and gasps as I ran out.

"Randall!" Cheyenne called.

I ignored her as I ran straight into the boys' restroom. I ran into a stall, locking it behind me as I faded and sobbed my eyes out. I didn't know why I had to suffer? I didn't even do anything to them! Yet I was the one being picked on and tormented. What did I deserve to be treated like this? I'm just a kid!

"Randy? Are you in there?" I heard Fungus asked.

"Go away."

"Come on Randall, it's just me."

"I just want to be left alone and wallow in my misery and humiliation!"

"Randy," Cheyenne started.

I didn't even know that she had followed me. I sniffed and wiped a tear that was falling down my cheek.

"What?"

"Come out so we can look at you."

I slowly unlocked the stall.

"I'm not going to unblend myself."

"Okay, just do what you feel comfortable with right now."

I slowly walked out of the stall, sniffing and wiping the falling tears from my eyes. I felt Cheyenne grabbed my glasses and handed them to Fungus.

"Clean these off for him please? He can't see if they're covered in flour. I'll clean him up. Randy, you're covered in flour so you're not impossible to see. Now stay still."

I did as I was told as she took a paper towel and cleaned my face off. She pulled my hat and cape off. I whimpered as I looked up. I could tell that she was smiling at me, despite my blind eye sight.

"There you go. Now we can see your handsome reptilian face." She replied.

Fungus placed my glasses back on my face. I looked back at them, tears still falling down my face.

"Cheyenne? Fungus? Is Randall in there?" Cheryal asked.

"Yea he's in here!" Fungus replied.

"Okay, and Cheyenne, you might want to be on stage. They're announcing the winners."

"Oh shoot! Randy I'll be right back."

She took off running. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was as white as a ghost, other than my purple face, glasses and green eyes.

"I want to go home," I whined.

Fungus nodded and guided me out. I sniffed as I looked up at Emilia and Cheryal, wiping away a tear.

"Oh our poor baby. Look at you; you're all white and sticky," Emilia replied, gently wiping the flour off of my forehead. "Let's go home sweetie."

I nodded taking Cheryal's tentacle.

"When we get you home you can go hop in the shower and clean that flour off of you. You look paler than you ever looked before." Cheryal told me.

I nodded, not in the mood to fight, yell, or do anything.

"Time to go home."

As much as I wanted to see if Cheyenne won, I didn't really want stick around so I could be humiliated any further. I let myself be lead out the school and back home. I was never going to do magic again or show my face around the school. I was already this shy geeky kid who gets picked on. But now I was going to be this shy geeky kid who everyone will be laughed at all the way to the day I graduate or go off to college. I don't know how I'll survive high school, but I knew that I wouldn't."

"That must be horrible. Just to try and get some confidence and have it smashed and be publicly humiliated in front of his parents, his best friends, and everyone else." Sulley replied.

"Remember the black eye that Randall has?" Claws asked.

"Yea? What about it?" Charlie asked.

"Do you think Randall got it from one of his old school bullies?"

Everyone was silent. Could it be true? Did Randall lie about the door? It was plausible. They wished they could help him. But didn't know if they could. Would it be worth it?

**A/N: Song is written, created and owned by me.**


	16. Prom

Chapter 16: Prom

Shirley, Ricky's assistant, had taken the book.

"Chapter 16: Prom. In the events that had lead up to where we were seniors, and up to the day of prom I have tried to figure out how to ask Cheyenne out. I wanted her to be my date. She was the love of my life. I was looking on the internet on how to ask a girl out. I was hopeless when it came to girls. Other than my family and Cheyenne, I was useless.

"Let's see…" I muttered.

There was one involving sticky notes. A banner. Something including the proposal stance… none of these would work! Suddenly an idea flashed into my mind. I could bake her a message! I was a great baker and it was romantic and delicious! I grabbed my chef hat and all the ingredients I was going to use to make my famous cupcakes. By the time I was done, I was covered in flour and red icing. On the tray were almost six dozens of cupcakes spelling out 'Will you go to prom with me?' I smiled at my creativism. I was sure that she would say yes.

"Mom! I'm going to school! See you later!"

I had taken my cupcakes, covered with a lid so it my cupcakes didn't get destroyed. When I arrived at the school I had went over to mine and Cheyenne's first our class, sitting it on her desk, well… I think it was her desk. I went over to mine, waiting. Suddenly Mandy, the most popular girl in the whole school had went over to the desk with my cupcakes on it. Oh no. Mandy was a tall thin blue monster with dark blue hair in a pony-tail, wearing a designer Tank top and skirt. She opened the lid to see my cupcake message. I gulped. She looked at me, back at my message and finally me. How was I going to break it to her that I was actually trying to ask someone else out? She went over to me.

"Okay Randy. If you want to take me to the prom then we have to lay down some rules. One you stay an arm length away from me. Two make sure you buy me a white rose, not red and no carnations. Since you aren't old enough to drive then I assume you'll probably have your parents pick us up. Three, don't talk to my friends. Pick me up at 7."

"O-o-okay…"

Did I just accidentally set myself up a date with the most popular girl in the school? I guess I did. She had taken the hold of the cup cakes and walked off with them. I banged my head against my desk. How could I be so stupid! My first chance to ask Cheyenne out and I blew it! I'm terrible! I guess I should be lucky that I'm going out with the most popular girl in the whole school. But I didn't want to go with her. I wanted to go out with Cheyenne. I sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned to myself.

I sighed. I was just going to have to get through prom while I was with her. After first hour Cheyenne pulled me over to the side.

"I heard you were going with Mandy to prom. Is this true?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Y-y-yea… b-b-b-but it's not what you think-!" I started.

"Congratulations! I didn't think you had it in you!"

I stood there in shock. She was happy? Well of course she was she didn't know that I was really trying to ask her out. I gulped and force a smile on my face.

"Th-thanks?"

The whole day people were congratulating me for getting date with Mandy. I didn't even try. It was all an accident. I was shoved into the locker and I knew by whom. Mandy's ex-boyfriend Todd. He was a football jock.

"How did a geek like you manage to get my girl to agree to go to the prom with you?" he snarled.

"I-i-it was an accident! I-I-I was tr-trying to a-ask another girl o-o-out!"

"So my girl isn't good enough for you? Is that it?"

"N-n-no! I-i-i-it's not like that!"

"So you're trying to steal my girl?"

"P-p-p-please… I-I-I didn't mean to ask her out… I-I-I'm sorry….Pl-Please let me go…"

He growled and slammed my head back into the locker. He let me go and walked off. I was going to get it, and badly. Later I learned that Todd had asked Cheyenne out. I felt crushed, but I knew that I couldn't do anything. That night I was getting ready for my date. Emilia had gone out renting me a tux. I wasn't big on clothes but I couldn't dare go to the dance informal. I got the white rose like Mandy wanted. I sighed as I put it on.

"Let's do this." I sighed.

I ran down the stairs, calling for Cheryal. Mandy wasn't wrong about me getting Emilia and Cheryal to take us. She was already at the front door. I ran out and got in the car. At least we had a ride and didn't have to walk there. We arrived at her house and picked her up, after I knocked on her door, handed her, her rose. We arrived at the school and got out of the car.

"I'll pick you two up at eleven. Have fun." Cheryal told us.

"Okay mom." I told her. "Bye."

Mandy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the school. I gulped as I was yanked into the gym. The theme was 'Night under the Stars.' It's a nice theme. I looked over to see Cheyenne in a black and red dress, her hair in a pony-tail. She looked so pretty. Too bad that I was with Mandy. She pulled me over to her friends.

"Hey girls." She replied to her clique.

"Hey Mandy." They replied.

"This is my date. You know uh, Randy?"

"Oh right… Lizard-boy," one of them replied.

I looked down. I would've told them that I didn't like being called that, but I didn't have the guts to tell them. I stood at arm length, doing as she told me. I looked over at Cheyenne to see that she was talking to Todd, but he seemed uninterested in what she was saying. I looked around for Fungus to see that he had gone with Sandy. She wasn't the most popular girl in our grade. She was a nerd too, always keeping to herself, nose in a book. She wore thick green glasses that complimented her light blue skin. I assume that they were talking about a book, based on how excited Sandy looked.

"So Randy, do you have any hobbies?" Chelsea asked.

I looked over at Mandy. She did say not to talk to her friends. She nodded, giving me permission.

"I-I'm on the debate club and I-I-I was on the cheer sq-squad for a m-month…" I replied, looking away.

"Why'd you quit?"

"J-just wasn't my thing…"

"So how'd you get on the squad?" Michelle asked.

"I-I-I'm r-really good at g-gymnastics." I answered, adjusting my glasses.

"Randall, go get us some punch." Mandy demanded.

"O-o-okay…"

I walked over to the punch and started pouring four cup; each one for Mandy and her friends. I didn't like the taste of punch so I didn't get one. Cheyenne waved for me to come over. I did so, but knew that I had to get to Mandy and her friends soon.

"Hi Cheyenne. I can't stay long. I have to give Mandy and her friends their drinks. Are you and Todd together?" I asked, looking over at the jock who was hanging with his friends.

"Just for tonight. I don't really like him. He's only asked me out because you asked out his ex-girlfriend. So your famous cupcakes. What I give to have one of those right now. The food here sucks. To be honest, I'm waiting for those two to start sucking faces. I can't stand being next to Todd and his court of dumbness. Meet under the disco ball?"

I nodded.

"See you there."

I went back to Mandy and her friends and gave them their drinks. I watched as they went back to their conversation. I went over to where the disco call was and stood underneath. Over the last few weeks, I had discovered that I was nominated for prom king. I didn't know if I should be suspicious or proud. I guess I should be proud. Emilia and Cheryal didn't stop hugging and kissing me when they found out.

"So you came. Gees, Todd and Mandy need to get back together. This is the worst prom ever." Cheyenne sighed. "The only one having fun with their date out of our trio is Fungus. Never thought I would see him have so much fun with a girl. Our little Funk is growing up."

I nodded. I looked at the ground and shyly up at her. A slow song started to play. I opened my mouth only to ask her if she would like to dance only to have Mandy come over and grabbed my arm. She looked past me. Probably hoping to make Todd jealous. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I didn't know whether if I should happy or afraid. It was my first kiss and I didn't know what to do. She pulled away, leaving me in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Todd roared, as he tackled me.

I'm no fighter. I'm as thin as a twig! There's no way I can fight him! I whimpered and twisted hoping to get away from him. He had grabbed my fronds, bending my head to where I was looking up at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Kissing my girl?" he snarled.

"B-b-but she k-kissed me…" I whimpered.

Cheyenne shoved him off.

"Don't you dare touch him." She growled. "Go back to kissing _that,_"

The 'that' she was referring to was Mandy of course. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. She lead me over to the middle of the side tables. We sat down.

"Those stupid popular kids. I can't stand them. And to think that they were using us so they could get back together. Well this night is a bust. At least we can see if you won Prom king. Even if you don't win, at least we got to hang together."

I nodded in agreement. I looked up to see Tyler, another jock, trying to get our attention.

"Hey! Hello! Dudes! SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MORONS!" he snapped at us.

Everyone shut up and looked at them. He cleared his throat. He held up the envelope of the names of the prom king and queen.

"Now it's time to reveal the prom nominees. First up, Prom queen."

Everyone watched as he opened the envelope.

"And our prom queen is… Mandy Phelps!"

"Of course," Cheyenne groaned. "Everyone votes for the Preps. How'd you get nominated?"

"I have no idea." I answered.

Mandy had ran up there and stood there as one of the girls placed the plastic tiara on her head. Some were clapping. Tyler motioned for them to shut up. Or well… he told them too. Cheyenne turned to me, and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart leap into my throat. She was holding my hand! I felt my throat dry and I gulped. Stay cool, Randall. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the girl of your dreams who also happens to be your best female friend… oh god… She's grabbing my hand tighter!

"Randy, if you win, this will get bump us up on the popularity scale!"

I nodded. I didn't really care about being popular. All I wanted to do was ask her out, hoping that she'll say yes. But how was I going to do that?

"And the winner is… oh my god… Lizard-boy himself! Randy Boggs!"

My jaw dropped. I actually won? Cheyenne pushed me up there.

"Go!"

I ran up there. I couldn't believe. I had actually won! Me! The shy geek that everyone loved to pick on had won prom king! And at thirteen years-old! I think I set a record for being the youngest teen to be nominated for prom king and won…."

"Randall won prom king?" George asked.

"Something bad is going to happen. There is no way that they're just going to let him be prom king. Beside the book is all about Randall's screwed up life." Ricky replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shirley went back to reading.

"I ran onto the stage, shaking in well… nervousness and excitement. I didn't' think that I would ever win something this big! I gulped as they started to place the crown on me. Before it touched my head, they shoved me into a box. Or I think it was a box… I don't know. I gulped and turned invisible. Not by choice but nervousness, like always. Soundly a growl sounded. Oh no… please tell me that wasn't a Fluppy. I unblended and I turned to see a large blue-green Fluppy with sharp teeth and mean black three eyes.

"Nice Fluppy…nice Fluppy…" I whimpered backing up.

The Fluppy growled again and started to attack me.

"Help! Bad Fluppy! Bad Fluppy! Ow! Ow! HELP!" I cried.

That Fluppy was going to tear me apart. I heard a bone snapped.

"Ow!" I wailed.

Having a bone broken does not feel good. It hurts! And it was my leg too! I pushed on the door. The door swung open and I feel into Cheyenne's arms.

"My leg…" I whimpered.

"You idiots!" She growled at them. "By the time I get through with you, you'll be nothing but dirt when I get through with you! Let's go Ran; we need to get you to a hospital. And guys…"

She pulled out a piece of meat, obviously from the snack table. She tossed to Todd who caught it. The Fluppy had smelt the meat and started to attack him.

"Ahh! Bad Fluppy! Help!" He exclaimed.

Cheyenne put my arm around her shoulder and helped me out. Worst night ever. I was never going to live this humiliation down. And I better get used to it because more was coming…"

"That must've been horrible." Celia replied.

"Nothing is worse than jocks and other people picking on you. Especially to play a horrible prank like that." Sulley replied.

Everyone nodded. What else did Randall have to suffer through as he continued his traumatizing life?


	17. Caught along with a ride to college

Chapter 17: Caught Along with a Ride to College

During lunch the next day Sulley pulled the book out. Sulley opened it. What none of them realized is that Randall and Fungus had come in. No one thought they would since Randall never ate at the cafeteria. Sulley had turned to chapter seventeen. Randall had come over with a tray to see that his rival had is book! He growled and shoved the tray to his assistant. How dare they lie to him! He pushed Needleman and Smitty to the side and slammed his hands on the table and grabbed the book.

"What are you doing reading my stuff?" He demanded.

"Randall, look we just…" Sulley began.

"Just what? Looking for more stuff to laugh at me? To make me feel like that I don't anything worth to do? That I'm the scum on everybody's foot? Is that it Sullivan? Is making my life miserable something that makes you morons enjoy? Because I know one thing is that I don't enjoy it!"

"We were just trying to get to know you…"

"'Get to know me'? Is that it? Well you don't know anything do you? There's more to me than what's in this book Sullivan!" Randall snarled.

"Randall, we didn't mean to upset you, we just thought…" George started.

"Thought? You just thought that I wouldn't mind about you going through something that was mine? That I wouldn't be offended of you snooping? Well I am offended!"

"Randall please, just listen to us…" Sulley started to beg.

"Listen? Listen? You want me to listen? Well I have been listening Sullivan! My whole life! I tried turning the other cheek, repress stuff and it doesn't help! You don't know what it's like to be me!"

"We just wanted to see what you wrote… we didn't realize that it was about your life…"

"Well now you know! You don't even know the half of it Sullivan! I didn't add that my biological parents prostituted me and sold me for drugs! That for my infant years that I was nothing but a sex slave! Feeling better about knowing more about me? My sexual organs are so damaged that I can't have kids! I was raped so much and so brutally that I'm damaged! How do you like to know about that Sullivan? That the very same people who gave birth to me treated me like that!"

"Randall, I…"

"No! I'm not finished! I'm so sick of everyone treating me like dirt! I had to grow up through so much crap that no one wouldn't even think about! My life was Hell! No! Worse than Hell! Don't even think that you know anything about me because you don't!"

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at Randall as he ranted. They couldn't believe their ears/earholes. Randall's rant was at full throttle. They were shock at what he was saying. Most cast glances at each other, while others couldn't take their eyes off of him. The whole cafeteria was silent except for the Floor F members trying to interject and Randall's rant.

"You think that I chose this lifestyle? Well I didn't! While you were all safe in bed when you were kids I was being treated horribly! I hope you rot." He snarled.

He looked back to see the whole cafeteria looking at him.

"What the hell are you all looking at?"

He turned around and threw the book back at Sulley, who managed to catch it.

"Here! Finish the stupid book! I don't care anymore!"

Everyone turned back to their business. Randall snarled and walked out. Leaving Fungus alone with his and Randall's trays. He looked at his co-workers with large, scared eyes.

"I-I-I-I can't b-b-believe y-you d-did that…" He replied.

He put the trays away and ran after Randall, calling his name. They sat there in shock. They couldn't believe what Randall has told them. They felt horrible, even sick to their stomachs. Needleman had already gone over to the trashcan and vomited. He came back wiping the access vomit off his chin. They looked at the book, then the door, and back at the book.

"Should we continue?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know…" Claws replied, unsure.

"We might as well; Randall did give us permission, even though he isn't handling it well…" Sulley suggested.

Everyone nodded. It was going to be a while after Randall's little outburst and they knew that it would be best for Randall and all of them to get their thoughts together. And maybe not to bother Randall at all while they were working so he could calm down before he decided to kill them all. But they had to get through it.

"Chapter 17: College

I had to wait for two years before I went to college. Since I graduated at thirteen I couldn't go to college because I was too young. For two years I had worked at Emilia's flower shop. I tried making myself useful around the house; doing chores, gardening, tinkering with broken items around the house and other stuff just to keep me busy. Cheyenne had gone off on a road trip to kick off her career of a rock star and she already had out two albums and doing at least 500 concerts a month. Fungus had already gone off to college so I was pretty much all alone. I mostly played an online game. I heard a knock on my door.

"C-c-c-come in!" I replied.

My door opened to reveal Cheryal.

"Hi sweetie. I know you're feeling kinda lonely, but I managed to find a few colleges that would allow monsters your age to go off. I know you had your eye on Monsters University for a while. It is a good college for scream technology but I notice that it has the best scaring program. You're not thinking of being a scarer are you?"

"You and I both know that you and Emilia don't want me to be a scarer because it's too dangerous and I could get hurt and that Waternoose could use me and hurt me for being in your family. That's why I'm becoming a scream technician. I know I can't be a scarer that's why I'm being a scream technician. I really am interested in scream technology and since I can't be a scarer I thought maybe I could be close to the action," I replied, tapping my fingers together, my lower hands on my lap.

"Okay. Just be good. Don't do anything illegal, stay out of trouble, and make sure you call us every day when you go off. I don't think me and Emilia could handle not hearing from you." She told me as she hugged me. "We don't like the idea of you going off to college that is so far."

"I'll still be near the city, just not in city limits and okay, I won't be so close to home but I'm just two bus rides away."

"But that's still so far from a fragile little thing like you. What if you get sick? Or hurt? What if someone starts picking on you again? We're not going to be there to protect you…"

"I know momma, but I'm a big reptile. I can take care of myself. I promise I'll call or video chat you guys every night."

She cupped my face.

"I know you will baby. You're the sweetest, kindest monster I know. Be yourself and don't let anyone tell you any different."

I nodded. Just like Cheryal, her and Emilia always trying to make sure that I look to the positive. I guess they had to get me too or I wouldn't still be around. Okay after I got my stuff packed and loaded them into the car. Of course Emilia and Cheryal kept asking me questions.

"I-I-I'll be fine moms. R-really. I-I-I'm gonna n-need my information."

Emilia and Cheryal cast a worried glance at each other, which caused me to assume the worst, like they lost it or something.

"I-i-is something wr-wrong?"

"Well Randall," Emilia began, "It's about your name."

"Wh-what about my n-n-name?"

Cheryal pulled out birth certificate and handed it to me. I looked at it and up at them.

"Your first name isn't Randall, it's Randy."

"B-b-but…"

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Cheryal replied sitting next to me.

I sat on the ground, in shock. My whole life I thought that my first name was Randall and it was all a lie? I couldn't believe. What else did they lie to me about? I know I shouldn't be that quick, but it still hurt… the two people that raised me for basically my whole life and never told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't think that you looked like a Randy, more of a Randall, and we planned on getting your name legally changed but never got to it. We were going to the day we legally adopted you and had your last name changed to Boggs, but something came up and we couldn't do it." Emilia replied.

"A-a-and you kept th-th-this from me for th-thirteen years?"

"We're so sorry honey. We didn't mean to make you upset."

They hugged me. I didn't know how to respond. To finally find this out after thirteen years of being called Randall, learning that my real name is Randy? How is a guys supposed to react. I just sat there, stunned. I tried saying something but no words came out. I felt sick to my stomach. I had actually ran inside and vomited. They would normally start asking me questions once I started vomiting, asking if I was sick, normally that was the case, but not this time. Cheryal gently rubbed my back and I lifted my head up. I glared at them, tears falling from my eyes. How could they? How could they lie to me? Me? Their son who they raised!

"How could you lie to me?" I asked.

"Randy… we didn't mean to hurt you…" Cheryal started.

"No you just ripped my heart out!" I snapped at her.

Normally I would do that to them, but I was just so mad! They lied to me! They lied! I went into a full thrown tantrum! And normally I don't do that. Emilia had grabbed my arms, holding them, and pulled me into hug as I cried.

"H-h-how could you? How c-c-c-could y-you l-l-lie to m-me? A-am I not th-that important anymore?"

"Oh sweetheart… that's never the case. Of course you're important to us. We love you. We never meant to keep this from you, it's just that… well our lives had gotten so busy and every time we tried to tell you… something else would come up. We would never lie to you. You know that. You know how we are in this house. We don't lie, we don't steal, that's now how we do things."

I nodded. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I needed to get myself together. I was going to college and I couldn't keep crying over the fact that I just learned that my parents lied to me. I sniffed and tried my best to get over it. Look on the Brightside Randa- I mean Randy… I need to get use to that. Okay it was nickname, but it was my actual name. I have to get used to it.

"So… shall we finished loading this stuff up?" I asked, picking up one of my boxes.

They smiled and helped finished loading the car. I sat down in the back seat and my parents got in the front seat. From my parents' house to Monster University is at least a several hour drive. Two bus trips is a long time from my house. I was worried. This the first time that I won't be coming home till holidays. I've never been away from home that long. My phone beeped and I opened it, seeing that I had a message from Fungus.

_How R U? _

I started typing back.

_Good, just left for college. Will be there in few hours. _

_Cool! Glad you got accepted in! I'll even personally give you the tour! See you then! _

After an hour I guess I fell asleep. I can never stay up long enough for a road trip. I woke up a few hours later to have Cheryal calling my name. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"Huh? Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Just five more miles." She told me.

I sighed and slumped in my seat. My glasses were across my face awkwardly and I adjusted them. I looked out my window to see the college. My mouth dropped in wonder. I couldn't believe it… I was here! I was at MU! I couldn't wait! This is going to be the day that my life changed forever. Good-bye little Randy Boggs and hello Mr. Confidence and Fun! Maybe I can actually be more sociable. It was possibility and I was going to try. I pulled the few boxes that I had. I couldn't wait. I grabbed my stuff and hugged my parents.

"Oh, we'll miss you sweetie. Be good and just be yourself."

I nodded. Ha, no way. Being myself is what got me that stupid rep in elementary and High school, not this time. I needed this to be different.

"Bye moms. See you at Thanksgiving!"

I took my boxes and went over to the main lobby. I adjusted my glasses. Okay. First day at college. Can I handle this? I'm the youngest monster to go to college. Can I handle the classes? Can I handle being on my own? Will I even make some friends? Calm down Randy. Calm down. Think positive thoughts. You'll get a roommate. I went up to the registration desk.

"U-uh e-excuse. I-I'm Randy Boggs…"

"Ah yes, here you are. Randy Boggs, room 319. You're a scaring major aren't you?" the guy asked.

I nodded my head.

"Y-yes sir."

"You're roommate is a scaring major too, but he hasn't arrive yet. Have a nice day."

"You too…"

My roommate was a scaring major too? How cool! I just hoped that it wasn't some jerk of a jock monster. I can't stand jocks! But that doesn't mean I had to be rude. I can practice my blending while he's not here! Perfect! After I made my bed, put up a few posters; sit up my books, my slippers and my other stuff I stood on my bed eyes closed as I focused on blending. I am air. I am nothing. I am unseen. I am… uh… nothing in sight. Concentrate, focus. Did I forget something? No! Concentrate! I am not seen. I am air. Did I forget something? No! Focus Randy. Focus.

Click.

Oh crap. I looked to see a small green Cyclops with a MU hat. He had braces too. Oh good. He wasn't one of those big burly jocks that would beat me to the pulp. He looked at me, with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh… are you my roommate?" He asked.

I looked at him in shock.

"You can see me?"

"Yea… course… Of course I can see you."

I looked down to see that I was pink! Oh god! I ran down the bed, turning back to my original colors and shutting the door behind him. I wiped around and started shaking his hand, maybe a little roughly because he was jerking with my hands shake and holding his hat with his hand.

"I-I-I'm Randy! N-nice to meet you!"

"S-s-s-sa-a-a-a-a-a-am-m-m-m-m-m-e-e-e to y-o-oo-o-o-u-u-u-u t-t-t-t-o-o-o-oo! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm M-m-m-i-i-i-ike!"

"Nice to meet you Mike!" I replied, finally letting go of his hand.

"So you're my roommate. Well… our room seems to be pretty neat…"

"Oh yes! I'm very picky on how I like how to have my stuff. If you want to use one of my books then please put it back in the right order. Alphabetize and put into its category."

"Uh…sure thing. So what do you like to do Randy?"

"I mostly play chess or read. I do bake. How about I make us some cupcakes? Everyone says I make the best cupcakes and that I should be a baker!"

I didn't give him a chance to answer before I was already making them. I pulled out the easy bake oven that I had. I guess I took it knowing that the kitchen wouldn't be the same in my dorm. Though we did have a little area like a kitchen. But no stove.

"So you're a baker?"

"Kinda. It's the only thing I can make is baked goods." I replied, pouring the batch into the cupcake tin and sticking it in the toy oven. "So what about you Mike? What do you do in your spare time?"

"I mostly watch TV and play video games. Do you ever do that?"

"Some times. But it's usually pretty educational."

"Ah, so you're kinda a nerd."

"Yea, I guess you can go there."

He looked around my area, profiling me I guess. I tried not to pay too much attention.

"So you're a rich kid?"

"No, or well I don't think so. My parents say that we're just a well-adjusted family money wise. I mostly came here from scholarships that I won and from my college fund. What about you?"

"Same."

We were quiet for a few minutes. I was setting up the other stuff that I needed to put icing my cupcakes. He started unpacking his stuff. After my cupcakes were done and I pulled them out and started decorating them.

"So Randy, what do your parents do for a living?"

I stiffened. Calm down Randy. Just chill. You just need to word your sentence together carefully. No need to let him get suspicious and call you a weirdo or freak.

"My mom's a florist and my…dad is a doctor."

"That's… cool I guess. A florist and a doctor? Weird. But I guess if they're happy."

"What about yours?"

"Mom is an accountant and dad is a mechanic."

"Oh cool. I'm pretty handy with machines myself. Engineering is my secondary. What about you? What's your secondary?"

"Entertainment."

"Wow. I can never do that. Oh! Cupcakes are done! Want one?" I asked, holding my tray up.

He gently reached out his hand and took one. I watched him, hoping he would enjoy it. A lot of people say that my cupcakes are the best. And I do admit that I won a few bake-offs with these. I came up with the recipe myself. Maybe I should take up culinary arts.

"Oh my god… these are amazing! You should sell these! Can you imagine the cash you can reel in with these? You should have taking culinary arts! These are fantastic!"

"Th-thank you. Now I-I have to…"

As I turned around I tripped over my feet and fell onto the ground, my cupcakes fell over me, caking me in icing. My tray clattered to the ground and I laid there, humiliated. My first chance to get a new friend and I ruined it with my stupidity! I tried not to cry but I was so upset. Look at me, fifteen and I'm still acting like my annoying little elementary self.

"I'm so sorry!" I whimpered.

"Hey, calm down, it was an accident," Mike told me as he helped me up.

I nodded, trying to calm down. I can be a little over-emotional. I can't help it. I've been through so much that one little thing like screwing up meeting someone can upset me. He helped me to my bed and handed me a washcloth to clean myself up. I took it and started to wash myself off.

"Randy, how old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Fifteen," I replied.

He almost fell over and I grabbed his arm before he could. I knew he was shocked. Not a lot of Mons would think that a little fifteen year old like me would be here and graduate at such a young age. Though I didn't tell him that I graduated at thirteen.

"Y-y-you're fifteen?"

I nodded. My first day and I screwed up my first meeting with my roommate, freaked him out and now I'm going have to have this awkward relationship with him. How could this get any worse?"

Mike had buried his head(?) in his hands. Everyone was looking at him.

"You were Randall's roommate in college?" Claws asked.

"I didn't know that I would be working with him in the future. God…"

Randall was in the restroom, trying not to cry. He didn't like crying. He cried so much when he was a child that he thought it was weak, that's what his uncle taught him. And Randall did start to think that it was unnatural. He had somehow purposely sat himself underneath the sink, almost trying to hide himself, knowing that people could probably still see him the stalls. He figured the darkness would cloak him enough. He was somehow small enough to fit underneath them.

"Randall?" Fungus voiced called.

Randall sunk back into the darkness, his bottom arms wrapped around his legs. Fungus went over and looked under the sink to see his scare partner.

"Cool hangout, m-m-mind if I-I-I-I join?" he asked.

Randall shook his head and Fungus moved next to him. Fungus smiled as Randall just looked at the ground.

"I like it. It's dark, smooth tiles… I see why like it under here so much sir,"

"Stop trying to cheer me up Funk, it ain't helping."

"Randall… why didn't you tell me and Cheyenne this? That you were… you know… prostituted…"

"Why do you care? No one seems to care that I have feelings that I can actually comprehend what they're saying… "

"Randy," Fungus started, taking his hand.

Randall looked up at him, tears forming in the lizard-monster's eyes.

"You don't always have to stay so strong. You've been hurt so much that you shut everyone you know out. Crying doesn't show weakness, it just shows that you have the courage to face the sadness and hurt that was inflicted onto you. It's okay to cry,"

Randall started to cry, collapsing onto his friend, wrapping his top arms around him. Fungus shushed him gently, stroking his fronds and cooing comforting words to him. Randall poured his heart out to his assistant, his best friend. Explaining his feelings, his thoughts and Fungus just nodded, allowing him.

"There, there, I know sir, I know,"

Randall continued to lay his head on his friend's lap.

"Do you know which chapter they're on?" Randall finally asked him after a long moment of silence.

"No… but I can ask. You ready to get to work?"

"Might as well get it over with."


	18. Tutoring

Chapter 18: Tutoring

Randall was feeling very awkward throughout the rest of the day. Everyone was being nice to him and it was just creepy. He wasn't use to that kind of treatment…especially from Mike too. Sure they were friends in college but things changed during their freshman year of college and their friendship wasn't the same and it was gone. He tried to warn him, he did, but Mike was too thick headed and stubborn to listen to him.

"Hey Randall, do you need anything?" George asked.

Randall stepped back, feeling very uncomfortable. They only attention he wanted was from a father figure. Growing up he never had that. It was just him, Emilia, Cheryal and occasional other family members.

"N-no… I'm fine. I-I just need to be alone…"

He backed up and left the floor, turning invisible. He had gone over to an empty closet space and shut the door behind him. He fell to the ground, trying to calm himself down. He needed to get away from the all the attention. He sat down started rocking, trying to calm down. He wasn't use to this. He was pleased to hear the bell ring and ran out the factory.

"Randall was acting weird today. You'd think that something with that life would want some attention," Seymour replied.

"He's probably not use to it. After all he probably spent most of his time going through this alone," Jerry stated.

They were all sitting at Sulley's and Mike's apartment. Bob "Gummy bear" had taken hold of the book.

"I'll read this chapter." He told them.

"Chapter 18: Tutoring.

Mike was an okay roommate, other than fact that he was a slob, slightly annoying, and irresponsible."

Mike looked angry at the fact that Randall called him a slob.

"I tried not to over step my boundaries, but I'm a neat freak and I have some OCD and his side of the room was driving me crazy! I tried not to pick up his side but it was so tempting!

"Randall are you okay? You seem so fidgety…" Mike replied.

"I-I-I shouldn't…" I replied, twirling my glasses in my hands.

He gave me a confused look. Not knowing what I meant and that was a lot. I am a nerd and my academic skills are higher than an average professor. I supposed the bullying I got was because most people feared my intelligence.

"What do you mean Randall?"

"Uh… I-it's nothing," I replied and opened a book.

I could feel his eye burning through my soul. I felt like I was being interrogated by my parents, and those never lasted long. I turned my chair to where I was facing my desk and not facing him. Just focus on your studies Randy. Don't look at him. However he had come over to me and started poking me. I wiggled.

"Mike!" I complained. "I'm trying to study!"

"That's all you ever do!"

"Well you should do more. If you want to be a great scarer then have to study hard Mike. Playing Video games and goofing off isn't the way to go. If you study then you'll do better in class and have a good chance of being a scarer."

I hated lying. I tried to make sure that I didn't hurt his feelings.

"So if I do that… then can you tutor me?"

I spun my chair and looked at him in shock.

"You want me to tutor you?"

No one had ever asked me to tutor them before. Mike didn't study. He never studied and now he wants to study? Well if I can handle being here then I guess I can handle helping Mike get better grades. Now to find him the right studying technique.

"Okay Mike, what we need to do is find a studying technique that's right for you. Now what do you normally do when you study?"

"I play video games."

"Try again," I winced.

"Uh…"

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I cleaned my glasses.

"Okay, let's try the basic type of studying." I dropped his scaring text book in front of him and opened the book to the chapter that we were on. "Read."

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no pictures!"

"That's the point of reading."

"And you do this for _fun?_"

"Yes."

Okay I'm not exactly out going. And then I guess I was hoping to make more friends and be sociable. I rubbed my eyes. Okay.

"Wazowski, how would you like to play a game?"

"A game? I'm in! What are we playing?" he asked.

"First I'm going to make some cards. You will study these cards. Every question you get right you'll…" I stopped; I didn't play much games as a kid… uh… "You'll get… the satisfaction of knowledge?"

Pitiful Randall. Just pitiful. But I never tutored someone before. How am I going to help someone study if I can't even make it able for him to study?

"Really Randall?" He asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of! I never tutored anyone before Mike. What am I supposed to do?"

"Look for fun ways one how to help a person study?"

I sighed and pinched in between my eyes. What am I going to do? I sighed and fell onto my bed. Tutoring is hard. And you would think a smart guy like me would be able to do something like this. My anti-social life didn't involve this. Mike sighed and leaned against his chair. I hated being put on the spot. I looked at my laptop and started looking at ways on how to tutor someone. I never had a problem with studying like Mike did. I grabbed some note cards and started writing. Maybe this could help. It was possible.

"Try these!" I replied, handing him the notecards with pictures I drew on the back, each giving a hint on what's on the front.

"What's this picture supposed to be?" He asked holding up a notecard.

"It's supposed to be a cobweb."

"It looks more like a bunch of squiggles."

I frowned. It was the best I can do.

"Sorry if my drawings aren't up to your standings Mike. I'm an intellectual, not an artist." I replied, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Well sorry if I upset you. But how am I supposed to know what you draw? What's this picture supposed to be?"

"A closet door."

"Looks more like a rectangle with a circle on the side."

"The point of these cards are to help you study, not to critize my artistic failures."

"Okay, okay," he replied, motion for me to calm down, "Don't get your tail in a bunch."

I sighed. This was going to be a long semester. I wonder how many stress relieve techniques am I going to have to use when I'm helping him.

"Hey Randy!"

I looked up and he threw a water balloon in my face, drenching me, and the area around me. Yea… this was going to be a long semester…"

"Maybe I should've asked Randall for help with my grades in college," Claws joked.

"What happened between you two?" Celia asked her boyfriend.

"It's complicated Celia. What happened in college changed all of us. And for Randall, big time."


	19. Harsh Life, Harsh College

***holding up a shield to protect me from the angry mob of readers with torches, pitch forks and other deadly objects* Okay, I know you people have been wait sooooo long for this! And I know you must've thought I had forgotten about it, but I have not! There is just stuff that had happen, such as my computer crashing, school life, forgetting my movie down at my dad's house and the disease worst to every writer…WRITER'S BLOCK! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! But that is all over! So now I give to you the newest chapter after your all deserving long wait! *pitch forks are thown at me* *holds up my shield keeping them from hitting me* Hey! I just got you a new chapter! *muttering* ungrateful readers… enjoy the chapter I worked hard on for you! *screams as I run from the angry mob***

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Harsh Life, Harsh College<p>

Randall was walking towards his parent's house. He felt his life falling apart. His only two friends were gone, okay not like dead gone, but gone to the point of leaving him all alone. One a rock star and the other had to leave town for a family reunion, an hour after getting off work. His parents hadn't even arrive home yet and he just found out that he was getting evicted from his apartment. On top of that, his co-workers were reading about his private life. Yes he was writing the book to be published, but not until after he died! So there he was, walking in the pouring rain, with only a scarf around his neck to keep him warm.

"I hate my life…" he told himself. "I don't even see why I was born…"

Unbeknownst to him, he didn't see three figures coming up behind him. He decided to take a short cut, not wanting to be in the rain. There was no doubt he was going to get sick. He pushed it out of his mind and continued on his way. He stopped and looked around. His instincts told him that something was amiss. Before he could react he felt some one turn him and push him into the wall. He groaned in pain and looked up, to see his old childhood bullies, Bruno, Skeeter and Rico.

"You're on our turf," Bruno sneered.

Randall looked at him. The last time he saw Bruno was a few days ago, over the same thing they were fighting over now.

"B-but this is the only way to…" the lizard monster started to protest.

The tall brown furred monster grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall. Randall let out a cry of pain.

"I said you are not allowed on our turf!" He threw the scarer on the ground, landing a blow to the stomach.

Randall tried to scurry away but was pulled back by his tail as they continued to beat the power reptile. When they were satisfied at the sight of the limp monster, they walked off. The lizard monster continued lying there, unmoving. For a few minutes the reptile was still lying in the alleyway, the rain beating down on him. During that time, Sulley was just walking down the street, umbrella in hand, when he noticed a figure lying on the ground. The blue behemoth went over to look at them and gasped when he saw his scaring rival.

"Randall!?"

He placed his umbrella down, looking over the injured reptile. Just as he was lifting the injured reptile into his arms, he heard someone calling out the lizard monster's name.

"Randall? Randall? Randall!"

The blue furred monster looked up to see Fungus, desperately looking for his friend. Fungus saw the blue furred monster and ran over to him.

"O-oh Sullivan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just heading back home. Are you looking for-"

Before he could say anything else, Fungus gasped at the sight of the lizard monster.

"Randall! I-i-is he okay? Wh-what happened to him? O-oh I h-hope that i-i-it was Bruno a-a-and his gang…" the small red monster fussed, petting the Lizard monster's fronds.

Sulley thought about mentioning them but pushed it aside. His main question was what he was doing out here with no coat or umbrella and just a scarf.

"What's he doing out here?" he asked the glasses wearing monster.

"Probably to his parents' house, this is a short cut that he takes. It's a lot easier than going through three intersections to get there."

Sulley was about to ask another question but Fungus interrupted him.

"W-w-we need to get home! H-He'll catch a fever if he's o-o-out here a-any longer!"

Sulley nodded, not wanting to cause the smaller monster anymore distress, he stood up carrying Randall to his and Mike's apartment, where everyone was waiting for him. They all looked at them, about to greet the furred monster when they spotted the unconscious reptile in his arms.

"What happened to Randall?" George asked.

"I don't know, it looks like he was in a fight." The top scarer replied.

He placed him on the couch. Randall moaned as he was laid on the couch, but did not open his eyes. Fungus looked at his partner sadly, lifting his head up to sit on that spot and let his head rest on his lap. He hated seeing his friend in pain; the poor guy just didn't deserve this.

"So are you guys going to read the book or not?" Fungus asked, knowing this what they were gathered to do.

They looked at him in surprise. They never heard Fungus go a complete sentence without stuttering, and being so blunt about it. He turned his attention to stroking the reptile's fronds. His co-workers looked at each other and decided that it was probably best. Pauley took a hold of the book, opening to the next chapter nineteen.

"Chapter 19: Harsh Life, Harsh College.

Life in college was so bad so far, I had a few friends…okay so it was two people, but still, friends! So I couldn't be too hard on myself unlike…Mike. Not that I was concerned or anything but…since our first day of college, he's gotten into a fierce rivalry with another student, James Sullivan, who's a son of a famous scarer. I tried not to pay any attention to it, but it kept getting harder and harder when every time then ran into each other. Mike had made it his mission to beat him, especially academically, so I was glad that I wouldn't be studying alone.

Despite the rivalry, I was enjoying my time with Fungus. We met up at the same time everyday at the Coffee shop on the University ground to play a game of chess and to catch up.

"So how's your roommate doing?" Fungus asked.

"Same as always, studying hard and still fighting with Sullivan. I've been trying to get him to do something else other than study. But he's as stubborn as our Cheyenne." I replied.

We shared a laugh.

"I have to agree with you on that Randy. Have you gotten to talk to her recently?"

I shook my head.

"Last I heard she was about to enter Clawsorado and she had a major photo shoot. Oh did you get her first album? I got mine last week."

"Me too!" He replied, pulling his out. "Can you believe that we get the exclusive first album before it came into stores?"

"The perks of being friends with a rock star." I beamed, moving a chess piece.

He nodded, countering my move.

"So when exactly are you going to confess your undying love to her?" he asked, the question causing me to blush.

"O-oh you know… when I'm ready…which will be never."

He shook his head, trying to decide whether he should laugh or can't believe I'm terrified of asking the girl of my dreams out. He moved his piece, decided not to comment.

"Check mate." He stated.

I looked at the board, realizing our game was over. When our game was over, that usually meant it was time for us to go.

"You have to tell her one of these days Randy. I'll see you later." He replied, grabbing his bag and walking out.

"Yea later…" I muttered. I packed up my chess game and went back to my room. As I made my way, I looked at my watch. I had half an hour till my scaring exam. I quickly found Mike.

"Hey Mike! Ready for the exam?" I asked.

"Yea, but we still need to study more. Quiz me again will you?" He asked, handing me a book.

"Sure thing." I replied as we made our way there.

As we made our way inside, I felt something was wrong. I didn't know what was wrong, but I made a mental note to call my parents after class was over. Me and Mike listened to Prof. Knight. He was going over our Scare Exam and what we had to do. I gulped nervously. Something was just eating away at the back of my mind. I was snapped up in attention when a shadow flew around the class. I was pretty sure the class was surprised to see Dean Hardscrabble there.

"Dean Hardscrabble!" Prof. Knight exclaimed in surprise. "Do you… have any words of encouragement?"

She looked over the class with a neutral expression. I forced myself not to tremble, she was so frightening! How is she still not a scarer? After listening to her expectations on our exams, I was a bundle of nerves.

After class I excused myself, telling Mike that I had to call my parents. I made my way over to a phone and started calling, worried swelling inside me. I twirled the cord around my finger, hoping that someone would pick up. When I heard the other side picked up, gripped the cord tighter.

"Mom?" I asked, unsure which one picked up.

"Randall? Sweetie, hi. How's school?" I heard Emilia asked.

She sounded a bit sad. I tightened my gripped on the cord.

"Fine… Mom… did something happen while I was gone?"

I heard her suck in some air. I knew that she didn't want me to hear something. I waited for what was probably a few seconds, but felt like forever to me when she finally relented.

"Randall, Randy sweetie… I have some bad news."

"What?" I asked.

"Cheryal… is sick. She has cancer, she's in the hospital right now."

My body went rigid. Cheryal? Sick? No, it couldn't be true. She's a doctor. She's shouldn't get sick. I shook my head in disbelief. It can't be true. It just can't!

"No…no, no, no! She can't be sick!" I told her. "She can't!"

"I'm sorry Randall, it's true baby doll."

"Then I'm coming home!" I told her.

"Randall, you have school. You can't just drop everything and come home. You have classes."

"But mom!"

"No buts Randall. I'm just about to head over there. I'll have her call you back after her appointment is done okay?"

I felt numb. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw a fit and I couldn't. I just wanted to get home and see if my mom was okay. All I could do was nod and try not to cry.

"Y-Yes Mommy…" I replied, trying not to shake. "I'll… I'll be coming home after my exam. Tell mom I can't wait to see her and I hope she gets better."

"I'll tell her. Be good, and do the best you can on your exam. Love you."

"Love you too." I replied quietly and hanged up the phone when she hanged up.

I forced myself to go up to my dorm. I was so upset that I didn't even bother to hear Mike's recent rant about Sullivan when I walked in. I just went over to my bed and feel onto it, hugging my pillow as I stared into the wall, deep into my own thoughts.

How could she gotten sick? Did something from the hospital do it? Or at home? Was because I was gone? What if she dies? How will we cope? How will I cope? I don't want her die. If she dies… who will bake cupcakes with me? Who will watch baseball with me? Who will live with Emilia when I get my own apartment? Who will help me and Emilia cook the Thanksgiving dinner? Who will sing Christmas Carols with us? Who'll take me chop down the Christmas tree? Get into fights with Uncle Rhoul?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that apparently Mike wasn't pleased that I was ignoring him and he tried to gain my attention.

"Randy. Randy. Randy. Randy? Randy? Randy! Hello! Earth to Randy! Come in Randy!"

I blinked, knocked out of my thoughts. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Mike not now! I have a crisis right now!"

"I say you do." He replied. "We have our scaring exam coming up! We need to study and to…"

I threw my pillow at him. I was not in the mood to hear him go on his wild propaganda speech on us studying again in order for us to be great scarers. I just wanted to lie here for once and mope about something.

"Mike. Not now. I am having a family crisis here."

I didn't bother to roll over to look at his expression. I just laid there and stared at the wall, still upset that I might end up losing one of my moms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My..." I stopped, trying to remember how I addressed Cheryal around him. "Dad is sick. S-he has cancer."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Randy. How long do you think he has till he's gone?"

"I don't know…" I replied quietly.

And truth was, I didn't. I just wanted to lay in bed and not get up, scaring exam or not. All I could do right now was force myself to smile and act like everything was okay, like I have been doing it for years. I forced myself up, wiping the tears that had formed into my eyes. Smile and be happy Randy. Smile and be happy. I forced my smile on and sat up.

"Let's… study." I replied.

He blinked at me.

"Are…you sure Randy? Cause… if you need time to cope…"

"No!" I winced at how loud I was. "I mean…No… I-I'll be fine… my…dad is a very… tough."

"Oh… well… if you're sure…" He began.

I nodded. It was best was best to do this. At least to keep my mind focused on something else than Cheryal's… I shook my head. No. Focus on the exam. It's tomorrow.

"I am. Let's go! We have the scaring exam tomorrow and we need to be on top of our game!"

He grinned and tossed me a book.

"Then let's get to it!"

We spent most of the night studying. I tried my best not to think about my parents that night. The moment I get my scaring exam over I head straight home. That was my plan. We went to bed about two hours later than we normally would.

The next day had both of us on nerve, or well…mainly me. Mike had left earlier and I was taking that time to pack my bag before I go home. After I was done, I went down to the classroom, my text book in my hands. I managed to find Mike in the front row. I climbed into the seat next to him.

"I am so nervous…" I told him.

He smiled and looked back at his book and I opened mine to study. A few moments later Sullivan came down, baring his teeth as he practiced his scares. We looked at him.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just practicing."

As he continued, I shook my head in disgust.

"Ew… Come on, Mike. Let's go."

I stood up and walked away, hoping that Mike was following me. I turned to look to see if he was and he wasn't. I looked up to see Dean Hardscrabble above the classroom. If those didn't stop they were going to be in huge trouble. Mike and Sullivan kept getting louder as they tried to outdo each other. Mike took a step forward, roaring at him. Sullivan took a step back, tripping over Mike's book that he knocked down and knocked off a scream canister. Before long a crash was heard and a hissing sound was heard. I looked up to see that a scream canister was bouncing around the room and the scream was leaking out.

I covered my ear-holes and turned invisible. Before long the scream ran out and I uncovered my ears. Everyone looked at Sullivan and Mike. I felt bad for him, but… it was his own fault… I shook my head. Don't think like that. He's your friend. At least… I think he is. I bit my lip nervously as the Dean looked at them. She looked so calm… she should be furious!

"You are…surprisingly calm…" Mike told her, echoing my thoughts.

"It was an accident."

"What? This?" she asked, holding up the broken canister. "My one souviner from a life time of scaring? Accidents happen, don't they? The important thing is that no one got hurt."

" You're taking this remarkably well," Mike replied.

I agreed with him. She so calm… it's nerve wrecking. Everyone in the room is just waiting for her to snap and throw them out. I'm not going to lie… I was excepting it too. But there she was, looking very calm and collect. I gulped. I knew that underneath she had to be seething. My cousin Tyler was the same. All though he was a level-headed poet, but him and Dean Hardscrabble were a little alike.

"Now let's continue the exams!" she turned towards Mike. "Mr. Wazowski, I'm a five year old girl on a farm in Kansas afraid of lightening. Which scare do you use?"

"Shouldn't I go up on the-" he started.

"Which scare do you use?" she told him a little more forcefully.

I gulped as my fronds flattened against my head. The whole class watched as she had them do their scare exams to her.

"That is a Shadow Approach with a Crackler Holler."

"Demonstrate."

Just as he was about to do the scare, she interrupted him, not even giving him a change to do it.

"Stop, thank you." She turned away.

"But I didn't even get to-" he started again.

"I've seen enough," Just as she was about to tell Sullivan what his assignment was, he roared in her face. "I wasn't finish,"

"I don't need to know any of that stuff to scare."

She looked at him unamused.

"That 'stuff would've informed you that this particular child is afraid of snakes. So a roar wouldn't make him scream, it would make him cry, alerting the parents, exposing the monster world, destroying life as we know it, and of course we can't have that." She was walking around him and walked pasted after she finished lecturing him. "So I'm afraid I cannot recommend that you continue in the Scaring program. Good day."

"Wait, what?" he gawked. "But I'm a Sullivan."

She stopped.

"Well then, I'm sure your family will be very disappointed."

At that sentence it got everyone's attention. Even mine. My family may not like Scaring, but they knew the importance of it. Even if it was dangerous. Mike and Sullivan looked at each other and soon the larger monster stormed out of the classroom. I couldn't blame him for being angry, but it was his own fault.

"And Mr. Wazowski, what you lack is something that cannot be caught. You're not scary."

I flinched when she said that. Even though it was true, I could never voice it to him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. And here she was, The Dean, telling it to his face.

"You will not be continuing in the Scaring program."

"Please. Let me try the Stimulator. I'll surprise you." He attempted.

"Surprise me?" she replied. "I doubt that very much."

And with that she turned and walked out. I looked over at Mike and saw how heartbroken he was. He started walking past and I went over to talk to him.

"Mike, wait, I'm sure-"

"Mr. Boggs."

I stopped. It was my turn for the Exam. I looked at the Stimulator and back at the doors, seeing Mike run through. I wanted to follow him, I did, but I couldn't. I went down and did my scaring exam. Once it was done I went to mine and Mike's room and started packing my bags. I looked over at Mike's bed, seeing him curled up under his covers. I went over and gently poked him.

"Um Mike? I uh… know that you exam didn't… go as you planned but um…" oh gosh, what was I supposed to say? "But… look at the bright side! There's still more opportunities that you can do around Scaring. Like… Scream technician! Or engineering!"

Still no answer. I bit my bottom lip in worry. I know this was everything to him but… still… I didn't like the fact that he was… quiet. This wasn't the Mike that I know. I looked around and saw his Teddy bear, Little Mikey above him. I grabbed him and used a trick that my parents used to cheer me up.

"Here's a little thing to cheer you up. Make sure that you sing like a Buttercup!" I recited the chant that Emilia made up for me when I was young. "Things may make you sad, and people can make you mad, but remember that life is always fun, and you can always get things done!" I moved Little Mikey around like he was dancing over Mike. "So say this chant when times are down, and it always turn that frown upside down!"

I waited to see him come out from his covers. Once he did, I smiled.

"Great! I knew that would work!" I was soon hit in the face with the pillow. I stumbled back and fell. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Beat it Randy! I'm not in the mood!"

"I-I was just…" I stammered.

"Why don't you just make yourself useful and leave? After all, there's nothing good about you reptiles anyways."

I stared at him in shock. Mike had never said anything like that to me. And once he said that… it broke my heart. I considered him a friend and… he goes and says that. I sniffed and went to close suitcase.

"O-okay, if that's… how you like it… then bye…" I walked out without another word, trying not to let Mike's words get to me.

I took the bus to the hospital. My mind racing over everything that happened. Cheryal is sick, I probably got a bad grade on my exam, my roommate and friend is mad and angry and now he hates me for something I didn't even do. So far college sucks. I was lost in thought that I nearly miss my stop. I got off and ran into the hospital and up to the desk.

"Ch-Cheryal Boggs, what room is she in?" I asked.

"Room 436, third floor."

"Thanks!" I called out, running towards the elevator.

I started to get nervous and all my thoughts from the previous day started getting to me and I started to feel tears in my eyes. I removed my glasses and started wiping my eyes. I didn't want my glasses to fog up. Once the doors opened, I ran out and started looking for her room. Once I found it I opened the door. Everyone turned their attention to me.

Emilia, Uncle Rhoul, and my grandparents were there. I ran over and wrapped my arms around Cheryal. She looked so pale and tired and…weak. I couldn't help but cry. She didn't deserve to be here. She wasn't supposed to get sick. She's the doctor. She's not supposed to be a patient. I know that sounds kinda childish, but I never seen her gotten sick before.

"Please don't be leave…" I told her.

"I'm right here sweetheart." She replied, stroking my fronds.

I shook my head. That's not what I meant. For all I know she might not be here for long. I didn't want to lose her. Her and Emilia are the only parents that I know.

"No… how long till you…" I bit my lip, not able to continue.

She nodded in understanding. She motioned for everyone but Emilia to leave the room. They did so. Cheryal positioned my body to where I was laying next to her. I buried my head in her chest. I was so upset. I didn't want her to be sick. She didn't deserve to have cancer. I felt someone wipe away my tears and I looked up to see Cheryal doing it. I sniffed, my top arms wrapped around her neck and my bottom arms around her waist.

"Oh poor Randy. There's nothing to be sad about."

"Y-yes there is…" I sniffed. "You're dying… I don't want you too…"

She chuckled and held me close.

"I know Randall. But that all depends on how strong my white blood cells are and going through cancer treatment. It's going to be a while. It may take weeks, months, even years. So don't focus all your attention on me, okay?"

I slowly nodded. But that still didn't ease my concerns. I'd feel better if that cancer was gone and she was back to normal. After a while she sat me up. I took my glasses off and wiped them clean. She cupped my face and kissed my cheek. I felt my shoulders slumped.

"Why don't we head home? I know a little lizard that should get some sleep." Emilia replied, taking my hand.

"But I don't want to go." I told her. "I want to stay here with mom."

"You can see her tomorrow. Come on, let's go home and cook dinner. I'll even make your favorite. How does that sound?"

"I guess…" I muttered.

I turned and hugged Cheryal. I really didn't want to leave her. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry Randy. I'll be right here. I'm not going to leave overnight. I'll see you tomorrow. Be good."

I sniff and nodded. I hugged her one last time before me and Emilia walked out. I tried to keep myself from crying. Emilia kept an arm around me as we went to the car. The moment the door was shut, I broke down. I know that someone isn't supposed to cry this much but I'm very close to my parents. They're everything that I have, right now. My two best friends are busy with their own lives, my roommate just snapped at me for no reason when I was trying to help him. And here I am, 15 years old, a monster who is going to college, who should be in high school, and I'm going through this. I felt so small and worthless.

Emilia held my hand the entire drive home but it didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. But nothing was. It just wasn't fair. And knowing my life… it never was and I was going to have to except that. Whether I liked it or not."

Once Pauley was done reading, they heard a moan and rough coughing. They looked over to see Randall starting to move. They all gathered around him. It took a moment before his eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He groaned at the bright light and closed his eyes again. Great… waking up from a nightmare and now a splitting headache. This is not his day.

"Randall? Randall? Are you okay? Say something, p-please?"

The reptilian monster groaned once more and opened his eyes, recognizing the voice immediately.

"F-Fungus?" He looked at the smaller monster. His vision still blurry due to the fact that he left his glasses back at his parents' house when he went to work. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to focus them a little bit. "Oh… where am I?"

The glasses wearing monster was hesitant on answering him. He didn't plan on telling him where they were. But he was going to find out anyway once he started to look around.

"W-well um… you see…"

Before he could get a chance, Randall sat up and grabbed him, remembering his nightmare. He looked frightened.

"Bruno! Is he here? Please tell me he's not!"

"N-no he isn't…"

The lizard monster let out a sigh of relief. Good. He didn't want to suffer the abuse they had planned for him. He sat there for a moment, letting his body relax from the quick panic attacked, before he started coughing roughly. Fungus looked at him worriedly. No doubt that walking in the rain had gotten him sick.

"G-good…" he sighed after his coughing fit was done. "Where are we again?"

"Mine and Mike's apartment." Sulley spoked up.

Randall stiffen and turned to see all his co-workers there. He turned and glared at Fungus.

"What am I doing here? What are you even doing here?" He was going to ask more questions but he started going into a sneezing fit.

Sulley went over to a closet and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around the reptile. He expected him to shrug it off and throw it back at him, but was taken by surprised when he clutched it closer to his body. It was obvious to tell that he was sick.

"W-We found you in an a-ally beaten… well uh… S-Sullivan found you f-first…" Fungus told him.

Randall blinked and looked at the polka-dotted monster. He brought him here? What for? He shouldn't have gone and brought him there. They were rivals. Before he could even vocal his questions he started coughing.

Sulley looked out the window to see that it was still raining. There was no way that he could go home without a ride. He looked back at him to see that he was done coughing.

"I don't care that you saved me or whatever. But I should be getting home." He tossed the larger monster his blanket and started to head towards the door.

"You can't go out there," Celia spoke up. "It's pouring and you're already sick from being out there earlier. You should get a ride home."

Randall shook his head.

"No, riding in cars with people I don't trust or barely know well enough… unsettles me. Fungus, your car here?"

Fungus looked up at him and shook his head. Randall sighed and grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Not really sure what to do. He didn't want to stay here but he couldn't walk with it pouring outside. Eventually he sighed.

"So what now? I'm stuck here till the storm is over?"

"Well you could always get a ride with someone." Ricky suggested.

Randall felt his stomach tightened at that suggestion. There was no way that was happening. He hadn't rode with anyone but his closest friends and family members. He was not carpooling with anyone else. He didn't know how they drive and if they were good drivers. Even being in a car was enough to make him nervous. He rather walked. It was safer to him.

"No… I'll uh… just crash on the couch. If Sullivan and Wazowski doesn't care."

"Not at all," Sulley replied.

"What!?" Mike exclaimed in shocked.

Sulley grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him into the kitchen, so they could talk privately. Everyone else decided not to bother and started to head out. They all felt nervous as Randall stared at them. No doubt still angry that they were reading his book. Before long, Randall, Fungus, Mike and Sulley were the only ones in the apartment. Mike and Sulley were still in the kitchen, talking, and Randall and Fungus in the living room having their own discussion.

"I don't want him here," Mike hissed.

"Come on Mikey, he can't go out there in his current state. He's sick. It's just for the night. If you want him out that badly then you would lend your car to Fungus." The blue behemoth told the Cyclops.

"Not happening!"

"Then he's staying."

"He can't stay! We don't even know what he'll do if he's here! He'll probably break something or steal! I'm telling you Sul, we can't trust him!"

Sulley shook his head. They just got done reading a chapter about him and he's sitting in the other room, sneezing and coughing. He couldn't believe just how narrow minded his friend was being. Obviously Randall had enough turmoil in his life and he didn't need Mike to make it worst on him. He sighed. This was not going to be easy. He turned his back to him.

"He is staying Mike and that is it."

Mike blinked and frowned. This was not how he thought this would turn and he was certainly not pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasps* There it is people after so long I hope this will get me back on your good side! So please review so I can continue. And if it takes me forever …. Then I'm sorry. I'll do my best. But yea… lots of problems but their all fixed and I can continue! *ducks as a pitch fork is thrown* Hey! Don't you threaten me! *muttering* throw a pitchfork at me… *louder* Okay so people. So send the reviews! Write my readers! Write! I love you all and I will get to the next chapter as soon as I can! So… review! <strong>


	20. The Scare Games

Chapter 20: The Scare Games

The next morning was very awkward for the three monsters in the apartment. Randall just kept to the coffee before making a quick exit, mumbling a quick "thanks" and running out. Not that Mike was complaining, the faster he was out the better. Sulley on the other hand was shocked on how fast he left. He was sick, he shouldn't be out. If anything they should've taken him back to his home so he could rest. But instead he was gone just as he was here. If you hadn't known that he had stayed you wouldn't known that he was there at all.

At work, he was nowhere to be found; obviously taking a sick day. So the work day was nothing special. Everyone did their jobs and with little mistakes. However it became more exciting at lunch with everyone asking Fungus questions about Randall; since he made a quite a scene the other day. Fungus however, just took off, saying he needed to check on something and didn't return till the end of their lunch break.

During lunch, Rivera took a hold of the book and opened to the next chapter. He opened it and flipped a few pages to get to the page that he wanted.

"Okay, Chapter 20: The Scare Games.

Okay, I bet most of you are going to wonder why I'm just skipping most of my freshmen year. Well, there's a reason. See, during that time I have fallen out of my friendship with Mike. Not that it was my fault, but since that outburst at me, we haven't talked much. And during that time I had joined Roar Omega Roar (ROR), the most popular sorority on campus. I could tell you what happened there, but I won't. Let's just say that I ended up growing a back bone with them and I started getting a short-temper from them picking on me.

Unfortunately Mike had joined Oozma Kappa and asked me to join. I didn't want him to ask me because well… I was already in with someone and… I still felt a little hurt at what he said to me. I still tried being nice to him. He had managed to make a deal with Dean Hardscrabble that if he won the Scare Games that she was to put all of them in the Scare Program.

Now personally, I didn't really care about the competitions. Yes it was the biggest thing on campus and though I was glad that I was in ROR, I wasn't exactly quite used to getting the kinda praise they were used to. Heck, the only reason I was in it was because they saw me blend and that my family was rich. Heh, yea. I didn't really explain that too well in earlier chapters. Here let me explain. Cheryal is a surgeon, so naturally she makes good money. But Emilia, yes she owned a flower shop, but what you didn't know that her flower shop was one of the largest exporting floral shops around the world. Boggs Bouquet was a worldwide national floral icon. Though I'm not quite popular in ROR. I blame that on the fact that I'm a freshman, being a reptile, and adopted into the family. I can only worry that they'll find out that I was raised by a gay couple. Though, I'll worry about that later.

Now, going through the Scare Games. I guess they're pretty easy. I've read up on the rules, listened to the strategies that my sorority told me use. Of course that wasn't a problem for me. I was very fast and agile. And with my blending abilities I was a natural for hiding, but it was still a large portion for me to still be picked on.

Okay so… where should I begin with the Scare Games? Well… I guess I should start with the last on, because that one was more painful over anything. Okay so it was the end of the Scare Games, ROR verses Oozma Kappa. We were all lined up making pairs on who was going against who.

"Reggie is first, then Chet, Chip, Javier, Boggs, than me."

We all nodded. I wrung my hands in upmost nervousness. I looked around the stadium looking for someone. Oh not my parents. Gods no! If they found out I was doing this I would be ten feet under! No, I was looking for my Papouli. Okay, I haven't mentioned my Papouli before and I'll tell you about him now.

My Papouli is Cheryal's Grandfather, making him my great grandfather. Like Cheryal he has her body type, but with a horn on the top of his head and spikes going down his back. His spikes are red and his body yellow, and he has a gray mustache. I never had a father figure growing up. Granted that Emilia and Cheryal are women, but they try at least. Me and him are very close. We tell each other everything and he's such a great role model. Well, I had told him that I was in the Scare Games and he told me he would try his best to make every game, but he would _definitely_ make the last one if we made it all the way. So here I was, looking for him in the bleachers.

I managed to find him among the crowds standing next to a large purple furred monster. He caught my eye and waved at me, shouting an encouragement that I couldn't catch, but smiled at it. I turned my attention back to the competition. I watched Chet go against the Oozma Kappa Brothers um… Terri and Terry, I believe their names were. Chet turned his hat backwards and they took off running once the buzzer went off.

As they went in we saw Chet shift himself around so he didn't touch the toys and made his way over to the fake child and scared it. I looked at the other side and saw Terri and Terry looking like a human adult. Wow… if you didn't know they were monsters you could've sworn they were a human coming out of a closet. It was pretty much even. I looked over at Javier. Out of all of them, he was pretty much the nicer one to me than the rest. Well… him and Chip. Javier was actually a very quiet guy. But when you did get him to speak, you can tell that he's very smart.

I watched as Chip took his turn against the little five-eyed monster. I chuckled to myself. I didn't really expect much from the little guy. But to be honest the little guy surprised me.

"Alright Javier, show 'em who's boss!" Johnny told Javier as he went up.

I wanted to say something too but I couldn't figure out what to say. Javier and Johnny were best friends, that I knew off. And they knew each other so well. I could help by blink at Javier's opponent. He certainly was an odd character if I do say so myself. But I knew little about him. I don't think anyone knew much about him. He was just… odd. Well I can't really say much because I'm odd too in my own sense. I guess you could say that we were pretty even. Javier's scare was quite unique. Instead of roaring like most monsters, he shook his body, giving it a rattling sound. Just as I was about to take my place to the starting line, Johnny grabbed my arm.

"Don't blow this Boggs. You do and you're out."

I gulped and nodded. After that he took my jacket. This was my chance to prove that I was meant to be in ROR and had what it takes to be a scarer. I nodded and took my place next to Sullivan. I gave a quick glance at my Papouli and heard him shout over the rest.

"Go get him son!"

Son… Just hearing him call me that filled me up with confidence. I gritted my teeth in determination. I was not going to disappoint him and proved to ROR that I deserved to be with them. Once the air blew, we both took off from the starting line and went up to the stimulator. I grabbed the folder and looked at it. The kid was afraid of lions and thunder. That means I need to roar. I went into the room and looked around. I slithered around the toys that were on the ground and climbed onto the wall and made my way over to the side of the bed. Just as I was ready to scare, a loud thunderous roar was heard. I looked around and noticed that the walls started shaking.

I ended up falling off due to Sullivan's roar shaking the walls. I started to panic and quickly stood up and roared at the child. I came out of the stimulator and made my way over to my fraternity. I heard the other team cheering and glanced over and looked at my Papouli. I ended up bumping into Johnny. He looked furious.

"Hearts!?" Johnny snapped.

"Way to go, Boggs." Chet replied.

I looked over at Oozma Kappa and unblended myself. I growled and clenched my hands into fists.

"This is the last time I lose to you, Sullivan."

I didn't even care about the rest of the competition. I was so ashamed. No doubt I was going to be kicked out. I looked up at my Papouli. He didn't see me looking up at him, pay attention to the last leg of the race. I could only imagine how much he was disappointed in me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that it was a shock to be startled out of the entire stadium roaring in cheers. I looked up to see that Oozma Kappa had won. Personally, I didn't care, but knowing that I was going to be kicked out and fearing what my Papouli was going to say to me was enough.

I sighed and followed my fraternity out. I wrung my hands together in nervousness. What were they going to do to me? The whole entire time that we made our way to the fraternity house, I kept hearing everyone whispering about my failure. I clutched the front of my jacket nervously; hurt by everything that had happened. Why did my life have to be some joke to everyone else?

Just as I entered the fraternity house I saw Papouli standing out there. Obviously he was going to wait for me. As the door was shut, I was thrown against the wall. After years of getting beat up, I just let out a grunt of pain. Getting slammed against the wall was nothing new to me. I've been beaten and abused my whole life, so this was nothing new to me. Especially when it was being made by my peers and adults.

"You cost us the game, Boggs! You are officially out of ROR."

He snatched my jacket and I could only feel what I knew what was coming. Shame and complete utter disappointment. I stood up, holding onto the wall to help me keep my balance. I was so sick on getting picked on and humiliated! I growled.

"No… I'm not being kicked out. I quit!" I snarled.

I didn't even looked at them and just climbed up the wall and up to the room that I was staying in. I started packing my stuff and grabbed them and walked out. Once I was out the door, I saw Papouli still waiting for me. He looked at me and smile.

"Hey kiddo. You did great. Sorry about that little flummox. But I'm sure you'll get it next time."

I shook my head, blinking back tears.

"There's not going to be a next time. I've been… I was kicked out."

He frowned in sympathy and wrapped a tentacle around me, trying to comfort me.

"Hey, don't worry son. That's their lost. Let's move your stuff back into your dorm and we'll go out for some ice cream or something. What do you say?"

I nodded. I really wasn't in the mood to argue with him. How could I not? He's the oldest monster I know. He's actually almost 1000 years old. A thousand! There is no monster that I know could've lived that long. Maybe up to 300 at least, but never a thousand. I was still waiting for him to say how much of a disappointment I was, but it never came.

We walked into my dorm and started unpacking my stuff. Once we were done, he pulled me into a side hug. I don't know what for. But I think he was trying to cheer me up. What was the point? My life was utter hell. I only felt worse. I looked up at him and he smiled and ruffled my fronds.

"Come on Son. After that display you deserve some Chocolate ice cream with lady bug sprinkles."

I nodded once again and allowed him to lead me out. He tried cracking several jokes in attempt to get me to smile, but I wasn't having any of it. I sighed and looked out the window of the car. It was pretty quiet the whole ride. Once we got to the Ice cream shop, we got out of the car and walked in. We pretty much got our usual, chocolate ice cream with lady bug sprinkles for me and butterscotch with centipede legs for him. I ate my ice cream in silence, ignoring the attempts that Papouli made to get me to smile.

"Hey, son."

I looked up at him.

"Yea?"

"Have I ever told you the story that I was fired from Monsters Inc?"

I practically choked on my ice cream. My Papouli? Fired from one of the greatest scare companies here in Monstropolis? It couldn't be true.

"Y-y-you were fired from Monsters Inc? Why?"

"You got time for one of my stories?"

"Always!" I replied, sitting up straight.

I loved listening to my Papouli's stories. I could always envision the stories that he told me. He's been all over the world and had so many adventures. I always wanted to grow up to be just like him. He leaned back in his chair like he always does when he's going to tell a story.

"Well, it started with Henry J. Waternoose the first opened his factory. I had just gotten back from travels in Roarupe. I had done everything and met practically everyone. I had plenty of people tell me that I was scary and that I should work for the new factory that was being built. After I managed to get in, I had managed to get respect quick for being the oldest monster working."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"I was nearly 687 years old."

"Wow… and when did the factory open?"

"1822, on April 13."

Wow… I felt like a hatchling compared to him. I tried doing the math in my head but it kept getting jumbled up. I shook my head.

"Papouli, when were you born?"

He chuckled.

"Kid, I was born in 1135."

I blinked in surprised. Man… he really was old. I still couldn't believe that he was that old. He seemed so young. At least in his hundreds if you didn't know any better. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, during my time, a few youngsters came but one of them got jealous of my success. Do you know Earl Thompson?"

"Boy, do I!" I piped up happily. "He held the Scaring record for three years straight. He's at least 156 years old! What happened?"

He took a bite out of his ice cream.

"Well, Thompson was in his early teens when he started working. Well, he thought since I was an "old timer" that I should have been retired long ago. Soon he got several others to start thinking I was too old to do anything. So years of working there we developed a fierce rivalry. Then one day, he staged several cans of screams and had them hooked up so it would seem that I was cheating."

I was shocked. Earl "The Terror" Thompson tried to sabotage my Papouli? I didn't want to believe it but I didn't want to call him a liar. I just nodded. I swallowed my nervousness.

"I know it's hard to believe son, but it's true. And don't you dare let anyone tell you any difference."

"Y-Yes sir."

I was still in shock. He seemed so serious, and my Papouli was always a joker. He always knew how to cheer me up. Just seeing him so serious was unsettling. Then he asked me something that I kept a hold to this very day.

"Randall, promise me you will never cheat to get ahead or sabotage anyone's work for your personal gain. Understand me? It will only lead to trouble. "

"I promise Papouli. I will never do that."

"You're a good boy, Randall." He smiled at me.

For some reason Papouli never called me Randy. It was always son, or kid, or kiddo, sport or Randall. But never Randy. I made a mental note to ask him. I finished off my ice cream and waited for him to finish.

"Well I was soon fired for what he did. I vowed that I will never step foot in that factory again. Son, I don't want anything like that to happen to you." He took a hold of my top right hand, "I know times have been hard for you but always kept my advice in the back of your mind, alright?"

I nodded. He stood up and threw our trash away. I followed him out and he took me back to the university. I did feel a little better after what happened and once I was dropped off, I could help but smile as pulled me into a side hug.

"Son, do me and your mothers proud. When you're here, get the highest grades and work hard. You're going to do great things if you keep this up."

"I will Papouli. But it just hurts that I was so close to actually having some friends."

"Son, if they treat you horrible, they aren't true friends."

I nodded. I got out and waved good bye to him as it drove off. I wanted to do him proud. I went up to my room. I stopped when I heard one of the older students talking.

"Can you believe it? Sullivan cheated in the scare games!"

I turned. Did I hear that right? I went over and tapped the monster on the shoulder. The student was taller than I am, about a few feet with dark maroon fur. He turned to me and I saw that he had five eyes.

"Um… excuse me? What this about Sullivan and cheating?" I asked, trying to containing my nervousness.

"Well during the game, he broke the box that contained the difficulty level on it and tampered with it. He cheated so his team to win. And he's totally being expelled for it! So in actually ROR won!"

He cheated… he cheated!? Are you serious!? I was ready to explode. But I didn't. I thanked him for telling me and went into my room and shut it. I stood there and ranted to myself. How dare they? How dare they?! If this is what Scarers are like then no wonder my family doesn't like them! I blinked and remembered what my Papouli told me earlier. I made a vow to myself out loud.

"I, Randall Jonathon Boggs, will NEVER scoop to cheating as a scarer. Never!"

I nodded to myself. I wasn't going to be anything like ROR or Sullivan. I was going to follow my family example and prove to everyone that we Boggs, had what it takes to be a Scarer and not. Whether people would admit it or not."

Everyone looked at Sulley, who was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Look, I know what you're all going to say, but let me explain. See, I had a lot of pressure on me put on by my dad. I was constantly worried about failing my family's name. Well the night before the last event of the scare games, the Dean told me that we could make it as scarers, but Mike could not because he wasn't scary looking. Well during the last event, I broke the box and tampered with it, making sure that Mike would be proven that he is scary. And… doing so, I was so caught up in guilt that I realized mistake. So I gave the trophy to the rightful winners and I was expelled for it. I'm not proud of it, and I'll admit it to anyone who asks."

They nodded.

"Well, you did learn your lesson. At least you're not doing it again." Celia replied.

Sulley nodded. He learned from his mistake and he was certain that he was never going to do it again. No matter what.

"There was something else that Randall wrote down. Earl "The Terror" Thompson sabotaging his Papouli? Does anyone know that story?" George asked.

Everyone shook their head, then stopped and looked at Celia.

"Hey Celia, you know about this stuff. Is there any records about this?"

"Well I'm sure there are. But I can't do it. If someone can manage to do it, then they should go and do it after work."

"Then who's going to go do it?" Mike asked.

They all looked at each other. None of them speaking up or volunteering. They needed someone to do it, but no one was.

"Okay fine. We'll draw straws. Whoever has the shortest straw goes. How's that?" Mike asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Mike took all their milk straws and cut one of them shorter than the rest. He spun back around, making sure that you couldn't tell which straw is the smallest. Once all of them picked one up, they looked at the results.

"Aw man!" Frank whined, revealing that he had the smallest.

"Well, it looks like you're the one doing the research." Claws told him.

Soon the bell rang. They all stood up and headed back to work. Yet there was still more about what happened between Earl Thompson and Randall's Papouli that was still left to uncover and they had only begun to scratch at the surface.


	21. Farewell Papouli

**Oh my god people! Okay, I don't normally cry like… almost ever but this chapter… THIS CHAPTER, brought tears to my eyes! If you do not cry at this chapter, then… we either cry at different things or you have no soul. Because this… this just tugs at your heart. So… enjoy, lay down and be prepared to cry… because I am.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Farewell Papouli<p>

After work everyone had been surprised that Fungus had invited them over to his place. However what they didn't know was that Randall was there also. He was currently sleeping in the guest room that was in Fungus' apartment. It was glad that his friend let him stay till he recovered. There was no way he could've made it to his apartment or to his parents' house in his condition. During the time he was up it was only to use the restroom or get him something to eat or drink. But other than that it was mostly sleeping. He was jolted out of his sleep from the sound of voices. He groaned and sat up. Whoever came to visit Fungus, he hoped that his assistant would tell them that he had a sick guest and that they needed to keep their voices down. When they didn't stop, he groaned and stood up, wrapping a smaller blanket around him.

As he walked out, he saw his co-workers sitting in the front room. His face was red from the slight fever that he developed and his whole body was shaking from the cold he had received. He didn't want to call any attention to himself, but it didn't really help due to the fact that he sneezed several times. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Randall? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Uh… sleeping?" The reptilian monster replied.

"No, I mean what are you doing here? At Fungus' house?"

"Well I couldn't make it to my own apartment in this condition."

It was a good point. And from Mike and Sulley's house, it would be reasonable that Randall would go to the closet house that he knew. And so far it was Fungus'. But apparently he was still kind enough to let his snappish friend be here. But from the look of it, it seemed that he enjoyed having him there. Fungus was in the kitchen, making the lizard some soup.

"So uh… Randall. Since this is your book… would you like to read this chapter?" Sulley asked.

The lizard monster narrowed his eyes. Read his book? It was all his painful memories. True none of them made him actually break down now, except for own certain chapter. He stood there and pulled the blanket closer to his body.

"Which chapter is it?"

"Um… Chapter 21."

"Name?"

"Farewell Papouli."

Randall stiffened. No. He was not reading that chapter. He shook his head. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. He would just end up breaking down if he read the chapter.

"No… I…I can't do it. Not that chapter."

"Why not?" George asked. "Yea, I mean, after the last chapter we know that you kinda close to your Papouli…"

"'Kinda close'? 'Kinda close'!?" Randall echoed, looking furious. "No, we weren't _kinda close_, we were _very_ close!"

He would've continued but was interrupted by a coughing fit. After a few minutes of his fit he managed to calm down. He shook his head and pulled the blanket closer to him. Without another word he went back to the guest room that he was staying in. Once he was gone, Frank took the book. He opened it up and turned to the chapter.

"Chapter 21: Farewell Papouli.

After everything that happened freshman year of college and with Mike and Sullivan, I had moved on with my life and started to focus on my sophomore year. Everything seemed to be getting better. Cheryal was actually getting over her cancer, I was the top in my class, and I was looking forward to going on a fishing trip with Papouli.

I was in my sixth glass of the day looking at the clock in excitement. At the end of the day, we were heading to the lake and I was hoping to actually catch a fish this time. As I waited, I had a feeling of dread came over me. It felt a lot worse than the feeling when Cheryal got sick. I forced down my worrying and focused on my current class.

As the day went by, the feeling just got worse. I decided to go and call Papouli to see if our plans were still on. I waited for him to pick up. It ranged once. Twice. Three times. No response. I heard his voicemail and hanged up. Why didn't he pick up? He always answers for me.

Maybe… maybe he's on his way here. I nodded. Yea. That's it. He's on his way to pick me up right now. I just need to down and wait at the Quad for him. I clapped my hands together and placed a smile on my face. I left my room and went down to wait for him. I kept looking at the large clock watching the time tick by. I looked up to see that five minutes passed. Okay, not a problem, he's always a little late. Probably just the traffic. Not a problem.

As I waited it started getting later and later. Soon it was just ten, then twenty, forty, then an hour. I looked at the clock. He was never this late. I pulled out my phone and tried to call him. I frowned in worried when he didn't pick up. What was taking him so long? I was about to try again when my mom, Cheryal called. I picked up.

"Hi mom."

"Randall, there's been… a little accident. Emilia is coming over to pick you up. She'll explain everything to you."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'd tell you honey, but I can't. I have to leave to get back to work. Emilia will tell you everything. Love you, kisses."

"Love you too…"

Now I was really worried. Was it the reason why Papouli was late? Did something happen to him? These thoughts kept spinning in my mind. What was going on? As more questions came, I was still without answers. I wrung my hands together in nervousness. About thirty minutes later, Emilia came up. I stood up and went over to her.

"Mama? What happened?" I asked.

She sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder, pulling me close.

"I'll tell you in the car. But I'm afraid you're not going to like it, honey."

I gulped. I didn't like where this was heading. She looked so sad and worried. I nodded and followed her to the car. As I got in, I buckled myself in. She did the same, started the car and drove off. I clutched the belt in worry and looked at her.

"Mama… wh-what happened?"

She sighed, as if dreading to tell me the news. It was a few moment of silence before she relented and told me what was going on.

"Randy, Randall, honey. I'm afraid your Papouli is in the hospital right now. He's dying."

I looked at her in horror. Papouli… dying? No. It couldn't be true. He was fine last week when we talked. This… this had to be a joke! He's lived this long, He can't die! He can't! He was my best friend in the whole wide world! I shook my head, not wanting to believe it.

"N-no… y-you're lying. Y-you have to be!" I told her.

"Randall."

I quiet down at the sharpness and firmness at her voice. I looked at the ground. Angry at the world, at my mom, at Papouli, at myself. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to on his way to death? Why couldn't he live longer? It wasn't fair. I was so upset that I felt tears brimming. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he stay? I sniffed, trying to prevent myself from crying. It just wasn't fair. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to cope? I felt Emilia grabbed my hand and looked at her. She didn't take her eyes off the road, just squeezing my hand in comfort as she drove. It wasn't enough, well not for me anyways.

We arrived at the Hospital after a while and we got out of the car. We went up to the third floor and went to Papouli's room. All of Cheryal's family members were there. I ignored all of them. I was so upset. I didn't even bother looking at anyone. However it didn't exactly work due to three of my cousins, the twins, Peter and Skeeter, and Butch.

"Hey loser," Butch sneered at me, tripping me.

Butch was lean purple monster with blue eyes, sharp orange spikes going down his back and tail, and three pairs of tentacles with sharp claws. He was a few years older than me, about five. Along with him was Peter and Skeeter.

Both were identical. Both had green skin with red stripes going cross their backs. They had two pairs of tentacles, a horn on top of their heads which was purple and black hair on their heads. The only difference was that Peter's hair was a well-groomed cut and Skeeter's was a mullet. They also had different colored eyes. Peter had blue and Skeeter had green.

I managed to catch myself before I landed on the ground. I sighed. I really didn't want to put up with this right now. I had enough on my plate was it was.

"What do you want now?"

Butch got into my face, sneering.

"Don't act so dumb. We all know that you're going to get the big prize from Papouli. What makes you so special? You're not even born into this family. You're just a scaly, nerd of a freak."

I frowned and pushed him away from me.

"Back off Butch. What goes on between me and Papouli is our business. I never took you as the jealous type."

His tail grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under me, causing me to land on the floor. I groaned in pain. Ow… that really hurt. Why was it that I always ended up getting slammed into the hard stuff? Why couldn't I be slammed into something… softer? Like pillows? I growled and did the same in retaliation. I was not going to put up with this. Not today. I stood up and looked down at myself, seeing that I blended into the tiles. I went back to my natural colors and crossed my arms at him.

"This isn't the time nor the place Butch. Besides, I think it's your turn to go and talk to Papouli."

He growled at me, but did as he was told. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I don't know how I was going to act when I saw him. I only hoped that I wasn't going to do anything to disappoint him. I sighed in worry and looked for Emilia. I frown in sadness when I saw her talking one of my older cousins. I really needed some comfort from her right now and she wasn't here when I needed her. Okay, I could've easily gone over and sought attention from her but I wasn't going to do that. I didn't want to seem like a baby. So I just stayed where I was.

Hours seemed to drag on for me as everyone got to talk to Papouli. I felt tears well up once again. I sniff and wiped them away before they could start. I wasn't going to cry. Not here, not in front of my family. I would never hear the end of it. I wanted to be strong, but it was so hard.

"Randall."

I looked up to see that it was finally my turn to go and talk to him. I gulped and cautiously went over. As I entered, I slowly shut the door behind me. The room was dimmed, adding to the gloominess of what was happening to him. I looked and show how sickly he was and… how old he looked. I felt tears formed into my eyes once again. I wiped them and went over to his bed side.

"H-Hi Papouli…" I muttered shyly.

"Ah, Randall, my boy. Come, sit." He replied, patting the bed.

I did as he asked. I was hesitant, but he was dying, so I wasn't going to deny him anything. He was on his death bed. He took my top right hand in his tentacle. I tried not to cry once again. I let out a shaky sigh.

"I-Is there anything I could… do for you?"

He shook his head. He leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. I looked at him worry. His breathing was so ragged. I couldn't help but squeeze his tentacle in worry.

"Randall, do you know why I spend so much time with you son?"

"N-No sir."

"Sir? Where did this sir business come from?"

I flattened my fronds in embarrassment. Papouli had several rules for us when it came to addressing him. And one of them was that we were never supposed to address him as "Sir", especially me. Apparently he felt that it would just remind him of the 1600s through the 1800s when slavery was at its highest points.

"I'm sorry, Papouli."

"I know you are son. Now as I was saying. I know some of the others are jealous that I spend more time with you than them, but I feel like you need it. I bet you feel like an outcast during social gatherings, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's why. I know discrimination is still at its highest points. Randall, I see something in you that I don't see anyone else. You need some guidance in your life. I know you get that with your mothers, but you need a male role model and that's what I give to you. Kid, you have those stories of mine recorded?"

"Yes Papouli."

"Good. I know people are going to want to hear what my life is like. Randall, besides those recordings, there's a locked chest. There's a key under my desk. One you get that key and unlock the chest you get to keep whatever is in it."

"R-Really?" I asked.

He nodded. I noticed that after every time he spoke, that it was taking him longer to answer. I bit my bottom lip in worry. After several minutes of silence I decided to ask the one question that was on my mind for years.

"P-Papouli? How come… how come you never… call me Randy?"

He gave a raspy chuckle as if I told a humorous joke. I wanted for him to answer.

"Randall, I never called you Randy out of respect. Do you know what your name means in Etymology?" I shook my head. "It means Wolf Shield."

Wolf Shield? Wow. That was certainly interesting to learn.

"But… how does that tie in you not calling me Randall?"

"Well son, I always felt that you deserve more respect than what people get you credit for. And don't take this against your mother or friends, but feel that calling you Randy isn't respectful. If anything I feel as if it was something that treats you like a child, like you are inferior."

I nodded. He felt all that when calling me Randy? He continued, still taking pauses every time he spoke.

"Remember when I mentioned that your name means Wolf Shield? Well, as Randy, you tend to hide behind a mask, a shield, of happiness in order to protect yourself. But as Randall, you emerge behind that shield and act as the wolf inside you. Have you noticed that every time I address you, you feel more confident in yourself?"

I was taken aback. I haven't even noticed if he did. I only nodded, waiting for him to continue. He took him a couple of breaths to finally speak once again.

"That's why I don't call you Randy, Randall. You deserve better. Do me a favor son… Bring everyone in… I… I want to tell one last story… my greatest adventure ever… and… record it."

I gulped and nodded. I went out and called everyone in. After everyone went in, I pulled out my recorder and sat by his side as he spoke. He sighed as he told his story. I did whatever I can to make sure no one spoke or asked questions as he talked. Of course all my other family members just glared at me, hating the fact that I was his favorite and that I probably got his better gifts. I just kept my attention focused on him and making sure that no one interrupted him. He was telling a story about his time in Roarzil and how he was a labeled a hero there.

My eyes widen as he told his story. He's just simply amazing! I nodded eagerly as I listened to his story. When he ended he sighed and leaned his head against his pillow.

"And… that's… my story…" he finished.

"Alright everyone, story time is over. I believe we should go and let him rest." Grammy told the family, motioning them out.

I was going to follow them out, when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked to see Papouli gripping my bottom hand. I looked at his tentacle, him, then at Grammy.

"I need… one last word… with Randall." He told her.

She nodded and walked, closing the door behind her. I went back over to Papouli and looked at him. He lifted his tentacle and placed it on my cheek. I sighed and placed my own hand on his, unable to contain my tears any longer. I went over and hugged him.

"Why do you have to go?" I sobbed, burying my head in his chest.

He hushed me gently, stroking my fronds.

"It's just my time son." He murmured to me.

I couldn't take it. He was basically everything to me. He held me closely as I sob. Why couldn't he just stay? Why couldn't it be someone else? He's the only family member besides my parents that truly care about me. I sniffed and looked up at him, tears sliding down my cheeks and my glasses fogging up. He gave me a small smile and wiped my glasses off for me so I could see.

He placed them back on and gave me a weak, tired smile. I went and laid down next to him, not standing the thought that he was going to die and I was going to be left here without the only father figure in my life.

"It's not fair." I told him. "Why can't you stay longer?"

He said nothing. He just held me close, making sure that I could feel the warmth of his skin. It felt like forever when he finally spoke.

"Randall, there is a time when a monster is born. And every monster has a special talent and destiny that may come to them quickly or not. Your talent is to blend and intelligent science prodigy and your destiny could be a scarer, or a baker, or a scientist, or even being the next Boggs Bouquet CEO. Every monster dreams of being a scarer, others do not. Yet for you, there are many things that you can become. You are taking a step to becoming an extraordinary scarer, whether your parents know it or not."

He winked at me, knowing that I wanted to keep my career choice a secret from them. I smiled, sniffing. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his weakening heart as he spoke.

"But just keep in mind that no matter what you do, you will do what is right."

"I promised…"

He smiled as he closed his eyes and slowly breathed.

"You're a good boy Randall…."

I looked at him, hearing his heart getting slower.

"Don't be afraid… to go after your dreams…"

I shook my head, tears welling once again.

"No. No Papouli, please… please don't go."

"Make me… proud… son…"

And with that his heart-monitor machine beeped, signaling he was dead. I laid there crying, hugging his dead body and pleading for him to come back. But instead he never did and I was left without the only male figure in my life that showed me any love and compassion. I felt so alone, so broken, so lost. What was I going to do? How was I going to cope? I had lost my best friend. My motivator, I was completely and utterly destroyed.

I felt someone trying to pull me away from him but I fought against them. I wasn't leaving him. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't! I thrashed against the person that pulled me off, I suddenly stopped when I heard my mother's voice.

"Randall!"

I looked up to see Emilia holding onto me. She looked sad, tears also in her eyes and frowning sympathetically for me.

"He's not going to come back Honey."

Realizations hit me and I crumbled in her arms, clinging and sobbing into her chest. I don't know how long I cried, nor do I care. Part of my world had shattered. I couldn't bare to look at him now that he was gone as the doctor and nurse covered him up, indicating that he had passed on. I don't really know what happened after that because I was deep in the clutches of grief.

All I remembered was that I was soon left alone as Emilia went to do… who knows what, I can't remember. I was too busy wallowing in sorrow. All I could remember was that I was soon being picked on by my cousins once again.

"Hey squirt, what's the matter?" Butch sneered at me, using my fronds as a string to use my head like a yo-yo.

I growled in pain and anger. I pulled away and punched him in the face. I was so sick of everything! I was sick of everyone picking on me. I was so sick of being consider a loser and I was so sick of being treated like dirt!

"You want to know what's the matter, Butch?" I snarled in anger, ignoring the tears that were blurring my vision. "Everything! Why don't you go and make yourself useful and get lost!"

Peter and Skeeter looked at me in shock. I didn't care. I was so angry. It was then Butch started laughing. I growled, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, looks like little Randy is going throw a little tantrum." He laughed.

I growled and did something that left them in shock. I grabbed my glasses and crushed with my own hands, dropping them on the ground. I heard the pieces and glass fall to the ground and heard my families' surprised gasp and my parents' shouting my name in surprise. I didn't care. I looked at them and grabbed Butch, snarling in his face.

"Don't. Call. Me. Randy." I growled and shoved him to the ground. I started to walk away and stopped. "From now on, it's Randall and ONLY Randall."

I stormed out of the hospital and to my parents' car, not even caring that I was going to be in trouble for breaking my glasses. I went and sat in the backseat, my arms crossed in anger, fighting the tears that streamed down my cheeks.

Life was miserable and it always going to be that. The once ounce of happiness of fun and innocent was gone. And that was with Randy. Randy and Papouli were gone and all that was left to remind anyone of them, was me. Randall J. Boggs."

Everyone was in absolute shock. Randall had changed his whole personality due to one monster die and it resulted in something inside himself to die in order to cope and move on. And coping with a lost could affect people in many ways. For all they know he could still be coping and having trouble to let go. Then again, him and his Papouli was so very close as they read in the two chapters and how Randall spoke about him from earlier.

"Oh… poor Randall." Carla, Luckey's assistant, replied, looking at the direction the reptile scarer was.

"And he lost the only person he could consider as a father figure to him. That has to be hard." Betty murmured, sympathy well read among her face.

They couldn't only watch as Fungus took the time to take care of the sick reptile that was in his house. Their co-workers sympathizing and pitying the fellow scarer they worked with and could only hope that he had moved on and learned to open the side to him that he had closed so long ago.


	22. Giving into Grief

**Oh my god, this chapter, it took me forever to come up with something to write about and… I decided to go into the depth of Randall's feelings after the death of his Papouli and how dramatically it changed him into the bitter loathing monster he is and add more of a sad tale to it…well… read and find out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Giving into Grief<p>

After reading about Randall's Papouli dying, everyone was wondering just how hard the reptilian monster was taking the elder monster's death. Of course everyone knew what it was like to lose a relative. It was hard to go through the grieving process. Of course everyone grieved differently. Just as they were going to turn to the next chapter, Frank entered the apartment, panting. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I-I got the papers but… I could barely get it without Roz practically watching me!" He shuddered, "She can be so creepy…"

"I know!" Mike piped up.

"So what did you find out?" Celia asked.

"Nothing much. I mean this guy was old when he started working there. He was nearly 700 years old! This guy had a lot of spunk in him to keep going at such an old age. Um…" Frank started flipping through the folders. "Let's see… oh yes his resume says that he was a sailor, a rancher, a soldier, a black smith…. Man he did a lot of things…"

"Anything else? Other than Randall's… Papouli was it?" Lankey asked, making sure that it was the correct saying that Randall used for his grandfather, or possibly many great grandfather. "After all it has to say something about him trying to cheat or something like that."

"Well it did say that he was let go because the canisters were hooked up to his station, but he was a top scarer and reading through there was no reason for him to cheat. Well respected among his peers, excellent attendance and there's no history of him getting into trouble before."

"That's odd." Claws replied.

"Odd wasn't good enough." A voice spoke up.

They all looked to see Randall. The lizard monster was wearing a red robe, replacing the blanket he had on earlier. He was holding a small plate in his top left hand and his top right was holding a hot cup of tea. His bottom arms were folded. His eyes were slightly red and puffy. It looked like he had been crying. Of course they knew he wouldn't tell them if he had.

"It…wasn't?" Needleman asked.

"No, it wasn't." he took a sip of his tea. "All they went on was some stupid monster's word against his. My Papouli would never cheat. It makes me sick to my stomach knowing that people accuse him of such a thing."

They looked at each other. It was no secret that most people knew who Riley Boggs was. He was the oldest monster that in Monsters Inc, ever. He sighed and went over and looked at them.

"Think what you want about him. I get enough crap from my own family about it. But what I'm telling you is the truth." He glared at Mike and walked back into the guest room that he was staying in.

Everyone looked at each other. Fungus shook his head and followed his friend. He knew that he was going to have to comfort him. The death of Riley Boggs hit the lizard monster hard and he had not fully recovered from the grief.

Carla, Lankey's assistant took the book and opened it to the next chapter.

"Chapter 22: Giving into Grief.

It had only been a few months after my Papouli died and I was having a very hard time getting over his death. Now my grades were still the best and I was still the top in my class but I started to withdrawal further away from people. I even stopped talking to Cheyenne and Fungus. I knew that they were going to worry about me, but I didn't care.

I was sitting in class listen to Prof. Knight's lecture. It had only been a few days after his funeral. I usually stuck to avoiding everyone around me. I had been using my invisibility technique to my advantage. So far it's been working. As the bell rang, everyone gathered their things. It was Christmas break of my sophomore year. And the normally happy time for me, was nothing but despair. I had gather my things from my dorm and walked towards the enterance the university. And that resulted me walking past the fraternity row.

I looked over and saw all the fraternities and sororities mingling, especially with Oozma Kappa. Was I little bitter towards them? Only at ROR and Wazowski and Sullivan. Everyone else I didn't have a problem with. But seeing them so happy as they wished each other a Merry Christmas upset me. Everyone was happy except me. I growled to myself and made my way over to the entrance. I stood there waiting for Cheryal or Emilia to pick me up.

Unfortunately for me, one of the Oozma Kappa members came up to me.

"Hi there!"

I looked down to see the youngest member, Scott "Squishy" Scribbles. I only looked at him for a moment. He was wearing a green and yellow sweater, a matching scarf and green earmuffs. I grunted and looked away, tightening my purple scarf around my neck.

"You're Randall Boggs right? I remember you from our first scare games. You were really good."

I grunted again. I was not in the mood to deal with him. I just wanted to get home and wallow in my misery.

"I'm sorry about your family member. I saw you two together a few times. You looked very happy when you were together. Are you doing okay? You looked very upset after these few months."

I blinked and looked at him. I was speechless. No one had asked me if I was doing okay. I blinked back tears as the memories resurfaced. I didn't want to break down in front of him. He was about the same age as me or around the same age. Much to my disdain I crumbled and sobbed in my hands. I missed him so much.

"Oh!" he cried out and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down to his level.

I was too upset to object. He just held me as I cried out my heart. All that pain, all the anger it was still in me. He should be alive. He should be here. I should be the one gone. But no, I was stuck here in on this pitiful ride I call my life. I could feel him stroking my back as he tried to calm me down. Eventually I pulled away, disgusted at myself. I wiped my tears away.

"Are you okay?"

"So what if I'm not?" I snapped. He looked at me in shock. I cursed to myself. "Look thanks for that but I didn't need it. I'm fine. I'm just… I'm still upset over my papouli's death. I didn't need your comfort."

He was about to say something to me but was interrupted when Emilia pulled up. I muttered a quick good bye to him and climbed into the car. I shut the door and pulled the seatbelt over me.

"Hi honey," Emilia smiled at me.

"Yea hi," I muttered, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to your little friend? He's waving to you."

I looked to see that he was. I looked away.

"He's not my friend. He's just a classmate. Can we go now?"

"Alright, alright."

I huffed and glared at my lap. Anger, sorrow, rejection, betrayal, abandonment flooded my whole body. I kept myself stiff and quiet as she drove. She must've assumed that I didn't want to talk. Good, I wasn't in the mood to. This was so unfair. When we got home, I just went straight to my room. I didn't even bother to say hi to Cheryal. Since Papouli's death, I haven't even talked to Cheyenne and Fungus. Mostly due to the fact that I felt no one wanted me around and I didn't want to be around anyone. Not only that, but my grief and low self esteem has caused me to depression and to start cutting myself. I never let anyone know. Especially my parents. They would flip out on me.

I sat on my bed staring at the wall. Memories of Papouli flooded into my mind and I feel to the bed sobbing quietly to myself. I felt so alone. My role model and only positive male figure in my life is gone. My friends I felt had wanted nothing to do with me. Even though I know I was pushing them away, what could I do? My life was broken the moment shortly after I was born. And Papouli's death just confirmed that I had no man in my life to turn to. Oh sure I had my uncle, but he's a criminal. My other uncles and cousins are too far away or hate me and my grandfathers… well they're more or less indifferent to me. I felt completely broken.

I groaned unhappily when I heard a knock on my door.

"Randall?"

"Go away Mom."

I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I wanted to be alone.

"Randall Boggs, you come out this instant. You need to eat. You haven't eaten anything since Papouli died, now get out here or I'm going to drag you out."

I moaned and made my way over to the door and opened it. Cheryal looked at me in concern. I folded my arms in front of me.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry. And whether you are or not, you're eating. Let's go."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs. The whole time I was fighting her off.

"Let me go mom. I told you I'm not hungry. Can't I just stay in my room? I'll eat something later. Please mom. Just-"

"Randall enough." She snapped at me.

I huffed angrily as she dragged me over to the table. She pointed at my chair, a non-verbal command to tell me to sit and that I was eating no matter what. I sat down and rested my chin on my hand. I stared at the plate of Slimeburgers, moldy fries and soggy chips. I barely registered my parents taking their own seats as I stared at the food in front of me.

It took me a while to understand that my parents were trying to get my attention. I looked up at them.

"Huh, what?"

"Randall, we told you to eat." Emilia told me, motioning to my food. "And you're not leaving the table until you eat every bite."

I sighed and numbly started to chew on a chip. Of course with each bite it just made me feel so sick to my stomach. Slimeburgers were Papouli's favorite. I slowly stopped eating and went back to staring at my food. If Papouli was here he would've had five of these and joke that the slime was cow snot.

"_But it's delicious cow snot at least," _he chuckled.

I sighed. I really missed him. All the memories, all the fun, gone.

"Randall,"

I looked up to see Emilia and Cheryal looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay honeysuckle?" Emilia asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

I went quiet. Should I tell them the truth that I'm still upset over Papouli's death, or lie that I'm sick? Lying doesn't do me any good when it comes to them. They can read me like a book. I looked up at them.

"I miss him. So much. I want him to be here."

"Oh Randall." Cheryal crooned, pulling me into a hug. "We miss him too. I know you miss him. You two were so close. And we're both so glad that he spent time with you and babysat you when we went out. Remember the good times you had."

"That's what hurts. Everywhere I look it reminds me of him."

"I know baby doll. It's really hard to let go of the ones you love. Especially when they die so quickly. But you have to know that they are still with you even when they're gone. Because they'll always be in your heart and in your mind."

I nodded. But it didn't make me feel any better. I pushed my plate away from me and rested my head on my arms, my bottom arms hugging myself.

"Randall, please eat." Emilia begged me. "You're wasting away into nothing."

"I'm not really hungry…" I muttered.

Cheryal shoved my plate back towards me.

"You either eat or I'll start feeding you like a toddler Randall. Which do you prefer?"

"I'll eat…"

I took a hold of my slimeburger and slowly started to eat. I stopped halfway of eating my food and pushed it away once again.

"Can I go now?"

Cheryal looked at Emilia and she nodded.

"Alright you can go. But don't lock yourself in your room all night."

"No promises." I muttered, walking out.

Once I got up to my room, I shut the door and went back to lying on my bed. Nothing they said made me feel better. I felt worse than I did when I went down. No matter what my parents said it didn't cheer me up. I know they want to make me happy. But it seemed to be end once he died. Even though I know he would be in my memories, it didn't stop make me wish that he was back."

"Getting over the death of a love one can be very hard…" Celia commented.

"I think Randall's Papouli said just made me not like Slimeburgers anymore…" Claws stated, swallowing the vomit rising in his throat.

They looked to the hallway that Randall was down in. It was hard to believe that this cold-hearted reptile, was just someone stuck in the grieving process. Missing a relative when they died was a feeling most of them knew. So they figured his grouchy behavior was just him still upset over his many great grandfather's death, and only time would tell them if he would get over it.


End file.
